Nos Lunes secrètes
by unegrenadine
Summary: [EN PAUSE]Sirius s'enfuit de chez lui, été 1976. Refuse de dire ce qui s'est passé, court se réfugier chez James. Lorsque Remus débarque et retrouve un Sirius terne, changé, il semble être le seul capable de l'apaiser. Pourtant..."Les monstres comme moi ne peuvent se permettre de tels sentiments." Si Lune et Étoile se rencontraient…alors, ça serait une collision inévitable. Wolfsta
1. un

**Nos Lunes secrètes**

unegrenadine

 ** _Résumé_**

 _Sirius s'enfuit de chez lui, cet été de 1976. Blessé, seul, exténué, refusant de parler de ce qui s'est passé, il court se réfugier chez James; chez qui il devait arriver une semaine plus tard avec le reste des Maraudeurs afin de passer la fin des vacances entre amis._

 _Lorsque Remus débarque donc chez James et retrouve un Sirius terne, changé, il semble être le seul capable de l'apaiser. Mais alors qu'il calme l'esprit du jeune homme, le sien, lui se débat furieusement. « Les monstres comme moi ne peuvent se permettre de tels sentiments. »_

 _Car si Lune et Étoile se rencontraient… alors, ça serait une collision inévitable._

* * *

 **Hey, hey, hey !**

 **Première fanfiction : stress total, doute, hyper-ventilation devant mon écran… (oui, oui, ça va loin)**

 **Bref, vous devinez mon état d'esprit.**

 **C'est donc toute tremblante (je crois que là, c'est plutôt l'excitation) que je publie le premier chapitre en espérant vous le livrer au meilleur de sa forme ! :)**

 **Je le travaille depuis tellement longtemps dessus que j'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui serait le jour fatidique, où je me comporterais enfin en vraie Gryffondor, et publierais courageusement le chapitre 1 de « Nos Lunes secrètes » !**

 **Je pense que ce sera une fic qui sera plus de l'ordre du « récit de vie » si je puis dire (comment Remus et Sirius se sont trouvés durante leur Sixième année), qu'autre chose. Je la prévois assez longue, pleine de romance et bien évidemment *rire machiavélique* de _drama_ ! (C'était forcé, ce serait pas drôle sinon…) (Et tout le monde sait que Wolfstar est l'un des couples les plus dramatique de tout l'univers d'Harry Potter.) (Donc, oui; je vais en exploiter les possibilités. Ha ha ha !)**

 **Je n'ai aucune Beta, je m'excuse donc de toutes le erreurs d'orthographe (ou autre) que vous pourriez trouvez, je suis entièrement blâmable.**

 **Je n'ai encore aucune idée du rythme de publication que je vais adopter, je pense que je déciderai au fur de celle-ci, quand j'aurais déjà plus de chapitres (mais sachez que le deuxième arrivera probablement bientôt, il est presque prêt).**

 **Disclaimer (dont vous avez probablement l'habitude): Je ne possède pas l'univers de Queen Rowling, et je ne suis pas rémunérée pour cette fic.**

 **Sur ce, mes chers lecteurs, je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre ! N'oubliez pas de reviewer si ça vous a plu, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur (et ça encourage à continuer) ! :)**

* * *

 **1.**

✧ Étoile

Sirius peinait à y croire. Il l'avait fait. Ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis des années. C'était étourdissant, tout simplement; comme… comme lorsqu'on se lève trop vite et que la vision se brouille, éclatant en une multitude de tâches noires. Alors on titube un peu avant de reprendre son équilibre. Oui, oui c'était exactement ça.

Il s'était enfui.

Ce n'était même pas une fugue, puisqu'il ne comptait pas revenir. C'était un départ définitif, qu'il espérait avoir rendu aussi marquant que possible. Ah, ils n'étaient pas près de l'oublier les vieux !

Déambulant péniblement dans les rues sombres de Londres, Sirius porta sa main à sa joue et grimaça sous le contact de la chair à vif. Sa mère lui avait lancé un sortilège informulé assez étrange qui lui avait donné l'impression d'une lame brulante qui lui tallait la peau, s'enfonçant aussi profondément que possible.

Il décida de s'arrêter une fois arrivé à hauteur d'un banc d'un arrêt de bus miteux qui semblait ne plus avoir été en fonction depuis quelques siècles. Seule une lampe à la lumière jaune écoeurante — qui, semblait-il, ne tiendrait pas allumée toute la nuit — y apportait un peu de vie, et encore. Il s'assit précautionneusement sur la banquette froide, encore fébrile et tremblant des derniers événement de la soirée (ou était-ce de la nuit ? Il n'avait absolument aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé). Saisissant sa sacoche de cuir noir, qui était le seul objet qu'il avait réussi à attraper avant de prendre la fuite, il en inspecta le contenu. Grâce à Merlin ! le nécessaire de survie de Sirius Black s'y trouvait.

Il y prit le miroir que James et lui utilisaient pour se contacter quand il y avait nécessité, mais ne prononça pas le nom de son meilleur ami une fois qu'il l'eût porté à hauteur de visage. Il examina seulement la plaie causée par sa mère. Une méchante balafre, un mélange inédit entre une coupure et une brûlure. Elle n'y était pas allée à la légère, la marâtre ! Sirius sortit sa baguette magique — et puis quoi ? Il n'y avait aucun moldu dans les parages. Il faut bien se soigner aussi ! — et chuchota le sort qui servait à refermer les blessures. Il répéta la formule plusieurs fois, jusqu'à qu'il n'y ait plus trace de coupure ouverte. Le résultat n'était pas parfait, une petite cicatrice à la joue subsisterait peut-être, mais aucun élève qui s'apprêtait à entrer en Sixième année à Poudlard ne ferait mieux que Sirius Black, c'était avéré. Quand à comment guérir les brûlures, il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais son maigre travail ferait l'affaire pour l'instant.

Il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à annoncer le « James Potter ! » qu'il voulait contacter; mais se ravisa aussi brusquement qu'il en avait prit l'initiative. C'était la première fois qu'il renonçait à parler à James dans un de ces cas-là, mais il ne savait pas s'il aurait eu le courage, ni la force, de tout lui raconter. Soupirant, il se retrouva donc à fixer stupidement la lune. Et elle était pleine, 9 août 1976, pleine lune. Sirius songea tristement à Remus qui quelque part en subissait les effets. Et dire qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien faire ! Au moins à Poudlard, leurs escapades calmaient un peu son ami… Demain, Remus portera de nouvelles cicatrices.

Les tremblements de Sirius avaient repris. Il fit alors ce qu'il faisait toujours dans ces cas-là: se saisissant d'une cigarette, il l'alluma à force de maints gestes fébriles. Le jeune home en tira une longue bouffée qui le relaxa déjà passablement. Fixant les volutes de fumée qui s'enfuyaient dans la nuit, il se rendit compte du vide étrange qui le tiraillait. Il soupira encore: il lui faudrait apparemment passer la nuit sur le banc de cet arrêt de bus miteux. Le lendemain il irait chez les Potter qui l'accueilleraient sûrement; du moins, il l'espérait. Sinon… sinon, il se débrouillerait.

Il faisait froid. Remarquablement pour une soirée d'été en tout cas. Il ne le réalisait que maintenant. Ses jeans troués qui exaspéraient tant sa mère — à la plus grande joie de Sirius — laissaient passer un vent presque glacial qui ne faisait qu'accentuer ses frissonnements. Il resserra son blouson de cuir et se frotta les bras afin de se réchauffer. Et il passa ainsi le reste de la nuit, enchaînant les cigarettes et essayant de se faire un peu de chaleur par tout les moyens possibles, bien qu'en vain. Il lui était évidemment exclu d'utiliser sa baguette, vu la quantité de sorts qu'il avait déjà jeté en une seule soirée. Sirius essayait simplement de ne pas penser à la perspective d'un renvoi de Poudlard qui planait au-dessus de lui.

Il ne dormi que symboliquement cette nuit-là, et encore son court sommeil fut peuplé de rêves agités où ombres et cris s'évaporaient devant la lumière d'une lune pleurante. Ils venaient harceler les étoiles.

* * *

Lorsque Sirius arriva chez les Potter le lendemain aux alentour de midi, ce fut la mère de James qui lui ouvrit la porte. Elle écarquilla un instant ses grands yeux bruns, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes; elle était manifestement stupéfaite de voir le meilleur ami de son fils de si tôt.

— Bonjour Mrs Potter, s'empressa de dire Sirius. Je suis désolé d'arriver si…

— Sirius ! s'exclama celle-ci, le coupant totalement dans son élan de politesse — il s'étonnait toujours de la cordialité avec laquelle il s'adressait à elle.

Elle le serra brusquement contre elle, faisant monter aux narines du jeune homme une vague odeur de pommes sauvages.

— Sirius… Nous ne t'attendions pas avant une semaine encore ! se récria-t-elle le tenant encore à bout de bras.

Elle referma résolument la bouche avant de continuer:

— Qu'est-il arrivé ?

Sirius voyait bien qu'elle avait de la peine à détacher son regard de la balafre qu'il abordait à la joue.

— Je suis parti.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de dire.

— Oh non ! Mais quelle idiote ! Je savais bien qu'il aurait fallu t'inviter plus tôt que les autres ! tempéra-t-elle. J'aurais dû écouter James, il ne faisais que répéter que tu allais faire une bêtise et…

— Mes oreilles m'abusent-elles ou ai-je entendu ma mère dire que son fils avait raison ? demanda une voix en provenance de la cage d'escalier.

— PRONGS ! hurla Sirius, avant de se jeter dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

James donnait de fortes claques dans le dos de Sirius, au point que celui-ci se demandait s'il n'allait pas se faire briser quelque os. Son meilleur ami finit par s'écarter.

— Ah c'est fou ce qu'une petite tête de binoclard idiot peut m'avoir manqué, et pourtant elle est pas fameuse… commença Sirius en regardant le visage souriant de son ami.

Il se fit pourtant rapidement couper par celui-ci:

— Contrairement à celle de Moony, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait visé juste car avant même de penser aux conséquences de ses paroles, Sirius rétorqua:

— Moony a une tête d'ange, c'est différent.

Le rire de James poursuivit Sirius jusqu'à la cuisine d'où Mrs Potter les appelait à grands cris.

Son meilleur ami avait grandi durant l'été, ses cheveux noirs n'avaient fait que s'emmêler davantage et il riait encore plus bruyamment qu'auparavant (ce qui à cet instant-là n'était pas forcément bienvenu).

Malgré les « Ta gueule ! » et diverses menaces de mort imminente promises par Sirius d'une voix sifflante, les gloussements de James peinaient à s'interrompre.

Une fois arrivés dans la cuisine, Mrs Potter fit brutalement asseoir Sirius, qui grimaça légerement, sur une chaise. Ladite pièce en était une où s'entassaient casseroles et marmites jusqu'au plafond (qui était plutôt haut d'ailleurs) dans un équilibre douteux. Un feu brûlait toujours dans la cheminée hiver comme été, les meubles étaient majoritairement de bois; le tout dégageant une atmosphère confortable et chaleureuse qui étonnait toujours Sirius. L'odeur surtout ! Quelle odeur ! Cela sentait toujours bon, des effluves s'échappant des alléchants petits plats qui se cuisinaient d'eux-mêmes.

Cette cuisine-ci était si différente de celle du Square Grimmaurd…

Sirius se secoua légèrement pour essayer de ne pas se perdre dans les souvenirs de la soirée de l'avant-veille. Bien que les Potter allaient sûrement lui tirer les vers du nez, il voulait rester un minimum tranquille pour le moment.

Mrs Potter inspectait sa blessure, les sourcils froncés. Après un moment d'intense réflexion, elle tira sa baguette magique de son chignon (cette femme gardait toujours sa baguette dans son chignon mystique, c'était l'un trait des plus caractéristiques de sa personnalité) et commença à murmurer une longue incantation en décrivant des mouvements compliqués au-dessus de la joue de Sirius. Au bout d'un certain moment de silence, elle acheva son sortilège d'un coup définitif de baguette et demanda à son patient improvisé d'une voix étrangement douce:

— C'est ta mère ?

Il hocha la tête. Mrs Potter soupira.

— De la magie noire, expliqua-t-elle. Tu as bien fait de toute suite refermer la plaie, ça a diminué les dégâts. Mais malheureusement, j'ai eu beau enlever la brûlure, il subsistera une petite cicatrice. Ce genre de sortilège laisse toujours des marques.

Sirius porta une main à sa joue et sentit une sorte de petite ligne creuse qui partait du haut de sa pommette et qui en passant sous ses lèvres se terminait sur sa mâchoire.

— Bah… tant qu'on ne touche pas à mon charme légendaire tout me va.

Après cette petite séance de rafistolage, les deux amis montèrent dans la chambre de James (une petite pièce confortable — comme tout le reste de la demeure —, située juste en-dessous du toit, toute décorée à la mode Gryffondor) dans laquelle Sirius s'allongea sur le lit aux couleurs pourpres et dorées de son ami, l'air parfaitement à l'aise.

— Alors comme ça, on fait de la magie en-dehors de Poudlard ? railla James alors qu'il ouvrait la fenêtre afin de permettre à l'air frais de pénétrer l'atmosphère étouffante de la chambre.

Sirius eut un léger ricanement.

— L'âme de rebelle qui est en moi, ne se taira jamais.

Il eut un léger silence puis son ami se retourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés, l'air soudain beaucoup plus sérieux.

— Mais si on te renvoyait ?

— Ils n'oseraient pas, je suis bien trop beau et trop intelligent, objecta Sirius en croisant négligemment les bras derrière la nuque.

James soupira exagérément.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois meilleur ami avec une telle bimbo…; bougonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il s'assit derrière son bureau sous le toit incliné, la lumière du soleil faisant danser des reflets dans ses cheveux noirs, agités doucement par une légère brise estivale. Il se tût un moment puis finit par déclarer d'un ton un peu vague:

— C'est quand même étrange que tu n'aies toujours pas reçu de lettre du Ministère.

— T'as raison, approuva Sirius en fronçant légèrement ses élégants sourcils arqués. Je pense que Dumbledore y est pour quelque chose.

James haussa un sourcil d'un air dubitatif.

— Genre: "J'ai _tellement_ d'importance que même le directeur se mêle de ma vie privée." ? se moqua le jeune homme en imitant parfaitement la voix de Mary McDonald, une amie de Lily à l'intonation insupportable.

— Mais c'est cette chère McGonagall qui est follement amoureuse de moi, je ne peux rien y faire, soupira théâtralement Sirius.

— Alors tu n'auras qu'à l'inviter pour une sortie à Pré-au-Lard à l'occasion, chiche Padfoot ?

L'interpellé considéra un instant son ami avec amusement, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres.

— Chiche.

— YEAH ! ça c'est mon Sirius ! Au moins, on va pas s'ennuyer cette année, s'exclama James en frappant dans ses mains. N'empêche que je me réjouis de voir le savon que Remus va te passer pour t'être enfui, et _en plus_ d'avoir utilisé de la magie…

La seule réponse adéquate que Sirius trouva à cette dernière phrase, fut d'envoyer un coussin — dont le lion doré lança au passage un rugissement très convaincant — dans le visage à l'expression satisfaite de son ami. S'ensuivit alors une longue et laborieuse bataille qui dura sûrement bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait été nécessaire.

* * *

La lettre arriva le lendemain; alors que Sirius, assis sur le lit de camp qui avait été installé dans la chambre de James, enfilait un T-shirt prêté par ce dernier. Un hibou grand duc s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte et après s'être posé sans délicatesse sur le bureau de James, lui tendit fièrement une patte à laquelle était accrochée une enveloppe d'aspect officiel. Sirius le contempla un instant, suspicieux, avant de s'empresser de détacher la missive à l'aide de gestes impatients et quelque peu tremblants qui lui valurent un hululement indigné de la part du grand oiseau.

Sirius ouvrit la lettre. Il reconnut avec étonnement les armoiries de Poudlard, là où il pensait avoir à faire face au sceau du Ministère de la Magie. De fines lettres tracées à l'encre émeraude disaient:

 _Cher Mr. Sirius Black,_

 _Nous vous informons qu'à la suite de sortilèges détectés par votre Trace il y a environ trente-six heures et vingt-quatre minutes, au 12 Square Grimmaurd de Londres; le directeur a persuadé le Ministère de la Magie qu'un procès à votre encontre ne serait qu'un perte de temps pour le Département de la Justice Magique. Le Professeur Dumbledore a décidé que, compte tenu de la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez, il ne vous sanctionnerait pas plus que par deux semaines de retenues consécutives. Il s'agit là d'une immense faveur que vous fait le directeur, étant donné la gravité et la complexité des sortilèges dont vous avez usés, que de vous épargner les poursuites. En outre, j'attends de vous un comportement exemplaire durant cette année scolaire._

 _Bonne fin de vacances et meilleures salutations,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Directrice adjointe de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard_

Sirius fixa la lettre durant un bon moment avant de réaliser. Il n'allait pas être poursuivi… Il n'allait pas être poursuivi ! Une tension qu'il ignorait avoir dans les épaules se relâcha immédiatement.

— PRONGS !

— Oui mon chéri ? répondit James qui imitait fort bien un timbre de voix féminin.

— On sort ce soir ! cria Sirius en direction de la salle de bain.

— Et… à quelle occasion ?

— Tu crois vraiment que Sirius Black a besoin d'une excuse pour aller se bourrer la gueule ?

James lâcha un long soupir.

— Non, en effet, approuva-t-il.

— Eh bien c'est drôle parce-que j'en ai justement une.

* * *

Cette nuit-ci Sirius n'était pas rentré: il avait rencontré un fille et c'était un peu… _amusé_ avec elle.

C'était drôle, pensa Sirius, de voir à quel point il se désintéressait vite des filles. Il aimait bien passer un moment agréable avec elles, mais après ce qu'il aimait faire accompli, et bien… il trouvait rapidement sa compagne de la nuit fade et d'un ennui morbide au matin. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais eu de copine de sa vie alors qu'il était plutôt très séduisant, il ne pouvait se vanter que de conquêtes d'un soir.

Le matin, Sirius agit alors comme il agissait toujours: il se leva en silence et quitta l'appartement comme un voleur.

* * *

La semaine s'écoula rapidement dans un climat de détente et d'amusement; entre les diverses sorties et soirées, matches de quidditch improvisés, délicieux petits plats préparés par Mrs Potter et surtout travail fait sur la carte du Maraudeur. Eminemment améliorée depuis le sortilège d'Homonculus qu'avait ajouté Remus quelque mois auparavant, elle permettait à présent de suivre toute personne et tout ses déplacements à l'intérieur du château. Un avantage indiscutable pour les Maraudeurs. James et Sirius se réjouissaient d'ailleurs d'avance des mauvais-coups qu'ils pourraient infliger aux Serpentards, et surtout à l'un d'entre eux en particulier…

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, les Potter n'avaient demandé aucune précision à Sirius concernant les événements qui avaient déclenché sa fuite; et de son côté n'ayant absolument aucune envie d'en parler, il n'avait rien dit. Mr Potter avait bien essayé un soir, en rentrant d'un entretient, de lui soutirer quelques mots à ce sujet; mais Sirius s'était obstinément tût.

Il avait bien évidemment écrit à Remus. Beaucoup de lettres. Peut-être trop. Mais il n'accordait pas énormément d'importance à l'avalanche de paperasse que devait avoir reçu son ami: son lycanthrope favori lui manquait, et il se consumait d'impatience à l'idée de le revoir.

Et pourtant, dans toutes les lettres — bien souvent inutiles — qu'il lui avait envoyées; il avait été incapable de lui parler de sa fuite. Enfin, plutôt de comment elle s'était réellement déroulée. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Les mots refusaient de sortir, tout simplement. Mais aussi, qu'aurait-il pu écrire ? Toute cette histoire était tout simplement ridicule; et Sirius Black ne tombait jamais, au grand jamais ! dans le ridicule.

Alors… alors, il lui avait mentit.


	2. deux

**Hello mes chers lecteurs ! Aujourd'hui chapitre 2: arrivée de Remus et de Peter chez les Potter !**

 **Je tiens à remercier spécialement Faustine284, SunWings et koala-chaaaan qui ont ajouté cette fic à leur favoris, ça fait énormément chaud au coeur !**

 **Amelga : Merci infiniment pour ta review ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir (je peux te garantir que je me rappellerai longtemps de toi comme de la première personne ayant reviewer ma première fic haha), j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Eh oui, aujourd'hui Remus entre en scène… J'ai l'espoir qu'il te plaira tout autant que Sirius (dis-m'en des nouvelles) :)**

 **Merci aussi à tous les petits lecteurs anonymes qui ont quand même lu le premier chapitre (oui, oui, je te vois toi, derrière ton écran hein ^^).**

 **Bref, j'arrête mon discours et je vous laisse découvrir la suite ! (n'oubliez pas de reviewer si ça vous a plu, ça fait toujours plaisir…)**

* * *

 **2.**

○ Lune

Remus avait un peu trop chaud. Il sentait la sueur qui dégoulinait doucement dans son dos sous le soleil tapant de cette fin d'après-midi. Peter avait passé tout le voyage à se goinfrer de caramels qui lui avaient laissé la gorge sèche. Il avait terriblement soif et l'impression qu'il allait se déshydrater complètement s'il continuait à serrer la poignée de sa malle aussi fort — ce qui la laissait poisseuse et luisante… terriblement sexy !

Il essaya de se ressaisir. Peter frappait d'ailleurs déjà à la porte, ce qui ne lui laissa qu'une fraction de seconde pour afficher une expression détendue avant que le battant ne s'ouvre sur les visages excités et souriants de ses amis.

Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de faire un geste — ainsi que de s'inquiéter de la réaction qu'il devait adopter, il se retrouva pétrifié dans les bras de Sirius; qui lui hurlait à l'oreille qu'il lui avait manqué avec tant de passion que Remus avait l'impression que ses tympans ne résisteraient pas longtemps à un tel assaut sonore.

— Remus, Remus ! Tu sais quoi Remus ? Remus ! Tu m'as trop manqué ! Tu le savais ça ? Hein Remus ?

— Pads, si tu crois que je ne sais pas lire, pourquoi m'avoir envoyé toutes ces lettres ? répliqua le jeune lycanthrope avec amusement.

— Ah, toujours aussi drôle ce Moony ! Ton humour aussi m'a manqué…

— Je sais Sirius, tu me l'as répété au moins quinze fois dans chacune de tes lettres.

James lui fit à son tour l'accolade, quoique légèrement plus… _calmement_. Remus en profita pour lui glisser à l'oreille: « Combien de verres ? » Son ami eu un petit rire, soufflant à Remus son haleine alcoolisée. L'odeur de pomme cuite qui flottait toujours chez James envahissait néanmoins la pièce.

— Je sais pas, j'ai perdu le compte. Il m'a demandé lui-même de sortir la bière… Il était dans un état assez louche si tu veux mon avis.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, puis se tourna vers Peter qui enlevait déjà ses chaussures.

— Alors le Magicobus ? Toujours aussi sympathoche ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

— Totalement. Un vrai plaisir, ce cher conducteur n'a toujours pas compris que même si les obstacles s'écartent sur son passage, il n'est pas non plus _obligé_ de rouler droit dedans comme un forcené. Moony était blanc comme un linge à la fin du trajet.

— Pâle comme la lune elle-même ! ajouta Sirius sur un ton d'amoureux transi, portant ses mains à son coeur.

— Je crois qu'il est définitivement bourré, murmura James à l'oreille de Remus qui gloussa, mais ne put retenir la chaleur qui lui montait aux joues.

James les conduisit donc — eux et l'euphorie qui se dégageait de ces retrouvailles — dans la cuisine où ils profitèrent de finir les bouteilles déjà entamées, car _pourquoi laisser croupir de la si bonne Bièreaubeurre ?_

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à boire tranquillement en "dégustant" le paquet de _Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue_ que Peter avait amené spécialement pour James. Ce dernier ne se lassait toujours pas de cet amusement quelque peu démodé mais qui le faisait hurler de rire à tout les coups.

Il adorait spécialement le fait que Remus n'avait jamais vraiment de chance quant aux goûts sur lesquels il avait le malheur de tomber — et, après que le lycanthrope ait avalé deux dragée à la saveur de poubelle, une à celle d'oeuf pourri et une dernière au parfum de vomit, James consentit enfin à ce que Remus recrache ses bonbons lorsqu'ils avaient un goût infect. Sirius, lui, s'écroulait de rire à chaque fois que Remus faisait la grimace en mâchonnant; de plus que l'Animagus n'avait eu que des parfums fruités depuis le début du jeu.

Un des moments les plus notables de cette soirée fut lorsque Mr et Mrs Potter décidèrent de venir saluer les nouveaux arrivants alors que Peter s'étouffait avec une dragée "gazon tondu". Il se força à déglutir afin de leur dire bonjour mais ne réussit qu'à se donner un haut-le-coeur. Puis il commença à tousser comme un dément et Sirius décida de lui donner de fortes claques dans le dos dont la puissance le jeta presque à terre, « pour l'aider ». Peter finit donc par lever un visage rouge vif, autant de honte que d'efforts physiques, vers ses hôtes et s'empressa de s'excuser d'une voix faible et balbutiante.

 _Quelle bonne impression on a pu leur faire…_ songea Remus. _Sirius complètement bourré, Peter qui a failli décéder sous leur yeux, moi, eh bien… un loup-garou._

Bien que ce soit devenue une sorte de rituel pour les Maraudeurs de passer les deux dernières semaines avant la rentrée chez James, Remus ne s'était toujours pas habitué au fait que ses parents l'accueillent aussi chaleureusement. Lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'il était lycanthrope ils avaient tout simplement haussé des épaules et répondu que ça ne devait pas être facile à vivre, pouvaient-ils l'aider de quelque manière que ce soit ? Ce Dumbledore était quand même grand homme ! Peu de gens auraient admis dans leur école un loup-garou de si bon coeur !

Leurs paroles surprenaient encore Remus quand il y songeait. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à être si… _accepté_.

— De toute façon… chez moi, on dirait un refuge pour adolescents traumatisés, s'exclama soudain

James entre deux gorgées de bière, comme s'il avait lu les pensées du lycanthrope.

Ce dernier se força à rire. Était-il le seul qui ait remarqué que le sourire de Sirius avait brusquement pris une tournure crispée… _tordue_ ?

— Bah qu'est-ce qu'y a Moony ? interrogea Peter, d'une voix endormie. Pourquoi tu fais la gueule comme ça, hein ?

Peter était complètement affalé sur le lit de James, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

— Pour que tu t'endormes enfin et que t'arrêtes de nous faire part de tes remarques peu pertinentes.

— Même sous alcool tu parles encore comme un livre… répondit la voix ensommeillée.

Sirius partit d'un rire suraigu. Peter bavait déjà dans son sommeil.

* * *

✧ Étoile

— Je vais passer au village m'acheter des clopes, quelqu'un veut m'accompagner ?

Sirius avait posé la question à la cantonade. Les Maraudeurs s'étaient tous écroulés sur leurs lits respectifs après la longue journée de marche au travers de la forêt qu'ils avaient passée. Et du barbecue qui s'était imposé. Personne ne semblait très motivé, Sirius s'attendait donc à une réponse négative de la part du groupe. Néanmoins, Remus releva la tête.

— Je veux bien, je dois refaire mes provisions de chocolat.

Il enfila sa veste en jeans et ils se mirent en route.

* * *

— D'ailleurs, je me demandais… comment ça se fait que tu aies ta malle ? Tu n'aurais pas pu l'attraper en prenant la fuite, je me trompe ?

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et ils marchaient sur une petite route de campagne déserte, dans l'air doux qui annonce une belle soirée d'été. Le soleil baissait lentement à l'horizon, sa lumière se teintant d'orange. Elle ambrait la peau de Remus et faisait ressortir l'éclat cuivré de ses boucles châtain.

— Non, t'as raison, répondit Sirius. Elle est arrivée deux jours après mon débarquement chez James. Je sais pas comment ils l'ont faite parvenir, mais je suis sorti de la douche et paf ! je l'ai trouvée au beau milieu de la chambre. Ça, si c'est pas du magnétisme ! ajouta-t-il théâtralement.

— Dumbledore se soucie beaucoup de toi, affirma Remus en hochant gravement la tête.

— Il se soucie beaucoup de tout le monde. Regarde tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi ! objecta Sirius.

— Vous aussi vous avez beaucoup fait pour moi.

Sirius se tût un instant, il se sentait étrangement embarrassé.

— Enfin… c'est normal, se justifia-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. À l'époque, on s'était même pas trop posé de questions, on voulait juste aider notre ami et on avait trouvé une solution. Alors, on a tout fait pour la mettre en oeuvre.

Il y eut un léger silence.

— C'est toi qui l'avait proposée.

— Euh… de quoi ? interrogea Sirius, qui n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

Remus se tourna pour le regarder en face.

— La solution, déclara-t-il, de but en blanc.

— Oui, acquiesça Sirius en détournant les yeux du visage du lycanthrope. L'idée m'était venue lorsqu'on avait enchaîné un cours de Métamorphose juste après les Soins aux Créatures Magiques. J'avais eu l'impression d'avoir été illuminé.

Remus s'esclaffa, faisant tinter son rire aux oreilles de Sirius — qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire, lui aussi.

— Qui sait ? peut-être que t'as vraiment été illuminé.

Remus n'avait pas cillé, il regardait toujours le visage Sirius d'un regard droit. L'air d'attendre quelque chose.

Sirius se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre.

— Bref… euh, pour en revenir à cette histoire de malle…, reprit-il afin de meubler le silence.

Remus se détourna: Sirius ne put déchiffrer l'expression de son visage, mais ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement.

— Eh bien… je pense que c'est plutôt McGonagall qui a dirigé les opérations.

— Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? s'enquit le lycanthrope, de l'amusement dans sa voix.

Il se retourna vers Sirius; les sourcils froncés, il le considérait avec moquerie, comme s'il ne croyait pas à une pareille théorie.

— Je te l'ai pourtant bien assez répété: elle est folle de moi, j'avais même fait une liste des preuves l'année passée !

— Liste qui, je tiens à le préciser, a fini dans le feu de la salle commune, ajouta Remus, narquois.

— Mais c'est James ! Cet enfant n'a aucun respect pour le travail d'autrui, soupira dramatiquement Sirius.

— Je crois qu'il a plutôt fait ça parce que Lily se trouvait des les parages.

— Ah… ça aurait été pour impressionner Evans. Tout s'explique. Il voulait faire le type sérieux qui respecte les profs.

Sirius ricana.

— Je crois qu'il prend tes conseils un peu trop à coeur…

— Ils sont très bien mes conseils ! s'indigna Remus.

— Pas si c'est de mentir sur sa propre personne, argumenta l'Animagus. Tu vois James en intello binoclard qui se passionne de Runes Anciennes, toi ?

— Il est déjà binoclard.

— Chut, susurra Sirius. Tais-toi et fais comme si j'avais raison.

Il vit bien que Remus s'efforçait de ne pas s'esclaffer. Il lui donna donc un coup de coude. S'il était sur le point de refaire rire Remus, ah… il n'allait pas abandonner la partie si facilement.

— C'était drôle, hein ?

Remus secoua la tête négativement, faisant danser dans ses cheveux les éclats dorés du soleil.

— Bien sûr que c'était drôle.

— Non.

Remus se pinça les lèvres. Il retenait un sourire.

— Si.

Le loup-garou se mordait la lèvre très fort désormais, mais ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'incurver vers le haut.

— Regardes, tu souris en plus ! s'exclama Sirius en désignant la bouche de son ami.

Il se pencha vers l'oreille de Remus, un sourire conspirateur aux lèvres.

— Allez, avoue.

Remus gloussa… tout tintait à nouveau.

* * *

Sirius se passa la main dans les cheveux, très content de lui. Il avait réussi à charmer la vendeuse de la petite épicerie par laquelle ils étaient passés et elle lui avait donné trois paquets de cigarettes gratuitement. Ce n'était pas tant l'argent qui importait (il en avait encore une bonne quantité de ses parents), mais plutôt ce sentiment de douce victoire que Sirius éprouvait à présent. Sa famille ne lui avait jamais permis ce genre satisfactions lorsqu'il était enfant, et pourtant il y goûtait désormais en toute liberté.

 _La roue tourne, mes chers, elle s'est emballée et ne s'arrêtera pas…_

— Regardez-moi la fierté qui se peint sur ce visage, murmura son ami en secouant la tête, comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

— Oh, laisse-moi à ma gloire personnelle ! bouda l'Animagus.

Ils flânaient dans les petites rues du village de campagne dans lequel ils se trouvaient, et Sirius avait déjà allumé une de ses nouvelles cigarettes dont l'extrémité incandescente se fondait avec la lumière du soleil qui se couchait à l'horizon de cette soirée.

— Je suis sûr que tu n'as même pas pensé à cette pauvre vendeuse qui va devoir expliquer à son patron pourquoi trois paquets de cigarettes ont disparu sous son nez.

Tout en parlant Remus avait haussé un sourcil désapprobateur et regardé Sirius, guettant sa défense.

— Mais t'as vu tout ce que je leur ai acheté ! 90% des paquets de cigarettes du magasin, c'était pas assez ? Ils vont pas faire une crise pour trois malheureux petits paquets…

— Ils auraient pu leur rapporter de l'argent, ces trois misérables petits paquets, soupira Remus. Donc oui, ça sera un scandale.

— Mes parents auraient fait pareil, grommela Sirius.

Il secouait la tête, assombri.

Sirius ne savait pas ce que son ami avait vu sur son visage, mais le lycanthrope soutint son regard un instant avant de baisser tristement les yeux.

— Bourrés d'argent à en crever, mais ne se sépareraient pas d'une seule pièce.

Remus n'insista pas.

* * *

Alors que le soleil coulait ses derniers rayons sur l'horizon, ils passèrent devant une petite épicerie qui, Sirius le vit bien, attira l'attention de Remus. Son ami ralenti le pas, incertain. Sirius lui sourit, puis désigna le commerce de la tête. Lui aussi avait remarqué le chocolat exposé dans la vitrine.

Et en effet, dans magasin lui-même flottait un parfum de chocolat et de thé noir. Inspirant profondément ces effluves alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la petite pièce, Sirius eut l'impression de sentir — en version décuplée — les odeurs qui caractérisaient le plus Remus à ses yeux.

Il y manquait seulement celle du parchemin neuf, qu'il vienne des livres ou des devoirs son loup-garou transportait partout…

— Bien le bonsoir, jeunes gens ! s'exclama une voix bourrue de derrière le comptoir.

— Bonsoir m'sieur.

Le vendeur barbu fronça les sourcils en regardant les jeans déchirés de Sirius et son perfecto de cuir, mais ne dit rien. Il préféra se tourner vers Remus en lui demandant:

— Eh bien jeune homme… en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Remus lui sourit (par ce que Remus souriait à toutes les personnes qui étaient gentilles avec lui) et se mit à débiter sur le chocolat qu'il avait aperçu dans la vitrine. Les deux semblèrent de suite se comprendre et la conversation dérapa bientôt sur certains horizons du thé et du cacao que Sirius avait du mal à saisir — pourtant élucider une conversation au sujet aussi banal qu'une sorte de boisson chaude ou de friandise ne semblait pas si compliqué que ça…

Sirius avait toujours trouvé exceptionnellement paradoxal que Remus arrive à se montrer aussi amical envers autrui et à être en même temps aussi solitaire. Son secret résidait probablement dans le fait qu'il faisait brillamment causer les gens, sans vraiment jamais parler de lui-même.

Sirius savait. Qu'il avait encore peur qu'on lui demande pour quel motif il était toujours absent durant la même période du mois, pourquoi lorsqu'il revenait il avait un air aussi maladif, d'où venaient ces deux cicatrices qui lui barrait le haut de la palmette gauche jusqu'au bas de la mâchoire…

De vaines craintes, puisque — à l'encontre des Maraudeurs — tout le monde s'était laissé berné par le mensonge de la mère malade de Remus. Et que tout Poudlard croyait encore à l'histoire du lapin à l'hygiène douteuse du lycanthrope qui lui créait son « petit problème de fourrure » dont James aimait bien parler en public. Quand aux cicatrices, elles ne se remarquaient que lorsque Remus revenait de ses nuits de pleine-lune le teint pâle, la peau presque translucide. Et encore, il fallait savoir où elles se situaient.

La silhouette longue et fine de son ami se pencha pour humer le parfum d'un thé que le vieil homme lui proposait. Remus avait toujours été le plus grand des Maraudeurs; et bien que Sirius ait déjà largement dépassé son propre père, le loup-garou pouvait tout de même se vanter de quelques centimètres de plus que l'Animagus.

Sirius s'était souvent dit que c'était le long cou — à la pomme d'Adam d'ailleurs très proéminente — de Remus qui lui ajoutait cet avantage. Ou bien ses jambes. À choix.

Remus s'était dirigé vers le comptoir en bois du fond de la boutique et fouillait déjà dans les poches intérieures de sa veste en jeans afin de trouver de quoi payer ses achats. Il en sortit un porte-feuille moldu et lança un regard à son contenu.

— Oh…, murmura-t-il tristement. Je… je n'ai pas assez.

Il rosit légèrement et leva la main, s'apprêtant à enlever quelques articles de son panier.

— Laisse, j'ai de quoi payer, intervint Sirius.

Remus se tourna vers lui, ouvrant déjà la bouche afin de protester. Mais Sirius avait déjà résolument déposé la somme manquante devant l'épicier.

— Non Pads, c'est bon…, souffla le lycanthrope en attrapant la manche de Sirius. Ça fait rien, c'est juste histoire de quelques morceaux de chocolat.

La main de Remus était chaude contre le poignet de Sirius, même au travers du cuir de sa veste.

— Mais j'ai l'argent, pourquoi je devrais pas t'aider ? s'indigna Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

— Sirius… si tu veux me prouver que t'es pas comme tes parents, je te crois déjà. Non, je le sais plutôt ! Pas besoin d'agir de manière aussi chevaleresque…

— Mais je suis un Gryffondor, tu voudrais quand même pas que je me retienne ? s'exclama dramatiquement l'Animagus. Allez… laisse-moi te faire plaisir.

Remus jeta un coup d'oeil à Sirius avant de glousser doucement. Il avait cédé. Et Sirius vit bien qu'il remontait dans l'estime du vieux vendeur lorsqu'il lui tendit les quelques billets manquants.

Ils ressortirent dans l'air orangé de ce soir estival. Le soleil avait déjà disparu à l'horizon, mais il coulait encore sur la plaine des trainées flamboyantes qui flânaient dans les rues du village. Sirius jeta un regard sur les toits des maisons qui les entouraient. Il prit une grande inspiration puis se tourna vers Remus.

Celui-ci souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, content comme un enfant le serait le jour de Noël.

— Heureux ? demanda Sirius en riant, de son rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement de chien.

— _Heureux_ ? Et comment ! s'exclama le lycanthrope.

Il serra ses achats contre son coeur et baissa la tête vers ceux-ci, comme pour protéger un bébé. Ses boucles caramel tombaient adorablement sur son front.

— J'ai assez de provisions pour un bout de temps !

Il releva la tête. Son sourire faisait briller ses yeux ambrés; leur ajoutant un éclat nouveau, presque doré.

— Merci beaucoup, vraiment !

— Par contre, je ne t'ai pas encore parlé de la condition que j'ai posée, rétorqua Sirius, narquois.

Remus commença à froncer les sourcils.

— Oh non… ça me plait pas ça.

Il secouait déjà la tête de droite à gauche, comme s'il refusait d'avance.

— C'est pas juste ! Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu ! s'indigna-t-il.

— Eh bien maintenant tu es au courant. Allez, suis-moi.

Sirius lui fit signe de s'approcher.

— C'est ça la condition, je dois te suivre ?

Remus était dubitatif.

— Oui.

Et l'Animagus affichait déjà son sourire malicieux habituel.

Il se retourna face au mur de la maison contre laquelle il s'était adossé. Puis, s'élançant souplement, il entreprit de grimper le long de la gouttière qui longeait la demeure de haut en bas. Bien que le métal ait été chauffé toute la journée par le soleil, il n'en était pas brûlant.

— _Sirius !_

L'interloqué ricana.

— Sirius, tu blagues ?

— Non.

Sirius baissa les yeux vers son ami. La gouttière présentait des prises faciles: il était déjà arrivé au deuxième niveau de fenêtres (la maison ne possédait qu'un étage).

Remus se tenait le visage entre les mains. Il écarta les doigts comme pour entrapercevoir son ami et secoua la tête:

— T'es vraiment pas possible, lâcha-t-il.

— Et c'est pour ça que tu m'adores.

Le loup-garou leva les yeux aux ciel.

Puis commença tout de même son ascension.

Sirius posa genou sur le toit de la maison alors que les dernières lueurs du soleil disparaissait, laissant la pénombre gagner le village. Elles s'éclipsaient afin de laisser place au royaume de la nuit.

Sirius avait choisi un immeuble récent, le toit de la maison était plat. Un fin gravier le recouvrait; et il crissa sous ses pieds lorsqu'il se releva et contempla la campagne, qui apparaissait grise dans la lumière nocturne.

Il se retourna et se baissa afin d'attraper la main de Remus, sa peau semblait presque argentée sous un pareil éclairage. Il aida son ami à se hisser sur le toit et ne le lâcha que lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'il n'y avait aucun risque que le lycanthrope tombe.

Celui-ci se redressa, posa le sac qui contenait ses achats; et observa les environs, songeur.

— On est quand même bien ici.

Remus parlait à mi-voix.

— Oui, je te l'avais dit, lui répondit Sirius sur le même ton.

Remus sourit, et cette simple expression faisait ressortir ses pommettes rosées.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bord du toit et s'y laissèrent tomber; Remus les jambes ballottantes dans le

vide, Sirius assis en tailleur. Et ils savourèrent le silence qui chantait à leurs oreilles tout les sons de la nature.

La nuit tomba petit-à-petit, et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent à contempler le ciel étoilé. La lune se cachait cette nuit-là, elle ne pleurait pas.

— C'est étrange de ne pas t'entendre parler… tu causes tout le temps d'habitude, lança Remus au bout d'un certain temps.

— J'aime bien le chant des grillons, répondit Sirius avec un petit rire.

— C'est vrai ?

— Oui.

Sirius sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Il se saisit de l'une d'entre elles et l'alluma à l'aide d'un briquet moldu, son visage brusquement illuminé par la clarté de la flamme.

— Ça fait bizarre de te voir utiliser un briquet, c'est comme… déplacé.

La voix de Remus était douce dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas pesté contre le fait que Sirius commence à fumer, étrange.

L'Animagus tira une longue bouffée avant de répondre:

— McGonagall m'arracherait la tête le jour-même de la rentrée, si je m'osais à utiliser de la magie

ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de plus.

Remus lui jeta un regard en coin.

— Je savais pas que t'avais des limites.

Un ton narquois dans sa voix.

— C'est plutôt un instinct de conservation, si tu veux vraiment savoir. Elle a beau être amoureuse, ça ne la rend que plus dangereuse…

— James m'a dit que tu devais l'inviter à sortir à Pré-au-Lard cette année, dit Remus, un léger rire au-travers des mots.

— En effet… (nouvelle tirade sur sa cigarette dont l'extrémité rougeâtre gagna en lumière un instant). D'ailleurs il faut qu'on te trouve un défi aussi, répondit Sirius en lui souriant d'un air conspirateur, soufflant de la fumée par la commissure de sa bouche.

Le lycanthrope leva les yeux aux ciel avant de soupirer — à la grande satisfaction de Sirius, qui adorait susciter ce genre de réactions chez son ami.

— On s'en occupera un autre jour, pour l'instant…

D'un reste résolu qui surprit Sirius, Remus attrapa la cigarette que son ami fumait et la plaça au coin de ses lèvres.

— Remus… mais, tu…

Le loup-garou haussa un sourcil.

— Je ?

— Tu ne fumes pas, répondit Sirius, un peu sonné.

— Ah ! qui sait ? Cette soirée dans la nuit me donne envie de faire des choses bizarres…

Un léger silence. Remus balançait convulsivement ses jambes dans le vide en fumant tranquillement.

— Comme ? questionna Sirius, son ton enjôleur retrouvé.

Remus lui lança un regard étrange de ses yeux à l'éclat de lune.

— Comme fumer…! Vois toi-même.

Sirius se troubla un instant en se rendant compte que… enfin, si Remus avait été une fille…


	3. trois

_**Hola chicas muchas caliente !**_

 **Je m'excuse, je m'enjaille un peu… ( _Lena, j'espère que tu as saisi la référence_ ) ça ne veut probablement rien dire. Mes condoléances à la langue espagnole.**

 **Mais bon ! Si je suis si contente de poster aujourd'hui, c'est que ça ne fait que trop longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait… encore mes excuses :(**

 **Mais je m'explique: ce chapitre a été terriblement compliqué à écrire, je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi en le lisant. De plus, j'avais un projet de français à travailler; et j'ai choisi d'en faire un mini recueil de poèmes (et oui, je peux vous le dire, les poèmes… ça mets du temps à rédiger haha).**

 **F austine284: Voilà la suite que tu as tant attendu ! Tes compliments me touchent beaucoup, je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment un don… mais que tu me le dises m'aide à avoir confiance en ce que j'écris, merci beaucoup !**

 **Amelga : Hello cocotte ! Pas de problèmes d'avoir répondu plus tard… tu vois la date à laquelle je poste ce chapitre ! Et oui, ce _Mumus sauvage_ (j'adore le surnom que tu lui as donné ^^) et Sirius sont trop adorables ! J'espère que tu les trouvera toujours mignons après ce chapitre-là… il est un peu plus dark. En tout cas bonne lecture de la suite et un gros merci pour tes compliments ! (j'en rougis… mais bon tu ne le vois pas derrière mon écran *tristesse*)**

 **Bleeding Coconut : Ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes le traitement des personnages, c'est la dimension de l'histoire qui me tient le plus à coeur. Je passe beaucoup de temps à la méditer ! Voici donc le chapitre qui suit, j'espère qu'il alimentera toujours ta curiosité :)**

 **Kahoute : Très contente qu'elle te plaise déjà et c'est avec plaisir que je la partage avec vous ! Merci à toi pour ta lecture de celle-ci :) je te laisse découvrir la suite…**

 **Le nombre croissant de reviews me fait très chaud au coeur, des gros bisous à vous tous !**

 **Et un encore grand merci à toutes les autres personnes qui ont follow/favorisé cette fic, vous êtes des amours ! (je commence à me dire qu'écrire une fic aide beaucoup à développer sa philanthropie… ça devrait être plus conseillé)**

* * *

 **3.**

✧ Étoile

Les ténèbres étaient poisseuses. Gluantes, nauséabondes. Elles lui collaient à la peau, s'infiltraient par ses pores et déversaient leur noirceur en lui. Il suffoquait. Plus d'air, plus de lumière. Juste cette sensation, cette douleur plutôt, comme si on lui labourait la torse à coup de couteaux. Le visage, aussi. Ses jambes, engourdies, ne le portaient plus… La spirale se refermait, il entendait les gémissements du petit garçon, ses sanglots, ceux qui déchiraient tout… Il s'effondra, tomba plus profondément…

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante. Il mit un instant à comprendre que cette horreur n'avait été qu'un autre cauchemar, instant vertigineux durant lequel il mordit son oreiller pour s'empêcher de hurler — réflexe acquis par habitude. Puis il se força à rester immobile, malgré tout ses sens qui lui criaient de courir.

Il avait les mâchoires douloureuses d'avoir serré les dents dans son sommeil. Quant à sa tête, elle lui faisait terriblement mal; et sa vision explosait en tâches noires. Il peinait à distinguer les formes qui constituait la chambre de James. Il devinait cependant les silhouettes endormies de ses amis, faiblement éclairées par la lueur de la lune, paisibles.

Oh Merlin ! qu'il se sentait faible. Frémissant, le corps douloureux, il entreprit de s'extirper de ses draps _poisseux_ de sueur.

Le sol était trop froid contre ses pieds nus, il tituba. Manqua de s'effondrer sur Peter. Se rattrapa à temps. Sa vision créait une sorte de décalage avec la temporalité réelle, les images lui apparaissant les unes après les autres en éclairs flous et étrangement ralentis.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, appuyant ses paumes glacées contre ses joues brûlantes. Ce changement brutal de température lui rafraîchit le crâne — qui lui donnait l'impression d'être emprisonné dans un étau de fer chauffé au rouge. Alors, précautionneusement et aussi silencieusement que possible, il se dirigea en direction de la porte de la chambre. Besoin d'air frais.

Sirius descendit les escaliers, s'appuyant excessivement sur la rambarde à cause de ses jambes qui peinaient à lui obéir. Si elles arrivaient à le porter jusqu'au dehors de la maison, ce serait un miracle.

Une fois arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il se laissa glisser contre le mur le plus proche, ramenant instinctivement ses genoux contre son torse. Il haletait toujours.

Il resta ainsi le temps qu'il fallait à ses jambes pour se remettre de la douloureuse descente. Puis, se relevant péniblement; il enfila ses chaussures.

L'air nocturne lui fit immédiatement du bien.

Il en inspira de longues goulées qui lui firent tourner la tête d'une ivresse salvatrice. La sueur qui avait dégouliné le long de son dos se retrouva immédiatement rafraichie, et la brise qui soufflait lui aéra la tête et l'esprit.

Il se mit à trembler.

* * *

○ Lune

Remus ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il se tenait immobile. Il n'osait pas bouger. Sirius…

En vérité, il ignorait quelle conduite il devait adopter. Son ami venait d'avoir eu un cauchemar terrible à en juger par sa réaction. Et ce n'était pas la première fois. Remus avait noté la vitesse avec laquelle l'Animagus avait réussi à étouffer son cri dans son oreiller. Malheureusement pour lui, Remus ne dormait plus depuis un petit moment et avait tout vu… Et entendu lorsqu'il avait été forcé de fermer les yeux pour que Sirius ne remarque pas qu'il ne dormait pas non plus.

Sirius était sorti. Mais ou était-il allé ? L'inquiétude serrait horriblement le ventre de Remus. _Bon, de toute manière vu son état il ne serait pas parti très loin_ , essaya de se rassurer le lycanthrope. Mais il ne réussit qu'à se rappeler la démarche douloureuse de son ami et ses râles rauques.

Non, définitivement, il n'avait pas quitté la jardin.

Et Remus devait le rejoindre, il avait probablement froid, et se sentait mal. Très mal même. _Très mal_ … mais quel euphémisme ! Comme s'il était possible d'exprimer par des mots ce que Sirius devait ressentir en ce moment !

Mais, toujours, toujours… ce petit doute subsistait. Remus avait peur… De mal agir. De mettre Sirius dans une situation inconfortable. Qu'ils se retrouvent les deux en position embarrassante…

Peut-être que Sirius avait juste besoin d'être seul. Et si Remus se pointait alors qu'il ne voulait pas le voir… Non, Remus ne supporterait pas d'être rejeté. Ce serait sûrement encore pire si Sirius n'osait pas lui dire de s'en aller.

Toutes ces pensées tournoyaient dans l'esprit du loup-garou à une vitesse ahurissante. Il était maintenant nerveux, agité; et avait la certitude qu'il ne se rendormirait plus. Donc, tout compte fait… il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution.

S'armant de courage et se répétant obstinément que Sirius avait bien trop souvent été seul dans sa vie, Remus se leva de son lit. Il murmura un _Lumos_ par réflexe, descendit rapidement les escaliers, attrapa le blouson de cuir de son ami à la volée et sortit dans la nuit.

Il faisait frais. Remus sentait l'air nocturne essayer vainement d'apaiser ses frémissements tandis qu'il contournait la maison, il avait machinalement resserré sa prise sur la veste de Sirius. Il s'arrêta, se força à inspirer longuement.

Puis, le coeur battant, il jeta finalement un coup d'oeil au jardin.

Sa gorge se serra. La silhouette de Sirius, d'habitude si aisée et gracieuse, s'était recroquevillée sur l'unique banc de la propriété. Et même de dos, Remus voyait très clairement les tremblements qui secouaient son ami tout entier. Sirius était assis tout au bord du banc, les genoux repliés contre son torse, l'air misérable.

— _Nox_ , murmura le lycanthrope dans un souffle.

Sirius l'entendit.

Il tourna subrepticement la tête, ses cheveux noirs volèrent. Ses yeux écarquillés fixèrent Remus; qui se sentit terriblement idiot à se tenir de la sorte, sa baguette éteinte dans une main, la veste de son ami dans l'autre.

Puis, forçant ses jambes à lui obéir, Remus s'avança. Doucement.

Sirius continuait à le regarder.

Se sentant plus stupide encore, Remus tendit son blouson à Sirius, qui ne le quittait toujours pas des yeux. Finalement, après une attente qui parut interminable au lycanthrope; son ami leva une main tremblante et attrapa son perfecto.

Il l'étendit sur ses épaules d'un geste court et fébrile, comme si décoller les bras de son torse lui était impossible. Ou dangereux.

Enfin, il abaissa le regard et Remus vit dans le noir ses lèvres s'agiter de soubresauts convulsifs. Se passant une main sur le visage — ou se cachant dans l'ombre de celle-ci, l'Animagus laissa échapper un soupir tremblotant.

— C'était plus facile de se retenir quand tu n'étais pas là…, chuchota-t-il.

Les mots cristallins vinrent se ficher dans les yeux de Remus. Ils scintillèrent mélancoliquement.

Sans même l'avoir réalisé, le loup-garou s'était agenouillé devant son ami et lui avait délicatement pris la main. Elle était froide, comme inerte, et apparaissait grise dans la nuit. Remus aurait dû avoir conscience de ce à quoi il s'exposait en agissant de la sorte, mais l'unique larme de Sirius avait noyé son esprit.

Le temps aussi s'était perdu dans les tréfonds de l'étendue glacée, et Remus ne sut jamais s'ils avaient passé dans cette position quelques minutes ou plusieurs heures.

La main de Sirius semblait revenir progressivement à la vie. Elle regagna un peu en chaleur et se resserra timidement sur celle de Remus.

Le temps passant, les mâchoires de l'Animagus se décrispèrent et la sueur qui avait perlé de son front sécha. Il n'avait cependant rien perdu de sa pâleur, sa peau apparaissant flasque, noyée de rayons lunaires. Il releva légèrement la tête.

— Tu sais, c'est à cause de Regulus que je ne suis pas parti plus tôt.

La voix de Sirius était rauque, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé plusieurs jours durant; elle écorcha le coeur de Remus.

Le loup-garou resta silencieux, regardant son ami droit dans les yeux — qui brillaient dans l'ombre de son visage.

— Je me disais toujours que je pourrais le résonner, lui apprendre à penser par soi-même… Mais mes parents ont trop bien fait leur boulot, continua abruptement l'Animagus. Tu sais ce qu'il a fait cet été ? ajouta-t-il sa voix partant anormalement dans les aigus.

Il eut un rire cout et sec, étrange, dénué de joie.

— Il a décoré sa chambre de manière… originale. Tapissé les murs d'articles parlant de Voldemort. Je crois qu'il veut s'engager après avoir fini l'école. Mes parents pensent que c'est un brave petit garçon.

Remus ne put empêcher sa bouche de s'entrouvrir sous la stupeur.

Il voyait souvent ce petit Regulus, habituellement seul, et il lui semblait qu'il lisait peut-être autant que le lycanthrope lui-même. Il avait un air calme et solitaire, et Remus avait toujours pensé que c'était l'effet que Sirius avait eu sur lui — Sirius toujours dans l'exubérance, la démonstration…

Laissant son frère dans l'ombre.

Mais il ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'une telle… _démence_ avait pu couver sous ce masque pâle.

— Oui, oui. Ne t'étonnes pas. Ils ont bien travaillé, souffla amèrement Sirius.

Remus sentait l'horreur grandir en lui, il savait à quel point les parents de son ami étaient cruels; mais il ne lui était pas venu à l'idée qu'ils puissent soutenir la cause de Voldemort.

Les images tournoyaient follement dans son esprit: Lily traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe, des photos d'agressions de Moldus dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , le groupe de fanatiques de Poudlard dont faisait partie Severus Rogue…

Et Sirius, qui avait subi alors qu'il aurait pu s'enfuir bien plus tôt, uniquement pour essayer vainement de sauver son frère, alors que celui-ci ne s'en rendait même pas compte et se laissait enrôler…

Remus ne savait pas comment il aurait pu rassurer le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui — alors que lui-même n'arrivait pas à se calmer — ; ainsi, il ne le fit pas. Il se contenta de presser la main de son ami plus fort. De lui signifier qu'il était là. Qu'il n'était plus seul.

Sous ce contact, les jambes de Sirius se déplièrent. Se remettant en position normale sans qu'il ait l'air d'en avoir conscience, elles touchèrent le sol noir. Puis, l'Animagus lâcha doucement la main de Remus et leva les bras afin d'enfiler proprement son blouson de cuir; révélant le bas de son ventre alors que son T-shirt se soulevait.

Remus se figea.

La peau qui s'y trouvait était violacée, boursoufflée, tuméfiée. Comme si elle avait été rouée de coups. Ou pire.

Se levant précipitamment, Remus écarta de force les bras de son ami.

Sirius, d'abord surpris, essaya vainement de résister par la suite. Le visage horriblement crispé, il repoussait les mains du loup-garou comme s'il lui en coûtait énormément, comme s'il était complètement à bout.

— Arrête ! ordonna Remus, d'une voix blanche. Arrête, au nom de Merlin ! répéta-t-il, le souffle court.

Il ne s'était jamais senti une telle force, et il finit par immobiliser les poignets de Sirius dans sa main gauche.

Il eut l'impression qu'ils lui brûlèrent la paume.

L'Animagus s'était affalé sur le banc, tremblant de tout ses membres, respirant difficilement. Il semblait avoir renoncé honteusement, la tête basse; et Remus dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui attraper le menton et le forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Alors doucement, frissonnant, il relâcha sa prise sur les poignets de son ami. Les bras de Sirius tombèrent mollement.

Puis, tout aussi précautionneusement, tout aussi délicatement; il se saisit du coin du T-shirt de l'Animagus.

Il inspira.

Il le leva.

Sirius se recroquevilla immédiatement, et Remus dut poser une main sur ses genoux pour qu'il se détende.

Alors seulement Remus vit le torse de son ami.

Il était pâle, affreusement pâle. Presque verdâtre.

Trois horribles plaies d'un rouge foncé le barrait, contrastant terriblement avec la blancheur de la peau. Elles ressemblaient à des coupures, longues et profondes; comme trois traits qui fracassaient violemment l'image que le monde avait de Sirius Black. Il était visible que l'Animagus avait essayé de les faire cicatriser, mais sans grand succès. Elles s'étaient sommairement refermées; mais du sang foncé, coagulé suintait à leurs extrémités.

Le bas du ventre avait pris une teinte violette, bleutée. Meurtri, mutilé.

Remus chancela, le monde s'était brusquement renversé.

Il inspira brusquement à le recherche d'air et força ses yeux à se focaliser sur l'épaule anguleuse de son ami.

 _Sirius_ … Sirius qui lui avait toujours parut si intouchable, si sûr de lui… comme isolé du reste du monde dans une bulle qui interdisait aux autres de le toucher, presque même de l'approcher.

Sirius qui lui apparaissait fracassé désormais.

Remus ferma les yeux.

Il les rouvrit.

Les mutilations le narguaient, toujours présentes.

Alors qu'il comprenait qu'il allait devoir regarder la réalité en face; le lycanthrope porta une main à sa bouche, horrifié.

Il rabaissa violemment le T-shirt, comme s'il l'avait mordu.

— Tout ce temps…, murmura-t-il en secouant la tête. Ça fait plus d'une semaine _entière_ … Et tu n'as rien dit… _rien du tout_ …

Il ne reconnaissait même pas sa voix.

Et Sirius se taisait toujours, tête baissée.

— Pads… regarde-moi. S'il te plait, implora-t-il.

L'Animagus releva lentement la tête. Ses yeux gris si semblables à de la brume, si floue, si vague…

Remus secouait toujours la tête de gauche à droite, comme s'il refusait d'accepter ce qu'il voyait; le geste lui échappait complètement.

— Dis-moi… est-ce que c'est déjà arrivé par le passé ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont déjà fait ça ? ajouta-t-il avec empressement, les mots sortant comprimés et étouffés de sa gorge serrée.

 _Non_ … il devait se calmer, au nom de Merlin ! C'était d'un ami attentionné dont Sirius avait besoin en ce moment; pas d'un Remus hystérique, tout aussi remué que lui…

Avant de répondre, Sirius le regarda dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis un long moment; et ce contact si franc et si droit transperça Remus de part en part. Comme les étoiles quand elles aveuglent.

— Non, souffla enfin l'Animagus. Non, répéta-t-il comme s'il voulait vraiment convaincre Remus de la véracité de ses paroles. Je te le jures. C'était la première fois. Ma mère était vraiment hors d'elle. Je crois qu'elle ne s'est pas contrôlée. J'avoue l'avoir provoquée, mais… ça m'a échappé à moi aussi, je n'en pouvais plus.

Remus repensa à la belle soirée qu'ils avaient passé deux jours plus tôt au village… il ne s'en était même pas _douté_ …

Il se laissa tomber sur la banc à côté de son ami, se frottant douloureusement les tempes.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu sortir, pour l'avoir mise dans un tel état ? s'interrogea-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Sirius.

Son ami se taisait.

— La conversation avait glissé sur un terrain insupportable, répondit finalement l'Animagus, à la grande surprise de son ami — qui ne s'attendait à aucune réponse. J'étais pas rentré la veille au soir. Je suis sorti, j'ai rencontré une fille… vite fait quoi, tu vois le genre.

Remus voyait très bien, et il n'était pas certain de vraiment apprécier. Mais il se tût, conscient que c'était une chance exceptionnelle (qui ne se répéterait pas) que Sirius se confie à lui.

— Elle était plutôt sympa, ce qui fait que je ne suis rentré que le lendemain soir, continua-t-il en haussant les épaules d'un air qui se voulait désinvolte.

Remus se fit la réflexion que, en vue des blessures de son ami, ce geste devait probablement lui faire terriblement mal; il s'était donc tant habitué à la douleur…

— Je suis arrivé en plein milieu du repas. Kreattur a boudé par ce qu'il a dû me re-préparer à manger; mais rien qu'à l'expression de ma mère, j'ai compris que la soirée allait être sympathique. Après un interrogatoire digne d'une Auror, elle a déduit que j'avais passé la nuit avec une Moldue et a commencé à hurler… que j'avais déshonoré la famille, qu'elle me déshéritait, que je n'étais qu'un Traitre à mon Sang, et tout le baratin habituel. Cette fois j'en ai eu plus que marre, oh ! ces crétins qui ne pensent qu'au statut de leur Sang… Eh, les gars ! on a tous le même, il est rouge chez tout le monde. Enfin, se reprit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Je crois que je lui ai jeté de la soupe brûlante à la gueule à peu près au moment où elle a commencé à parler de « certains hybrides perfides » que je fréquentais et de cette « satanée Sang-de-Bourbe aux cheveux roux ». C'est là que ça a dégénéré.

Remus ne voulait pas en savoir plus, et Sirius n'ajouta rien.

 _Certain hybrides perfides…_

Remus n'aurait jamais imaginé que la culpabilité avait un tel poids. Il était un terrible fardeau pour son ami…

 _Non ! Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort ! Tu as une chance de lui rendre un peu de tout ce que tu lui dois, saisis-là._

Remus se redressa avant d'avoir eut le temps de changer d'avis.

— Viens.

Il tendit une main qui ne tremblait plus à son ami.

Qui la prit sans hésitation.

La paume de Sirius s'était réellement réchauffée, donnant au lycanthrope l'envie de ne jamais la lâcher; tandis qu'il entrainait Sirius en direction de la maison. Et dire qu'il pouvait sentir à quel point ils étaient liés par ce simple contact. Il secoua la tête à l'idée qu'il ait pu hésité à rejoindre Sirius.

Merlin, heureusement qu'il l'avait fait.

* * *

Remus entra furtivement dans la demeure; puis fit patienter son ami dans la cuisine tandis qu'il montait silencieusement à l'étage, afin de ne pas réveiller les dormeurs.

Il en revient les bras chargés de divers baumes et pommades, aux flacons de formes étranges et aux couleurs vives.

— Voilà, fit-il en déversant les remèdes sur la table de la salle à manger. Maintenant assied-toi et tiens-toi tranquille.

Sirius prit docilement place sur la même chaise que celle sur laquelle il avait été soigné par Mrs Potter, comme par habitude.

Remus haussa les sourcils.

— Enlève ton T-shirt, ordonna-t-il comme si ça avait été une évidence depuis le début (il avait remarquablement caché son trouble).

Un flottement. Sirius le regardait dans les yeux; ses cheveux mi-longs encadrant gracieusement son visage, ses pommettes hautes, le creux de ses joues et ses yeux gris à la forme presque _orientale_ — un des fantasmes secrets de Remus était de les voir un jour maquillés à l'eye liner, comme celui que portait Lily de temps en temps.

Mais Sirius rompit le contact visuel et Remus détourna prestement le regard, le coeur battant si fort qu'il avait peur que son ami ne l'entende. Mais l'Animagus se débarrassait précautionneusement de son haut de pyjama, afin de ne pas le frotter à ses plaies, et ne semblait pas prêter attention aux rythme cardiaque tambourinant du lycanthrope.

Remus prit une inspiration afin de se donner du courage, puis tourna le regard vers le torse de son ami.

À la lumière artificielle tout se voyait.

Les muscles fins et souples de Sirius, les lignes harmonieuses qu'ils traçaient sur son torse. Remus s'était toujours secrètement dit que son ami avait la musculature d'un acrobate, ou celle d'un danseur. Jamais celle d'un lourdaud, non; elle se dessinait tout en souplesse et en légèreté, donnait l'impression que Sirius pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait de son corps.

Mais il y avait toujours ses trois horribles balafres. Et sous cet éclairage, le lycanthrope en voyait tout les détails, jusque dans les plus horribles.

Il se détourna et se dirigea vers la table, où il choisi quelques flacons d'une main tremblotante; puis se dirigea vers Sirius.

Son ami avait déjà soigné tout ce qui pouvait l'être à l'aide de magie, à Remus de voir ce qu'il pourrait faire avec son propre attirail.

Il s'arrêta cependant abruptement alors que ses doigt enduits de baume allaient toucher la peau pâle de son ami.

— Ça risque de faire un peu mal, déclara-t-il afin de justifier son hésitation.

Puis, lentement, il plaça son autre main contre la peau tiède de l'épaule de Sirius; comme pour le rassurer.

Sirius serra les dents mais ne se plaignit pas, tandis que Remus s'appliquait à le soigner du mieux qu'il pouvait.

La peau pâle de Sirius était fraîche, mais les balafres étaient brûlantes; Remus eut l'impression qu'elles le calcinaient.

— D'où est-ce que tu as tout ça ? questionna finalement Sirius, en désignant d'un mouvement de tête la panoplie de remèdes qui trainaient sur la table; alors que Remus hésitant entre deux flacons aux couleurs vives.

— Tu sais en été, quand Mrs Pomfresh n'est pas là et que je ne peux pas utiliser de magie, il faut bien que je me soigne après les nuits de pleine Lune.

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux de l'Animagus.

— Oui, c'est vrai. C'était assez évident, murmura-t-il en hochant la tête.

* * *

— Tu est au courant du fait que je vais probablement devoir dire tout… _ça_ aux Potter…, commença Remus, conscient de plomber complètement la conversation.

Il n'eut pas le courage de finir sa phrase.

Sirius maintenant soigné du mieux que le lycanthrope le pouvait; une douce chaleur semblait se créer du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble et du réconfort qu'ils tiraient après les évènements de la nuit. Ils étaient assis à la table de la cuisine, savourant du chocolat (sur conseil de Remus, qui disait que c'était « toujours la bonne chose à manger dans ses cas-là »).

— Oh, s'il te plait… est-ce qu'on peut en reparler demain ? soupira Sirius avec lassitude.

Remus comprit que c'en avait été assez pour une soirée. Sirius avait raison, ils pouvaient en reparler le lendemain.

Il remontèrent donc silencieusement à la chambre. Au pas de la porte Sirius se métamorphosa en Patmol, ce qu'il faisait toujours lorsqu'il se sentait mal.

Et en regardant tendrement le gros chien noir se rouler en boule sur son lit; Remus réalisa que s'il ne l'avait pas fait plus tôt, c'était qu'il n'en avait tout simplement pas eu la force.

* * *

 **Voilà… j'espère que vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire. J'ai été très perfectionniste, je voulais vous le livrer au meilleur de sa forme. Et vraiment vous transmettre les émotions des personnages au mieux, de la manière la plus véridique.**


	4. quatre

**Mes amouuurs !**

 **Voici enfin le chapitre 4 ! Et je peux vous dire que j'ai sué pour pouvoir vous le publier aujourd'hui x) ! Car je pars demain pour dix jours en voyage sans mon ordinateur et donc aucun moyen de poster, je me suis donc donnée un coup de pied au cul et en une soirée j'ai fini la rédaction, fait la relecture, correction, l'adaptation à un format publiable, les RÀR, etc. Je crois que j'a jamais été aussi productive de ma vie hahaha**

 **Donc je vous prie de m'excuser si certaines coquilles m'ont échappé, je suis entrain de m'endormir sur mon clavier en ce moment… et demain j'ai une journée ultra chargée. Génial. x)**

 **j amespctter : De gros bisous baveux pour te remercier de tes compliments 3 ! J'espère que ce chapitre 4 te plaira et t'intéressera autant que les précédents !**

 **Petitepointe2 : Très heureuse de contribuer à ton bonheur de la sorte haha ! Quant à la phrase « si Remus avait été une fille... », tu as tout à fait raison ! J'ai d'abord hésité à y écrire une suite explicite, puis je me suis ravisée. J'ai préféré laisser ce petit effet énigmatique et puis je me suis dit que Sirius ne réalisait et n'assumait pas encore assez ce qu'il ressentait pour Remus pour vraiment se dire « JE VEUX TROP L'EMBRASSER BORDEL. » x) Bref en résumé, tu m'as comprise. Et ça me fait très plaisir que tu aies aimé et bien interprété le comportement de Remus dans ce chapitre 3, c'est un aspect que j'ai énormément travaillé :)**

 **Kahouete : Aaaaah, mais voilà ton vrai pseudo ! Sur ta première review tu apparaissait comme non-membre par ce que tu avais oublié le « e » haha, maintenant je vais pouvoir aller espionner ton compte à toi aussi… *enfile sa tenue de stalkeuse pour aller lire des fanfictions* Non, plus sérieusement, je suis très contente que ce fameux chapitre 3, qui m'a fait m'arracher les cheveux à en devenir chauve, soit bien passé ^^ ! Encore merci pour tes compliments !**

 **Amelga : Mais non voyons, je ne t'en voudrais jamais ^^ Trop d'amour pour mes lectrices, comment pouvoir leur en vouloir ? Sinon, super ! trop ! méga ! giga ! contente que tu aies autant aimé ce chapitre ! Et oui, regarde mes enfants, il sont si adorables… et leurs émotions si complexes… *essuie une larme* Hahahaha autrement j'adore les surnoms que tu leur invente à chaque review x) (gros coup de coeur pour _Sirinouchet_ et _Remusininouchet_ ), d'ailleurs il y a peut-être quelque chose qui va te faire sourire dans ce chapitre, j'en dis pas plus… Tu vas aussi voir comment leur relation évolue ^^ Bonne lecture amourette !**

 **Bleeding Coconut : Ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre dire que ce n'est pas grave si je mets du temps pour publier, j'ai un peu tendance à me stresser pour ça ^^ Et tu n'imagines pas la taille de mon ego à présent que tu m'as dit que ma fic était de qualité haha ! Bien, je vais aller me dégonfler la tête à coup de sommeil et je te laisse avec ce chapitre 4 ! :)**

 **Lena la rate : Gerbette ! Je t'ai déjà un peu répondu à ta review mais c'est pas grave, trop d'amour pour toi, alors je le refais une deuxième fois 3 ! Je ne sais pas si tu as vu mes snaps, mais je pense que tu m'engeulerais très fort si tu savais quelle heure il est… aïe ! En plus demain grosse journée. Mais pas grave, au moins je ne suis pas en retard sur ma publication ! Que te dire d'autre que le fait tu me manques et que tu me fais ENORMEMENT plaisir en me complimentant ainsi… Ah oui ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **En relisant tout vos compliments et vos belles attentes, je me suis mise une pression assez idiote, mais j'ai l'impression que ce chapitre 4 n'est pas au niveau du troisième… j'espère qu'il vous conviendra tout de même !**

 **Encore des énormes câlins à tout les reviewers ! Vous êtes des anges ! Et même si vous lisez et que vous reviewez pas, vous avez quand même le droit à un bisou ^^ (je suis pas trop gentille ?)**

 **Sinon, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais j'ai à peu près trouvé mon rythme de publication. Je vous donne donc rdv autour du 10 de chaque mois pour un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **4.**

✧ Étoile

Le lendemain, Sirius se réveilla alors que la journée était déjà bien avancée. C'était une belle matinée; et la lumière jaune du soleil qui passait au travers des failles des volets se teintait d'un gris chaud qui ne demandait qu'à être doré à l'ouverture des fenêtres.

Mais pour l'instant, Sirius profitait du calme de la pièce en observant Remus au travers de ses paupières à demi-closes.

Le lycanthrope avait toujours été le lève-tard des Maraudeurs; à l'inverse de Sirius qui, contrairement à ce que les apparences suggéraient, se levait toujours de bonne heure. Hormis le jours où il sortait. Mais ces soirées-là obéissaient à d'autres règles.

Peter et James s'étaient probablement levés depuis longtemps, donc le fait que Sirius ait dormi si tard était déjà complètement cramé. Aucune excuse ne le justifierait vraiment, il le savait. Ses amis le connaissaient trop bien pour détecter les mensonges qu'il pourrait leur servir.

Aussi, il retardait le moment fatal où il serait forcé de descendre à la cuisine. Et qui aurait cru que regarder Moony pouvait être si captivant ? En tout cas ça faisait efficacement passer le temps et relaxait passablement.

Et bien qu'en l'absence de lumière dans la chambre tout apparaissait terne; Remus, lui, semblait briller d'une manière que les yeux de Sirius ne percevaient pas vraiment. Mais quelque chose en lui, un sens oublié, ressentait les rayons étranges qui émanaient de son ami.

Peut-être était-ce tout simplement dû à la gratitude qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis de celui-ci.

C'était en effet la première nuit depuis près de deux semaines, durant laquelle il avait bien dormi. Enfin, le premier « bout de nuit ». La première partie de celle-ci n'avait pas été de tout repos. Mais lorsqu'il s'était recouché, il s'était immédiatement endormi sans se retourner des heures durant dans son lit; il n'avait fait aucun cauchemar et avait dormi comme un bébé. Peut-être sa forme canine l'avait-elle aidée ? En tout cas, il n'avait pas eut ce sommeil agité, durant lequel il était si peu détendu que ses rêves ressemblaient plutôt à des pensées qu'autre chose, qui avait occupé toutes ses nuits depuis sa fuite. Et c'était la première fois qu'il se réveillait sans mal de tête et sans jambes flageolantes au matin. En vérité, ces derniers temps, son sommeil l'avait plus épuisé qu'autre chose; mais aujourd'hui… Oui, en regardant le visage paisible de Remus, Sirius se dit qu'aujourd'hui, il y avait véritablement quelque chose de différent.

Et, cerise sur le gâteau ! ses plaies le cuisaient beaucoup moins. La douleur était devenue supportable.

Sirius s'enfonça plus profondément dans ses couvertures, profitant de leur chaleur et soupirant de contentement. Il ne quitta pas des yeux son ami.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci papillonnait déjà des paupières. Il se réveillait.

Il plissa presque immédiatement les yeux sous la lumière matinale. Son visage grimaçant adorablement à cause des rayons de soleil que laissaient passer les volets de James que Remus ne jugeait pas suffisamment opaques. À croire qu'il lui faudrait dormir dans un cercueil pour n'avoir aucun éclairage venant de l'extérieur.

— Coucou, marmonna-t-il d'une voix endormie.

— Salut, lui répondit Sirius en souriant doucement.

— Toujours pas descendu ?

Les boucles indisciplinées du lycanthrope lui cachaient presque la moitié du visage, l'autre moitié étant enfouie sous sa couverture. Seuls ses yeux ambrés brillaient au travers de ce fouillis.

— Non, c'est bien ça le problème. Et j'arrive pas à trouver d'excuse, on s'est couchés à la même heure qu'eux hier.

Remus bâilla démesurément.

— Laisse-moi me réveiller, ensuite on trouvera bien un truc à leur servir.

La reconnaissance de Sirius pour son ami crût encore, le lycanthrope n'avait même pas essayé de le convaincre de dire la vérité, pourtant la veille il l'avait voulu… Il acceptait le choix de Sirius sans discuter.

— Je crois qu'on va devoir me mettre dans le mensonge aussi, continua Remus. Ça paraitra moins suspect.

— Ouais, mais bon… qu'est-ce qu'on aurait bien pu aller faire au beau milieu de la nuit ? Soupira Sirius en levant les bras au ciel dans une de ses fameuses mimiques dramatiques.

Remus se tût, puis le fixa un moment en fronçant les sourcils.

— Padfoot, t'es un idiot, finit-il par déclarer. Mais bon, apparement, il va falloir adapter notre stratégie à cet aspect-ci, capitula-t-il en soupirant.

Il balança énergiquement ses jambes hors de son lit.

— Bien… réfléchissons, s'exclama-t-il en croisant les bras.

Sirius avait rarement vu Remus manifester tant de ressources si tôt le matin.

— Tu t'es levé cette nuit par ce que tu n'arrivais pas à dormir… Non ! Tu t'es endormi avant tout le monde hier, c'est cramé.

— Je me suis réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit avec une très forte envie de pisser ? proposa Sirius.

Remus se tourna vivement vers lui en le pointant du doigt.

— Oui ! C'est bien ça ! Super crédible en plus, vu tout le thé que t'as bu hier soir.

— Ouais, je le sens bien d'ailleurs. Il ne demande qu'à sortir, je peux te l'assurer… répondit Sirius avec un rictus.

— Merci pour pour cette contribution très pertinente Pads.

— Avec plaisir Moony chéri, rétorqua l'Animagus en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel… ce qui donna à Sirius suffisamment d'énergie pour s'extirper lui aussi de ses couvertures. Et encore, pour la première fois depuis deux semaine, la tête ne lui tourna pas lorsqu'il se mit sur pied. Il en sourit de plus belle.

— Et bien sûr, puisque tu n'étais absolument pas silencieux, tu m'as réveillé ! approuvait le lycanthrope. Donc, pour ne pas sortir de son sommeil toute la maisonnée, on est sorti dehors; comme ça j'ai pu laisser libre cours à ma fureur.

— C'est pas un peu excessif "fureur" ?

— Non, absolument pas ! Tu sais à quel point le sommeil c'est sacré pour moi !

Sirius éclata de son rire semblable à un aboiement de chien, son Moony énervé était tout bonnement adorable.

— Et ensuite, on est restés discuter dehors ? suggéra l'Animagus.

— Oui, et on a pas vu le temps passer, ce qui fait qu'on s'est couché… il y pas longtemps quoi.

— Parfait ! s'écria le jeune brun.

Mais… tout de même, bien qu'il ne se sente pas gêné, Sirius avait cette légère indécision vis-à-vis de s'ils devaient parler de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé durant la nuit. Il y eut un flottement… puis, Remus prit l'initiative:

— Est-ce que ça va, euh… ton torse ? balbutia-t-il, tout rougissant.

Sirius acquiesça silencieusement de la tête.

— Oui… Merci, vraiment merci, ajouta-t-il doucement en se forçant à regarder son ami dans ses yeux ambrés.

Celui-ci lui sourit. Un sourire qui se passait de mots.

— Tu serais d'accord que je jette un coup d'oeil ? Enfin, tu comprends… il faut que je surveille un peu la guérison si tu ne veux pas en parler aux Potter.

Alors, dans un silence cristallin, Sirius enleva précautionneusement son T-shirt et le laissa glisser à terre. Puis il se redressa sur son lit, et attendit patiemment que son ami vienne s'assoir à côté de lui.

Ce que celui-ci fit, frémissant de la proximité de l'Animagus.

Sirius résista à l'envie de se transformer en Padfoot sous le toucher hésitant des doigts du lycanthrope. Mais il se força tout de même à fixer les bras de son ami qui s'affairaient. Ne pas lever les yeux, surtout pas. Cependant… il se demanda si la peau de Remus était toujours aussi tiède qu'elle l'avait été durant la nuit, lorsqu'il lui avait pris la main…

— Je ne vais pas te remettre du produit maintenant, par ce que ça sentirait tellement fort que tout le monde serait interpellé. Mais sinon… ça me semble en bonne voie.

Sirius lui sourit doucement.

— Merci.

— Tu me l'as déjà dit, répondit Remus, rougissant de plus belle, mais sans baisser les yeux.

— Je ne le dirai jamais assez, donc autant saisir chaque occasion.

Le lycanthrope gloussa de son rire tintant. Et cela rassura Sirius, car il savait que même quand plus rien n'existerait, le tintement du rire de Remus persisterait.

— Bien ! Trêve de mondanités, il faut qu'on descende leur livrer notre superbe histoire, lança Sirius avec entrain.

Le lycanthrope leva les yeux au ciel pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, décidément c'était une belle journée qui s'annonçait !

— Padfoot, t'as vraiment un don pour casser l'ambiance.

— Quelle ambiance ? s'étonna celui-ci.

— Devine.

Sirius haussa les sourcils.

— Aucune idée.

— T'es vraiment un idiot.

— Moi aussi je t'aime.

— Bon, puisque c'est impossible de tenir une conversation normale avec toi, autant descendre, soupira Remus en secouant la tête d'exaspération.

Ils enfilèrent des habits de jour et Sirius sortit de la chambre à la suite de son ami, tout content de lui.

À leur arrivée dans la cuisine, ils n'eurent même pas le temps de livrer leur mensonge tout prêt à leurs amis; puisque James se jeta sur eux en leur hurlant et braillant, qu'ils ne savaient rien, qu'ils n'allaient sûrement jamais deviner ce qui c'était passé, par ce que _les gars ! C'est ouffissime !_

— Evans t'as envoyé une lettre confessant son amour secret ? proposa Sirius d'un ton narquois.

— Euh… non, répondit un James nettement refroidi. C'est vrai que ça paraît moins enjaillant vu comme ça… Mais bon c'est pas grave ! se reprit-il en affichant à nouveau son sourire idiot. Je suis quand même capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor !

Sirius siffla d'admiration.

— Beau gosse ! lança-t-il, impressionné.

Remus s'était déjà jeté dans les bras de James avec une précipitation et un empressement euphorique, tout en lui donnant de grandes claques dans le dos.

— Bravo mec ! Bravo ! lui hurlait-il à l'oreille.

Sirius se joignit alors à cette folle accolade et bientôt Peter entamait avec eux un hymne à la gloire du…

 _Beau James Potter,_

 _sur son balais d'argent,_

 _et son insigne brillant,_

 _de capitaine fringant !_

James s'empara théâtralement du fameux insigne et l'épingla sur son T-shirt avec une expression de héros antique, tandis qu'autour de lui ses amis dansaient de manière chaotique en lui vouant des regards exagérément admiratifs.

 _Il est si fort,_

 _il vole si bien,_

 _il n'a jamais avoir tort,_

 _je ne lui refuserais jamais rien !_

Sirius était définitivement le meilleur à cet exercice, improvisant avec grâce et ridicule chaque vers; et après quelques autres couplets endiablés à la gloire du _somptueux binoclard sur son balais de diamant,_ ils s'écroulèrent tous de rire sur la table de la cuisine.

— Mon gars n'empêche, cet insigne il est… (Sirius leva le pouce en l'air en faisant la moue, comme pour monter qu'il n'avait pas de mots qui pourraient décrire une telle beauté.) Evans va avoir un orgasme visuel.

— Merci pour ces détails Pads, ronchonna Remus, à bout de souffle, bien qu'il glousse tout de même.

Peter s'étouffait presque tellement il riait. James sauta sur l'occasion et lança à Remus et Sirius avec un rictus moqueur:

— En parlant d'orgasme, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait cette nuit les gars pour vous être réveillés aussi tard ?

Remus rougit brusquement, ouvrit la bouche en un parfait « O » outré, haussa les sourcils et donna presque immédiatement une tape au bras de son ami trop curieux; et toute cette étrange démarche fut accompagnée d'un « _James_ ! » indigné; réaction que Sirius ne comprit pas vraiment.

Car lui, avait trouvé la blague très drôle et avait explosé de son rire semblable aux aboiements de Patmol. Ce genre d'humour le ferait toujours glousser.

Finalement, lorsqu'il eut finit de s'esclaffer; il se pencha vers James et lui souffla:

— En vérité, c'est dix fois moins tripant, j'ai juste eu besoin de pisser pendant la nuit; je me suis levé et j'ai réveillé Moony. Il s'est énervé et on est sorti dehors pour pas tous vous tirer du sommeil, puis on est resté un peu là-bas à parler… Mais bon, ta version est dix fois mieux.

Il rit encore, sans comprendre pourquoi Remus le fixait avec une expression du visage si étrange. Et bien qu'il glousse toujours, ce regard si direct que lui lançait le lycanthrope lui faisait un drôle d'effet.

* * *

○ Lune

Doucement bercé par ce bruit de rails si familier, le regard perdu dans la paysage gris de la campagne anglaise, Remus se remémorait les deux semaines passées chez James cet été.

Elles lui paraissaient si irréelles, qu'il avait l'impression de les avoir rêvées. Et qu'il se réveillait à présent dans le Poudlard Express; la fameuse locomotive rouge, solide témoin de la routine qu'il suivait avec joie depuis six ans maintenant, le ramenant à la réalité.

Même le tonnerre qui grondait derrière la vitre du train semblait lui prouver que tout ceci avait été imaginé; car qui aurait pu prédire deux jours auparavant, sous la chaleur écrasante de cette fin de vacances, que la rentrée serait si froide et si pluvieuse ?

Et pourtant… Remus sentait encore l'odeur d'herbe coupée qui avait flotté dans le jardin de James durant son séjour chez lui, il voyait les volutes de fumée des cigarettes de Sirius qui s'enfuyaient dans les chaudes nuits d'été, il entendait les rires tonitruants de ses amis sous l'effet de la Bièreaubeurre dont il sentait encore les bulles exploser sur sa langue…

Et tout ceci, que des souvenirs si précis et pourtant si irréels… Mais, Merlin ! qu'il était tout même heureux d'avoir passé ces deux fabuleuses semaines avec ses meilleurs amis, il s'était rarement senti aussi à l'aise quelque part.

Bon, bien évidemment, il y avait eu toute cette histoire avec Sirius… Mais Remus préférait ne pas penser à l'incidence que ses actes auraient par la suite. Pour l'instant il profiterait encore un peu des sourires de son ami sans culpabiliser.

— Et de toute évidence, vous accompagnerez les Premières années jusqu'à leur dortoir… précisait la Préfète-en-chef de sa voix autoritaire.

Remus s'affala un peu plus contre la vitre fraiche de la fenêtre. Le compartiment des Préfets, tout éclairé de l'artificielle lumière jaune des jours pluvieux, était silencieux et à l'écoute. Les nouveaux élus de Cinquième année sur le qui-vive, nerveux quant aux attentes de la Préfète-en-chef, dont Remus avait même oublié le nom. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'ennuyait…

Cette fameuse Préfète-en-chef, devait avoir parlé depuis un bout de temps désormais, et le lycanthrope priait qu'elle s'arrête le plus tôt possible. Il se réjouissait déjà de revenir dans le compartiment des Maraudeurs, où ses amis préparaient soigneusement leur prochain mauvais coup destiné aux Serpentards. Ce serait beaucoup plus excitant que de croupir ici sous les instructions assommantes de cette coincée du cul aux boucles blondes. Excusez cette injure, mais l'ennui était véritablement _terrible_.

— …aussi, ne l'oubliez pas: vous montrez l'exemple aux plus jeunes, il est donc primordial que vous…

Remus ricana tout bas, oh ! quel exemple il allait montrer si c'était lui qui se faisait prendre durant la prochaine farce des Maraudeurs.

Il tourna son regard vers Lily, qui le fixait en fronçant les sourcils. Ah, apparement ce n'était pas si bas qu'il avait lâché son ricanement.

— _On se fait chier ici_ , articula-t-il silencieusement à son encontre afin de justifier sa conduite.

Lily était probablement la dernière des personnes qui devait être mise au courant du sympathique coup que les Maraudeurs préparaient aux Serpentards. Remus n'avait pas oublié les incidents qui étaient survenus après les B.U.S.E. ; et bien qu'il ignore en quels termes se trouvaient désormais Severus Rogue et Lily, il ne se doutait pas que le sujet reste sensible.

La jeune rousse fit la moue en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.

Finalement, juste au moment où Remus envisageait sérieusement de quitter le compartiment, poli ou non; la réunion se conclut. Soupirant de soulagement, il sortit hâtivement du compartiment des Préfets en compagnie de Lily. Celle-ci fit donc un petit bout de chemin avec lui.

— Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? lui demanda-t-elle, alors qu'ils progressaient dans l'étroit couloir du Poudlard Express.

— Plutôt bien, j'ai passé les deux dernières semaines chez James.

Lily ne dit rien, mais leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir exaspéré. Remus se déconfit: la jeune rousse n'avait pas changé d'avis concernant le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Le lycanthrope avait espéré qu'elle aurait peut-être médité durant les vacances le geste de défense que James avait eu pour elle lorsque Rogue l'avait traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe. Eh bien, non.

Après quelques autres minutes de conversation avec Lily durant lesquelles elle lui révéla qu'elle avait passé la plupart des vacances d'été avec un de ses amis d'enfance, un Moldu dont elle avait été enchantée de recroiser le chemin; Remus regagna le compartiment des Maraudeurs. Et bien qu'il sache qu'elle le lui avait dit uniquement par ce qu'elle savait que cette information abattrait James, il ne put s'empêcher de déclarer haut et fort en écartanant la porte:

— On dirait que Lily s'est entichée d'un Moldu pendant les vacances !

Et voilà qu'il tombait comme un idiot dans le piège de la jeune rousse. Mais il avait promis à James de lui rapporter toutes les informations qu'il pouvait glaner sur l'élue de son coeur…

Un tonnerre de protestations accueilli sa nouvelle. James affichant une expression scandalisée, Peter poussant un « Nooooooon ! » dramatique et Sirius se levant — en entrainant dans son élan la carte du Maraudeur sur laquelle il était penché avant que Remus ne rentre, ainsi que quelques friandises, au sol —, gesticulant et braillant quelque chose si fort que ses paroles en devenaient incompréhensibles.

— On se calme, les enfants ! On se calme ! s'écria Remus.

Ses amis se rassirent docilement sur leurs sièges, mais leurs visages affichaient toujours une expression révoltée et outrée.

Remus s'assit à son tour sur la banquette opposée à celle de James et Peter, se retrouvant donc côte à côte avec Sirius. Génial. Voilà qui l'aiderait à se concentrer.

Essayant d'ignorer l'odeur d'homme, de cuir, de cigarette et de chien mouillé qui flottait vicieusement dans l'air à sa droite; il soutint:

— Enfin, c'est pas si affreux, voyons. Elle ne le reverra plus pendant un an, et si ça se trouve il l'aura oubliée d'ici l'été prochain.

— Mais…

— Ne t'inquiètes pas Prongs, on va t'élaborer un plan d'attaque infaillible, le rassura le lycanthrope.

— Mais oui ! C'est ça ! s'égosilla soudain Sirius en se penchant avec enthousiasme vers Remus.

Une bouffée de l'odeur qu'il essayait précisément d'éviter s'engouffra dans les narines de celui-ci. Sous son impact, il eut momentanément du mal à se concentrer sur ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Le cerveau du lycanthrope avait probablement été touché par un _Petrificus Totalus_. Oui, il préférait cette explication.

Et pourtant ils n'étaient même pas encore arrivés à Poudlard.

— Moony, ton défi de cette année… annonçait toujours théâtralement Sirius, c'est de convaincre Evans que James c'est un mec bien !

— Non, non ! C'est à James de le faire ! C'est à lui de le prouver, protesta Remus. À moins que vous ne vouliez tous secrètement que ce soit _moi_ qui finisse par sortir avec Lily…

Le lycanthrope jeta un regard en coin à Sirius, guettant sa réaction; et oh ! il ne fut pas déçu. Son cri surpassa même en décibels celui de James (un simple « _Remus_ ! » consterné).

— Ah, non ! objectait avec force Sirius, outré. Ça, jamais ! On garde notre Mumus ***** pour nous tout seuls !

Le loup-garou eut un sourire satisfait.

— Dis plutôt que tu veux le garder pour _toi_ tout seul, railla James.

Peter approuva énergiquement d'un signe de tête. Sous de telles paroles, Sirius fit une moue boudeuse.

— Bah, si vous en voulez pas, moi je le garde, déclara-t-il.

Et accompagnant la parole du geste, il s'agrippa à Remus comme un koala. Et il ne lâcha plus. Plus du tout. Et le loup-garou sentait les bras fermes de son ami agrippés autour de son torse. Si fermes. Il devait grâce à Merlin de ne pas être tombé tout raide de la banquette. Pourtant, il lui semblait qu'il souriait même. Doux Jésus, comment arrivait-il à se maîtriser de la sorte ? Il devait aborder un air content et détendu, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Pendant que la chaleur du corps de Sirius l'enflammait.

Et en effet son ami ne rompit plus leur contact physique de tout le voyage (Oui, oui, de _tout le voyage_ ! En _entier_ !), même lors de l'organisation du fameux coup que préparaient les Maraudeurs contre les Serpentards. Grâce à Merlin ! Remus finit par s'habituer à la chaleur de ce corps chaud contre le sien, et l'envie de rendre son étreinte à Sirius le prit bientôt.

Il opta pour une option d'entre deux, c'était le plus prudent… enfin, peut-être pas si prudent que ça, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Alors que Sirius finit par appuyer son dos contre l'épaule de Remus et reposer sa tête sur la jointure entre le cou et l'épaule du lycanthrope; Remus souleva un bras frémissant de crainte et d'impatience qu'il passa avec hésitation autour de la taille de son ami. Voyant que Sirius ne bronchait pas, il raffermit son étreinte… Même au travers du T-shirt de Sirius, le loup-garou sentait cette aura de puissance et de chaleur qui émanait de la peau de l'Animagus. Sirius ne dit toujours rien. Et Remus avait momentanément oublié James et Peter, si bien qu'il ne s'enquit absolument pas de leur réaction.

C'était terrible de voir à quel point Sirius et lui s'étaient rapprochés rien qu'en deux semaines, songea Remus. Bien sûr, ils avaient toujours été proches, et leur intimité avait toujours été différente de celle que partageaient James et Sirius. Eux étaient l'un pour l'autre comme des frères, tandis que Remus et Sirius… Mon Dieu ! Remus n'arrivait même pas à décrire leur relation. Non, ils ne se comportaient pas comme des frères, ça c'était sûr… car il y avait ce léger charme dans leur rapports, cette petite étincelle qui brillait différemment lorsqu'ils passaient du temps ensemble, cette douce promesse dans leurs yeux quand ils riaient…

Seigneur. Voilà qu'il s'égarait complètement. Heureusement qu'aucun des Maraudeurs n'était Legilimens. Remus avait presque honte de s'être laissé aller à un tel élan de romantisme. Quelle absurdité.

Surtout pour un loup-garou. Il fallait absolument qu'il se sorte ses sentiments pour l'Animagus de la tête; car Sirius, en plus de s'intéresser aux filles, n'aurait rien à faire d'un monstre…

Il se secoua, mentalement tout du moins.

La pluie battait toujours les fenêtres et le toit du train, de ce bruit de fond continu qui les accompagnait depuis le début de leur voyage. Et James et Sirius débattaient encore de la meilleure manière de s'introduire dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Remus sentait son ami s'agiter contre son épaule et sous son bras.

— Mais la cape d'invisibilité c'est la _base_ ! protestait James d'une voix scandalisée. Tu voudrais quand même pas trahir notre enfant ? Si ? Tu ferais ça ? Tu me brises de coeur, Padfoot.

— Voyons Prongs ! s'indignait Sirius. Tu te rend compte de ce que tu dis là ? Moi ? Trahir _notre_ enfant ? Ce serait du blasphème. Non, jamais. Surtout qu'on en aura besoin pour la seconde partie du plan…

— Mais si elle est nécessaire de toute façon, pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser du début à la fin ? le coupa James en haussant les sourcils.

— Mais imagine le kiff, le kiff Prongs ! Préparer du Polynectar ! Sous le nez des profs ! Je pense qu'ils soupçonnent peut-être déjà le coup de la cape, mais là… on les prendrait par surprise ! Ils se diront tous: ''Toujours aussi inventifs, ces Maraudeurs !", et nous, on aura le succès, conclu théâtralement Sirius, se laissant retomber contre son Remus.

— Pads, premièrement arrête de gesticuler comme ça, tu vas finir par me briser une côte, intervient le lycanthrope, car s'il avait suivit la conversation dès son commencement il l'aurait fait beaucoup plus tôt. Deuxièmement, continua-t-il, le Polynectar met un mois à mijoter. Donc je crains que si tu veux toujours garder vendredi prochain comme date ça va pas trop être possible. En plus, ça sera le lendemain de ma transformation, je sais pas si ça serait une très bonne idée de me re-métamorphoser…

L'expression boudeuse de Sirius se transforma immédiatement en mine inquiète lorsqu'il tourna le visage en direction de Remus contre lequel il était toujours appuyé. Le lycanthrope retint son souffle, le nez de Sirius touchait presque le sien.

— Oh, oui. Bien sûr ! Tu as raison.

Remus n'avait jamais vu une expression aussi stupéfaite à James et Peter. Oui Mesdames et Messieurs, voici le jour historique où Sirius venait d'accepter une contrainte sans argumenter.

* * *

 ***Oui, oui ma chère Amelga, j'ai trouvé le surnom que tu lui as donné tellement adorable que je l'ai utilisé pour ce chapitre… x)**


	5. cinq

**Hello les poulettes !**

 **Le chapitre 5 est enfin làààà ! Désolée du retard… Pas mal de boulot ces temps-ci. Aujourd'hui premier jour à Poudlard pour nos Maraudeurs, vous verrez l'effet que ça aura sur nos garçons :) (je sais pas si le smiley est approprié, mais bon… vous verrez en lisant).**

 **Petite dédicace spéciale à Anahí le riz qui m'a signifié que si je publiais pas bientôt ce chapitre elle me battrait (« avec amour », bien évidemment)… Nan, en vérité heureusement que t'étais là cocotte tu m'as forcée à me bouger le cul x)**

 **Quant à Lena la rate, tu verras, j'ai fait les « éclaircissements » que tu m'as tant réclamé. Enfin, une partie de ceux-ci en tout cas. Tu verras ils sont intéressants hihi… :)**

 **Ptitepointe2** **: Ouéééé, heureuse que ça t'ait plu ! Oui, chacun selon leur caractère commence à se poser des questions… dans ce chapitre c'est encore plus prononcé, tu verras. Oui hihi la scène de Lily et du Moldu m'a bien fait marrer à écrire x) en tout cas bonne lecture pour ce chapitre 5, en espérant que tu le kifferas autant que les autres ! Plein de bisous ^^**

 **Kahouete** **: Oui heureusement que Remus est là, il fait du bien à Sirius :3 ! Ce chapitre-là est un peu moins « doux » que le précédent mais bon… je pense qu'il te plaira quand même, bisous et bonne lecture !**

 **ThePotterheadPhilosophie** **: J'aime bien ton pseudo hihi ! Et oui, c'est vrai qu'ils sont chous ces deux-là… :3**

 **Ellis Ravenwood : Alors ton pseudo à toi, on dirait un nom d'Elfe, trop magnifique ! (t'as trop de chance si c'est ton vrai nom hihi) Et merci pour tes compliments ! J'essaie un maximum de rendre la fic naturelle et fluide, je suis contente que mes efforts paient ! Ça fait aussi grave plaisir que tu me dises que le style te plait ! En tout cas, bonne continuation de lecture et des gros bisous :3**

 **Alors, voici enfin ce chapitre 5... donnez moi votre avis dessus en review !**

* * *

 **5.**

○ Lune

La Grande Salle de Poudlard était bruyante.

Contrairement à veille. Durant le banquet, tout le monde avait été silencieux et grave, en particulier après la solennelle chanson que le Choixpeau avait servi aux élèves. Une nouvelle mise en garde contre la menace extérieure et la fervente recommandation  
de rester unis.

Mais à présent la tension s'était relâchée et c'est ainsi que commérages et ragots allaient de bon train, joyeusement côtoyés par le raclement des services contre les assiettes et le tintement des verres dorés contre les grandes tables de bois. Les élèves  
se racontaient passionnément leur vacances, se coupant bruyamment la parole afin de placer un maximum de « moi, je… » dans la conversation, et hurlant de rires à des anecdotes stupides et inintéressantes.

Remus était morose.

Les avertissements du Choixpeau lui tournaient inlassablement en tête depuis la veille; des paroles qui s'étaient même transformées en rêve durant la nuit, en un cauchemar pour être plus exacte, au souvenir duquel il frissonnait encore. Comment avait-il  
pu oublier leur état de guerre durant ses deux semaines de vacances passées chez James ? La vérité lui faisait violemment face à présent.

Et ce n'était pas la seule d'entre elles.

Il avait tout refréné, tout négligé en deux petites, minuscules semaines. Bien évidemment, il s'était imposé cette pause consciemment. Il savait qu'il en avait besoin.

Mais à présent… tout refaisait surface.

La pleine Lune arrivait dans une semaine et un jour. À cette seule pensée, il dormait encore plus mal qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Celle d'août avait été… douloureuse. Sans ses amis à ses côtés afin de le soutenir et de lui rendre un peu de son humanité,  
courant avec lui dans le parc de Poudlard; il s'était comporté plus bestialement qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis très longtemps. Le lendemain matin, il avait repris connaissance dans un coin de l'affreuse chambre exiguë dans laquelle le barricadaient  
ses parents durant ses transformations; un goût de sang dans la bouche, des bleu et griffures lui cuisant tout le corps. Il n'avait pas pu se lever de son lit de toute la journée, et les cicatrices qu'il avait écopées cette nuit-ci le révulsaient  
tant qu'il n'osait toujours pas poser les yeux dessus.

Il les haïssait. C'était peut-être stupide, mais il avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il se griffait ou se mordait soi-même, il s'injectait un peu plus de lycanthropie en lui-même. Comme s'il se rendait un plus monstrueux à chaque fois.

Ça le terrifiait.

Il se demandait quelles était les pensées que Sirius nourrissait envers ses propres cicatrices, ils n'en avaient pas parlé…

Car bien sûr, à présent les plaies béantes n'étaient plus que des balafres. Remus y avait veillé. Tout les jours depuis la fameuse nuit durant laquelle il les avait découvertes, il avait soigné l'Animagus du mieux qu'il le pouvait lorsque James et Peter  
étaient absents. Le résultat était très satisfaisant, tout comme la familiarité que le loup-garou avait acquise avec le torse de Sirius.

 _Génial. Bravo, Remus. T'aurais pas pu faire mieux que de penser à ça maintenant. De quoi encore plus améliorer ton humeur._

Car son regard s'était naturellement tourné vers le séduisant objet de ses pensées, séduisant objet qui ne lui accorda aucune attention, car fixant avidement le dos d'une jeune Poufsouffle aux longs cheveux ondulés. Enfin, un peu plus bas que le dos.

Remus soupira, tripotant avec lassitude ce qu'il lui restait de son petit-déjeuner. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'étonner. Bien sûr que Sirius avait été proche de lui durant ces vacances, mais il ne l'avait été que par ce qu'il n'y avait aucune fille dans  
les alentours. Il n'avaient vécu qu'entre garçons deux semaines durant, mais maintenant que l'Animagus était de retour à Poudlard, entouré de toutes parts de gente féminine…

Et puis, que s'était-il imaginé ? Que Sirius ressentait la même attirance inavouée, que celle que Remus éprouvait secrètement pour lui ? L'idiot ! Bien sûr que non. Le jeune Black avait toujours manifesté un penchant pour les femmes, et oh ! qu'est-ce  
qu'il les aimait ! Parfois, Remus regrettait de lui avoir donné le mot de passe de la salle de bain des Préfets, mais ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que ça aurait été si Sirius ramenait ses conquêtes dans leur dortoir.

Le lycanthrope lui-même n'avait aucune certitude sur ses préférences à lui. Il lui semblait qu'il n'était réellement attiré ni par les femmes, ni par les hommes.

Juste par des _personnalités_.

Par ces personnes, par leur caractère, leur physique, l'aura qui se dégageait d'elles. Par ces quelques individus qui happent immédiatement votre regard, vous envoûtent. Ces personnes si _captivantes_.

Il n'en avait rencontré que quelques unes dans sa vie. Mais le reste du monde était horriblement fade par rapport à celles-ci.

Cette jeune fille blonde aux cheveux courts et bouclés qui habitait son village. Elle avait en elle cette sorte de fougue et de sauvagerie empreinte de douceur, cette manière d'être si fière et si charismatique qui avait immédiatement stupéfait Remus.  
Elle, _elle_ , elle était fascinante. Elle et ses jeans trop larges pour elle qu'elle retroussait volontairement afin de dévoiler ses fines chevilles étonnement poilues; qui pourtant n'enlevaient rien à son charme. Il se souvenait que deux ans  
auparavant, il avait passé deux jours entiers à ne penser qu'à elle et aux quelques paroles qu'elle lui avait adressées. Des banalités pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais rien de semblait banal avec elle, tout était si _différent_. Malheureusement,  
à présent elle avait déménagé et Remus avait peu de chance de la revoir un jour.

Il y avait aussi ce Serdaigle qui l'avait un jour fixé avec tant d'intensité durant le cours de potion que Remus s'étonnait encore de ne pas s'être embrasé sous son regard. C'était un garçon calme qui avait peu d'amis, et Remus le croisait souvent à la  
bibliothèque. Puisque les Maraudeurs ne nourrissaient pas la même passion que Remus pour ce lieu du château et qu'il était souvent seul lorsqu'il s'y rendait, il aimait s'asseoir à côté de ce jeune homme dont il ignorait jusqu'au nom en lui souriant  
gentiment. Puis généralement, ils étudiaient ou lisaient chacun dans leur coin, sans s'adresser une seule fois la parole, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Mais ils n'étaient jamais allés plus loin et Remus n'en avait jamais ressenti  
le besoin.

Et puis, l'autre raison était qu'il y avait toujours eu Sirius. Même s'il se tenait légèrement en retrait dans l'esprit de Remus, sa seule présence causait un tel chamboulement que le lycanthrope ne pouvait l'ignorer. Dès la première fois où il avait  
rencontré ce petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et au regard malicieux, Remus avait été intrigué. Puis, ce fameux garçon s'était révélé être un ami exceptionnel, qui l'avait soutenu en premier alors qu'il ne s'en saurait jamais douté.

Le lycanthrope se remémorait encore la terrible scène durant laquelle les garçons l'avaient finalement coincé, et lui avaient très clairement expliqué qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes. Ils avaient bien évidemment compris qu'il était un loup-garou. Sous leurs  
paroles insistantes, la bile lui était montée à la gorge, et il avait dû s'appuyer contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui tant ses pauvres genoux de gamin de onze ans tremblaient. Puis, Sirius l'avait pris par les épaules dans ses mains tièdes,  
l'avait regardé dans les yeux, et, sous le regard affolé que lui lançait le lycanthrope; lui avait expliqué calmement que leur insistance n'était due qu'au fait qu'ils étaient peinés que Remus s'était imaginé qu'il devait leur cacher une telle information.  
Et, oh ! le loup-garou se souvenait encore des étoiles qui avaient scintillé dans les grands yeux d'enfant de Sirius lorsqu'il avait dit: « Mais c'est pas grave, Remus, pas grave, tu comprends ? On a déjà commencé nos recherches, on trouvera une solution  
! C'est certain ! Laisse nous juste un peu de temps, c'est seulement est une question de temps… »

Et il l'avait trouvée, la solution. À lui tout seul. Qu'aurait fait Remus sans cette brillante idée qui avait traversé l'esprit de son ami ? Il lui était tant redevable, et pour tant de choses…

Son regard se tourna à nouveau convulsivement vers l'Animagus. _Tiens, le voilà en conversation avec un autre spécimen de son espèce_ , pensa vaguement Remus avant que son regard ne soit happé par la pâle et gracieuse mâchoire de son ami. _Ensorcelante._ Le  
jeune homme qui était le fruit de l'attention du lycanthrope ne regardait plus la jeune fille qui avait attiré son regard quelques instants auparavant mais menait à présent une discussion animée avec le Professeur McGonagall. Et en vue de l'air réprobateur  
de la directrice de la maison Gryffondors, elle traitait probablement des deux semaines de retenues de Sirius qui commençaient le jour même. Quoi qu'il en soit, le jeune homme gesticulait avec véhémence, attirant l'attention de toute la tablée. De  
toute façon, où qu'il aille il y avait toujours quelques paires d'yeux qui suivaient avec une attention hypnotique chacun de ses mouvements. Il possédait une telle grâce naturelle, un tel charisme…

Remus secoua la tête avec exaspération. Et revoilà qu'il se laissait aller à ses élans de romantisme. Perspective très dangereuse.

Et puis, comment Remus pouvait-il s'imaginer que Sirius voudrait de lui ? C'était stupide, débile et fleur-bleue. Mais… pourtant, alors que le Professeur McGonagall s'éloignait; Remus ne put s'empêcher d'entre-imaginer, de se laisser aller une fraction  
de seconde, à l'image du dos nu et pâle de Sirius, sur lequel le lycanthrope tracerait, dans la lumière d'une nuit d'argent, une ligne suivant la colonne vertébrale à l'aide baisers…

 _Idiot !_ pesta-t-il intérieurement. _Pense plutôt à des choses utiles au lieu de fantasmer sur des perspectives irréalisables ! Tiens, tu te souviens de la prochaine pleine lune ? C'est dans une semaine._

Le loup-garou grogna, s'en voulant à mort de se remémorer de pareils évènements, acte qui lui rappela son côté bestial qu'il voulait tant refouler. Revenant à ses sombres pensées, il leva un regard noir vers les bougies qui flottaient toutes seules en  
l'air. Et puis, comment ça se faisait qu'aucune cire ne lui coulait dessus ? Dumbledore n'avait absolument aucun souci de réalisme, c'était n'importe quoi !

— Monsieur Lupin ! s'écria soudain une voix inflexible, quelque part derrière lui.

— _Quoi_ ? cracha Remus avec agacement, pivotant en direction de l'idiot qui l'avait arraché à ses sombres pensées.

Mais ce fut le regard sévère du Professeur McGonagall qu'il rencontra. Et apparement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'appelait.

— Pardon Professeur, s'empressa-t-il de bégayer avant de rougir comme un Souafle. Excusez-moi, j'avais imaginé que c'était quelqu'un d'autre…

Avec un dernier coup d'oeil impérieux sous ses lunettes à la monture dorée, elle lui tendit un parchemin neuf.

— Voici votre emploi du temps de cette année, annonça-t-elle. Vous avez une heure de libre avant votre cours d'Arithmancie, profitez-en pour vous remettre les idées en place.

— Oui, bien sûr Professeur, acquiesça docilement Remus, toujours honteux.

Pourtant en regardant son horaire de la journée, Remus soupira si fort que quelques personnes se tournèrent vers lui, interloquées. Oh, qu'il serait volontiers remonté dans la salle commune — qui était probablement délicieusement vide à cette heure-ci,  
se serait enroulé dans une couverture au coin du feu avec un bon livre et un thé commandé aux cuisines (James lui avait appris à appeler les elfes de maison) et aurait passé ainsi toute la journée, tranquillement pelotonné dans son coin sans avoir  
à affronter la vie réelle. Que ça aurait été parfait…

Pourtant, il lui fallait bien remonter à la tour des Gryffondors, mais cette fois pour aller chercher ses affaires d'Arithmancie et réviser à la va-vite ce qu'il n'était pas encore sûr de maîtriser des ses devoirs de vacances.

Il se leva donc, et sans un regard pour Sirius et James qui s'apprêtaient à aller en classe d'étude des Moldus, se dirigea vers la sortie de la Grande Salle.

* * *

Quelle journée pourritissime. Déprimante. Nulle à chier, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Remus adorait Poudlard d'habitude, mais là… Il devait avouer que son séjour chez James avait été beaucoup plus agréable. De plus McGonagall lui avait encore fixé  
un entretien le lendemain pour parler de son orientation. Non, pas sexuelle, merci; il avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. De son orientation sur le plan de _carrière_. Comme s'il pouvait s'imaginer être embauché quelque part en étant lycanthrope.  
Quelle idiotie. Pourtant la directrice de la maison des Gryffondor s'acharnait. Non, elle ne lâchait pas; y croyant si fort que Remus se demandait parfois où elle allait chercher ce fol espoir. Enfin, si ça lui faisait plaisir… Bien qu'en songeant  
à la grosse journée qui l'attendait le lendemain, le loup-garou se dit qu'à lui, tout ce cirque ne le lui faisait pas spécialement. Déjà que son emploi du temps était chargé de base, cet entretien ne lui laisserait même pas le temps de manger midi.

Remus savait qu'il aurait dû retourner à la salle commune afin d'avancer dans son travail qu'il était censé faire le lendemain, sa journée aurait été un minimum allégée; pourtant ses pas le guidèrent vers le seul endroit du château dont il avait la certitude  
qu'il apaiserait sa morosité. Bien sûr cette mélancolie qui le suivait ne s'effacerait pas complètement, mais son intensité diminuerait légèrement; endormie par une pièce silencieuse, imprégnée d'une odeur de vieux parchemin, dont les immenses étagères  
éclairées à la lumière vacillante des torches semblaient prêtes à s'écrouler à la moindre poussée sous le poids des livres qu'elles soutenaient.

La Bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Que ça sonnait bien. Tout était si parfait dans cet endroit du château…

En entrant dans la bibliothèque, Remus se rendit pourtant compte qu'il avait oublié tant de détails durant les vacances… L'odeur d'encre, celle plus légère, de poussière, le grattement des plumes contre les parchemins, le bruissement des pages qu'on tournait,  
le crépitement des torches fixées au murs…

Il soupira de contentement, avec l'impression de revenir à Poudlard pour de vrai cette fois-ci.

Parcourant les immenses étagères, ses pas étouffés par le tapis étendu au sol, Remus se laissa aller au gré des titres. _Une Étude des effets à long terme du Polynectar_ , _Couleurs et leur pouvoirs ignorés des sorciers_ , Insignifiant mollusque  
sous- _marin que les Moldus nomment « Bernard la Marmite »: mode d'espionnage de Grindlewald ?_ , _Aventures et oisivetés de Rudolf le Gland_ , _Thé dansant avec les trolls_ …

Remus fit halte à hauteur des ce dernier ouvrage. Plus il s'enfonçait dans le labyrinthe d'étagères, plus les titres devenaient absurdes. Des mollusques marins transformés en créatures démoniaques créées par un puissant Mage noir ? Merlin, mais quel auteur  
pouvait aller chercher des thèmes de bouquin pareil ? Surtout que dès la deuxième page il n'était plus question d'une armée de « Bernards la Marmite », mais de « Bernards l'Héritier »; quel écrivain renseigné. La pensée qu'il devrait absolument montrer  
cet ouvrage aux Maraudeurs traversa l'esprit de Remus. Connaissant James et Sirius, le fou rire ne guetterait pas loin.

 _Thé dansant avec les trolls_ … Pourquoi pas ? Le lycanthrope pouffa tout en secouant la tête; ce titre lui rappelait la tapisserie narrant la tentative désastreuse de Barnabas le Follet d'enseigner le ballet à des trolls. Tapisserie qui d'ailleurs  
se trouvait juste en face de la Salle sur Demande, il faudrait qu'il y retourne…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Remus n'avait pas remarqué que ses pas l'avaient mené d'eux mêmes à son coin habituel de la bibliothèque, un petite canapé coincé entre deux étagères de livres, devant lequel se tenait une petite table éclairée par un chandelier.  
Seulement, voilà… aussi intrigant que cela puisse paraître, il y avait déjà quelqu'un, le nez plongé dans son bouquin, qui se prélassait là. Remus s'arrêta, et observa le garçon en fronçant les sourcils, car qui pouvait bien se pointer dans ce recoin  
quasi introuvable de la bibliothèque ?

Le jeune homme dut sentir un changement dans l'atmosphère, car il leva les yeux en remontant convulsivement ses lunettes sur son nez parsemé de taches de rousseur. Ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent un instant avant de se plisser sous son sourire. De manière  
si _caractéristique_. Il avait grandit durant l'été et était désormais binoclard, mais à présent Remus le reconnaissait; comment n'avait-il pas remarqué l'écusson Serdaigle brodé sur sa poitrine ? Le lycanthrope ne put empêcher les coins de  
sa bouche de se redresser, sentant ses joues rosir légèrement. Le garçon anonyme passa une main dans ses boucles brunes avant de désigner la place vacante à côté de lui. Remus contourna la table, toujours souriant, rougissant, et s'assit à côté du  
Serdaigle. Ils ne dirent rien, et le Gryffondor ouvrit simplement son livre, s'installant en tailleur sur le canapé, et commença sa lecture.

Il lui fallut un moment, au coeur cet univers magique et fantasque dans lequel son bouquin l'avait plongé, pour réaliser que le dossier du sofa était progressivement devenu tiède, doux et légèrement difforme. S'arrachant de force à sa progression dans  
le monde médiéval qui imprégnait les pages qu'il tournait, il releva la tête.

 _Oh…!_ Il sourit timidement, bien que le jeune Serdaigle contre lequel l'épaule duquel il était appuyé ne puisse pas voir son visage. Comment avaient-ils faits pour se retrouver en pareille position ? Remus n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir bougé  
depuis qu'il s'était installé aux côtés du mystérieux jeune homme, et pourtant… voilà qu'il utilisait déjà son corps comme fauteuil. En temps normal, il se serait immédiatement écarté, mais alors qu'il trouvait enfin la paix et la détente qu'il avait  
cherché durant toute cette affreuse journée, il n'allait pas y renoncer. Décidant de s'accorder cette ultime faveur, il soupira d'aise et sa cala un peu plus profondément contre le torse et l'épaule du Serdaigle. Le corps du jeune homme étaient reposant,  
affectueux, paisible. Et Remus s'y sentait bien, comme enroulé dans une couverture. Lui qui voulait se couvrir d'un plaid et lire à la lumière du feu de la salle commune ce matin-même, ne réalisait pas encore à ce moment-là qu'il bénéficierait de  
bien mieux en fin de journée.

Et pourtant… un petit pincement a coeur, un léger noeud dans la gorge, une sensation titillante dans le ventre. Car plus il y pensait, plus il se souvenait de la dernière personne qui s'était appuyée contre lui de la même manière. Un autre jeune homme,  
les cheveux noirs, le sourire charmeur, le regard malicieux. _Non !_ il ne devait pas culpabiliser de cette manière. Ce n'était pas comme si il n'avait pas le droit de passer du temps avec un autre garçon ! Argh… pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi  
dur avec tout le monde ? Ce n'était pas de la faute de Sirius, c'était idiot de lui en vouloir. C'était juste que… maintenant qu'il y pensait, prendre conscience de tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux durant cet été était tellement compliqué, tellement  
désespérant et tellement douloureux que.. que de passer quelque temps avec un garçon qui n'était pas maltraité par ses parents, n'avait aucune cicatrice écarlate sur le torse, aucune envie de revenir chez lui pour mettre le feu au beau manoir familial  
et ne s'enfumait pas à s'en rendre malade pour oublier tout ça, en bien… ça faisait aussi du bien. Et oui, comme Remus l'avait déjà dit: ce n'était pas de la faute de Sirius, mais tout ce qui rattachait à lui était tellement _dur_ , et tellement _compliqué_ ,  
que ça faisait mal, tout simplement.

Et puis, pourquoi pensait-il à ça maintenant ? Sirius ne pouvait-il pas quitter ses pensées histoire de _deux petites secondes_ ? Super, le voilà maintenant qui s'énervait alors qu'il y a une minute il se sentait paisible. À croire que penser était  
dangereux. À la réflexion, c'était sûrement la cas.

Alors Remus se barricada, empêcha son esprit de s'égarer si dangereusement: il replongea dans sa lecture. Le début fut difficile, les phrases s'alignaient sous ses yeux sans qu'il n'en saisisse le sens, encore moins arrive à faire des liaisons entre elles.  
Mais se concentrant, le lâcher prise vint doucement, petit à petit. Le monde livresque lui rouvrit ses portes, et l'image des plaies béantes de Sirius à la lumière de Lune s'estompa, se dilua. Et l'étonnement paisible danse avec les trolls reprit.  
Les images chatoyèrent dans son esprit et une petite paix s'y installa. Il se cala un peu plus contre l'épaule du jeune Serdaigle. Oui, l'apaisement revenait.

Bien qu'apparement, celui-ci ne devait pas durer longtemps.

— Remuuuus ! Mumuuus ! Moony ?

Une voix pleurnicharde de petit gamin vint perturber l'atmosphère chaude de la bibliothèque. Voix qui d'habitude faisait sourire Remus, mais qui cette fois-ci ne lui tira qu'un soupir.

— Remus ?

Sirius se tenait dans la petite ouverture qu'il y avait entre les deux bibliothèques qui entouraient le canapé, une expression perturbée et incrédule que le lycanthrope lui avait rarement vue sur le visage. Il y eut un silence. L'Animagus reprit brusquement  
contenance et tournant un regard hautain en direction du garçon contre qui Remus était appuyé, il s'enquit sèchement:

— T'es qui toi ?

Merlin ! Remus détestait quand Sirius prenait ce ton si _arrogant_ de Sang-Pur ! Bien que ce soit une mauvaise habitude qui lui venait probablement de son enfance. Et même s'il savait que ce n'était que l'exemple que sa mère lui avait donné qui ressortait,  
que Sirius ne le contrôlait sûrement même pas, Remus ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre froidement:

— Ça ne te regardes pas.

— _Ça_ ? Tu n'est pas très respectueux envers lui Remus, je peux te dire que là il me fixe bien dans les yeux.

L'Animagus haussa un sourcil aristocratique et dirigea son regard impérieux vers le lycanthrope.

— Bref, viens, continua-t-il d'un ton autoritaire. On retourne à la salle commune.

— Et _pourquoi_ ?

— On doit tout organiser pour vendredi prochain, y a encore du boulot.

— J'ai des devoirs à faire, désolé pas ce soir, répondit sèchement Remus.

Il avait beau savoir que c'était idiot d'agir de la sorte, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Toute la frustration de la journée sortait à présent, et venait s'écraser contre le visage pâle et parfait de l'Animagus, qui restait insupportablement stoïque. Il  
était temps que Sirius apprenne que le monde ne tournait pas exclusivement autour de lui, pensa le lycanthrope avec amertume.

— Ah ouais ? Et tu pouvais pas les faire plus tôt tes devoirs, au lieu de faire le paon à la bibliothèque ?

Et là, à cet instant précis, malgré toutes les fois où il s'était répété _ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est les évènements qui ont fait que_ ; malgré tout les moments où il avait pensé _il n'y peut rien, il fait déjà de son mieux_ ; malgré toutes  
les situations où il avait patienté, pardonné… Remus se leva brusquement, cognant douloureusement son genou contre le coin de la table, raide comme un piquet, tremblant de rage et d'indignation.

— Attends, t'es sérieux ? Je fais le _quoi_ ? s'emporta-t-il, incrédule.

— Le paon, t'es sourd ? Allez, viens maintenant.

La patience de Sirius semblait mise à rude épreuve; et cela, dans le brouillard rouge qui lui obscurcissait la vue, Remus s'en délectait autant qu'il en enrageait.

— Tu te fous de ma gueule ? _Moi_ ? Moi je fais le paon ? Et toi, tu t'es pas vu avec chaque paire de seins qui te passe sous le nez ? cracha-t-il.

La mâchoire de l'Animagus se crispa.

— Arrête de faire ton capricieux, et ramène ton cul.

— Donc de nouveau, c'est _moi_ qui fait le capricieux ? Alors, tu sais quoi ? fulmina le lycanthrope. Je vais venir avec toi si tu y tiens tant, et je vais monter à la salle commune. Mais je vais travailler, déclara-t-il en refermant le livre qu'il  
tenait toujours à la main d'un geste sec. Et organisez votre mauvais coup tout seuls !

— Bravo ! Mais quelle bonne idée ! ironisa Sirius. Le crier partout dans la bibliothèque ! Quel génie ! s'exclama-t-il en applaudissant exagérément.

N'y tenant plus, Remus attrapa rageusement son sac et s'avança à grands pas vers l'Animagus. Il se planta en face de lui, bras croisés, les yeux enflammés.

— Avec plaisir, Mr Black, susurra-t-il d'une voix doucereuse qui contrastait étrangement avec la rage qui le consumait de haut en bas.

Sirius haussa les sourcils avec cette arrogance qui lui était propre, nullement impressionné par la taille supérieure du lycanthrope. Il regarda Remus dans les yeux, sans ciller, les pupilles dilatées, et sortit un paquet de cigarettes d'un geste automatique.  
Puis, fixant toujours le loup-garou, du défi brûlant dans le regard, il coinça en une entre ses lèvres. Alors, passant une main devant celle-ci, il l'enflamma. Fermant enfin ses yeux en amande, il tira sur la cigarette et souffla la fumée vers le  
plafond avec délectation.

Perdant toute patience, Remus s'écria:

— Arrête ça tout de suite ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste quand tu fumes à côté de moi !

Sirius pencha la tête avec une mine faussement intriguée, sa cigarette élégamment tenue entre son index et son majeur.

— Ça ne te dérageait pas tant que ça cet été, souffla-t-il.

— Mais tu fumais dehors ! Pas à l'intérieur, dans une pièce pleine de livres ! Ils vont tous puer ta cigarette de merde maintenant, cracha Remus.

— Si tu pouvais bien me laisser, moi et ma cigarette de merde, je crois qu'on t'en serait reconnaissants elle et moi. Tu vois, elle au moins, elle me console après ma retenue de l'enfer.

— Par ce qu'en plus il faut le _consoler_ !

Remus arracha la cigarette des lèvres de Sirius avant même que celui-ci ne réalise ce qu'il faisait, puis il la jeta au sol où il l'écrasa d'un coup de pied décisif.

— Va chercher ta consolation ailleurs ! aboya-t-il.

Estimant alors qu'il s'était assez donné en spectacle, il contourna Sirius et s'en alla d'un pas qui apparaissait comme assuré et décisif.

En réalité, il essayait simplement de ne pas pensé la griffure rouge qu'il avait laissée sur les lèvres pâles de Sirius lorsqu'il lui avait arraché sa cigarette.


	6. six

_**Allô docteur ? Je me sens mal !**_

 _ **J'ai peur, je crois que mon pote est mythomane !**_

 **Quelqu'un a reconnu ? Des visionnaires par ici ?**

 **J'avais juste envie de faire une petite intro wtf et ce son me tournait dans la tête. Voilà.**

 **Venons-en au principal… je stress pas mal pour ce chapitre. _Encore ?_ Oui, mais de manière beaucoup plus conséquente cette fois ci hahaha. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit « hahaha ». Je m'étrangle avec mon rire, en réalité.**

 **Bien… la raison ? J'ai le sentiment que ce chapitre est juste NUL A CHIER. J'ai pas d'autres mots. Je sais pas si je suis trop perfectionniste, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est long pour rien, que le style d'écriture est bidon et que les actions n'ont aucun sens. Je vous le livre quand même par ce que je n'ai rien d'autre. Mais s'il vous plaît ne jugez pas trop sévèrement ! Je l'aurait amélioré (je l'ai déjà fait au max) si j'avais eu plus de temps, mais j'ai fait comme j'ai pu. Encore désolée, je vous _promet_ que le suivant sera mieux ! Bonne lecture quand même, et n'ayez pas peur d'êtres franches en review, j'attends vos avis !**

 **Faustine284 : Hey, ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! Très heureuse que la fic te plaise toujours après ce temps ! :) Le coup de l'orientation m'a aussi beaucoup fait rire, c'est fou comme je contrôle pas Remus, il est sarcastique tout seul comme ça dans ma tête hahah, eh oui cette dispute va les aider un peu, surtout Sirius, mais tu verras ça dans le prochain chapitre. En attendant je te laissa avec celui-là en espérant qu'il ne te décevra pas trop ! Que les étoiles veillent sur toi aussi ! Je t'envoie plein d'amour !**

 **Ptitepointe2 : Oui, la jalousie de Sirius se montre enfin… même s'il ne l'a pas vraiment comprise hihi. T'inquiète pas, ça viendra ! Tu verras l'évolution après leur dispute dans ce chapitre, même si j'ai l'impression de l'avoir mal gérée :/ on verra… En tout cas, bonne lecture quand même ! :)**

 **Kahouete : Oui d'habitude il est calme, mais trop c'est trop… x)**

 **Witchroom : Coucou ! Ça fait grave plaisir de voir une nouvelle lectrice nous rejoindre ! Bienvenue ! Tellement de mercis pour tes magnifiques compliments ! Ça fait très chaud au coeur et me redonne un peu de confiance pour ce chapitre :) ça fait super plaisir que t'aimes Sirius et Remus, je penses que tu as compris à quel point c'est important pour moi hihi ! C'est vrai que je pense qu'il y a quelque chose de très spécial dans les soirées d'été, j'ai essayé de le retranscrire dans cette scène-là dont tu parles ! Donc, j'espère vraiment que tu ne seras pas trop déçue pas ce chapitre… je croise les doigts !**

 **ThePotterheadPhilosophie : Voilà la suite ! Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis vraiment désolée si elle n'est pas à la hauteur… :(**

 **Ellis Ravenwood : Merci, merci, merci ! Eh oui, Sirius est probablement mon personnage masculin favori de Harry Potter, c'était donc pour moi très important de bien le dépeindre. Surtout que Sirius est selon moi quelqu'un qui vit pas mal dans le passé malgré tout. Que ce soit dans l'Ordre du Phénix où il pense beaucoup à ses années de jeune Maraudeur et qu'il les regrette, ou même ici où il a de la peine à vivre sans le souvenir de sa mère qui le hante… Et c'est normal et compréhensible, vu ce qu'il a vécu, son passé a beaucoup d'impact sur ses actions d'aujourd'hui. Remus, c'est le contraire. Il pense toujours au futur. Et il en a peur de ce futur, il l'angoisse. Car rien que la perspective d'une nouvelle pleine Lune l'effraie déjà. Et c'est pour ça que ces deux se complètent tant ! C'est pas magique ? x) je viens juste de te faire une dissert sur l'impact qu'a la temporalité sur nos deux protagoniste hahahah, j'espère que je t'ai pas trop ennuyé mdr. Eh bien… bonne lecture avec l'espoir que ça ne sera pas trop un calvaire haha**

 **SpazzledPrincess : Tu as eu de la chance ! La suite est arrivée bientôt pour toi hihi, je me répète mais j'espère que ça ira… bonne lecture quand même !**

 **Bien, puisque je me suis pas mal lamentée et que je sais que ça peut devenir chiant, autant finir sur une bonne note…**

 **Déjà 24 reviews !**

 **C'est fou ! Et ça à seulement 6 chapitres ! Vous êtes géniales ! Je vous adore, merci pour tout !**

 **Pour une auteur sortie de nul part, sans aucune notoriété, et même pas une bio minimale (je sais c'est scandaleux… je vais m'y mettre haha), c'est vraiment génial ! Et c'est que le début ! (quelqu'un a-t-il aussi saisi la référence à Bigflo & Oli ? Je suis vraiment à fond sur ces mecs en ce moment haha) Je prévois encore pleins d'autres chapitres, et qui sait, peut-être un deuxième volet ? En tout cas ça me tente ! Je pense qu'en tout on arrivera à plus de trente chapitres pour cette fic-ci. Mais c'est difficile à prévoir, mon écriture fluctue tout le temps.**

 **En tout cas, Dieu, le destin, l'univers, ou je ne sais qui d'autre vous bénisse ! Je vous aime très fort, vous êtes des anges ! Encore merci pour tout !**

* * *

 **6.**

✧ Étoile

Le besoin de fumer devenait réellement sérieux.

Au début, Sirius n'avait sorti une cigarette que pour mettre à défi Remus, mais à présent ses mains tremblaient tellement, qu'il serrait le tissu des poches de son pantalon d'uniforme à l'en déchirer. Et sa lèvre supérieure brûlait toujours du contact des doigts de Remus lorsqu'il lui avait arraché sa cigarette. Il avait définitivement besoin de fumer.

Après la sortie furieuse du lycanthrope, il avait encore pu garder contenance. Il s'était tourné vers ce satané Serdaigle qui le fixait avec des yeux ronds comme des Gallions, et lui avait craché à la figure un « Qu'est-que t'as à mater comme ça ? » très convaincant. Le garçon avait immédiatement baissé les yeux vers le livre qu'il tenait à la main, et n'avait rien dit. Tant mieux, Sirius n'aurait sûrement pas supporté une seule parole venant de lui.

Le jeune Gryffondor déambulait à présent dans les couloirs de Poudlard, le souffle court comme s'il avait couru, le corps tout frémissant. Cette dispute ne lui avait fait aucun bien et ça avait été terriblement idiot de l'avoir déclenchée, il en avait conscience. _Mais c'est quand même Remus qui a été le plus hystérique_ , se résonna-t-il intérieurement. _Il a complètement abusé._

Sirius savait pourtant que c'était le ton qu'il avait employé lorsqu'il s'était adressé au Serdaigle qui avait tout provoqué. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Revenu complètement frustré d'avoir dû astiquer chaque médaille de la salle des Trophées sans aucun recours à la magie après une longue journée de cours, en plus ayant oublié son miroir pour contacter James, il avait voulu rejoindre son doux Remus qui l'aurait apaisé. Mais non, lorsqu'il était arrivé, il avait trouvé le lycanthrope en compagnie de ce bellâtre idiot, en position plutôt compromettante, l'air parfaitement _heureux_. Il avait au visage cette expression de douceur et de joie tranquille qu'il réservait habituellement à Sirius, et à Sirius seul. L'avoir vue chez le loup-garou alors qu'il était en compagnie d'un autre garçon, avait fait monter en Sirius un sentiment de frustration et d'amertume inexplicable, sans même qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Et voilà donc où ils en étaient arrivés.

 _Ressasser les évènements ne sert à rien_ , s'interrompit-il. Il y avait mieux à faire, comme se concentrer sur la perspective présente. Et le besoin de fumer.

Sirius fit halte à hauteur d'une tapisserie dont les couleurs chatoyantes se mélangèrent en tourbillons dans ses yeux. De toute façon il serait difficilement allé plus loin: la lourdeur de ses jambes lui rappelait celle des nuits à cauchemars. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'en avait plus eu — depuis la nuit durant laquelle Remus l'avait ''découvert'', en réalité —, mais la crainte de celle qui pourrait arriver aujourd'hui commençait à s'insinuer vicieusement en lui. Il la sentait déjà qui montait, lentement mais munie d'une détermination fourbe, le long de ses jambes, dévorant ses genoux…

 _Arrête_.

Sirius se laissa aller sans ménagement contre la tapisserie, enfouissant son visage dans une main tremblante. Il expira bruyamment, puis laissa aller sa tête contre le mur. Il se devait de garder un semblant de maîtrise, n'importe qui pouvait passer dans ce couloir, à tout moment.

Il souleva son sac et le fouilla fébrilement à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes. L'ayant enfin trouvé, il se saisit de l'une d'entre elles d'une main tremblant plus violemment encore d'impatience et la coinça entre ses lèvres. Il soupira, cette sensation familière de papier bourré de tabac contre la peau fine de sa bouche suffit déjà à le rassurer passablement.

Alors, concentrant un maximum de puissance magique dans sa paume, il passa une main devant l'extrémité de la cigarette, qui s'enflamma aussitôt.

Un tour qu'il avait appris tout seul et dont il n'était pas peu fier, songea-t-il en soufflant la fumée vers le plafond avec délice. Après être devenu Animagus, canaliser son énergie magique sans baguette apparaissait de la simplicité d'un jeu d'enfant. Suite à un peu d'entrainement, il devenait possible d'utiliser la magie pour les tâches les plus élémentaires avec pour seul instrument ses mains.

Sirius s'imagina un instant allumant ses cigarettes à l'aide sa baguette, comme un vieux sorcier le ferait avec sa pipe. Quelle image ridicule. Il fallait faire les choses jusqu'au bout, et déjà qu'il fumait exprès la cigarette pour exaspérer sa mère qui soutenait que les vrais sorciers ne devaient fumer que la pipe, il fallait qu'il mette en pratique tout ce qui n'était pas conforme à l'image parfaite du Sang-Pur. Et, de toute évidence, ne pas utiliser de baguette pour allumer ses cigarettes en faisait partie.

Le jeune homme se sourit à lui même, se laissant aller à son contentement, savourant le répit que lui offrait la fumée.

— _Mr Black_ !

Sirius sursauta, brusquement arraché à sa relaxation: le professeur McGonagall s'avançait vers lui à grandes enjambées, l'air furieux.

— Combien de fois ne vous ai-je pas dit de ne pas fumer _à l'intérieur_ du château ? Fulmina-t-elle.

Toutes les tapisseries vont sentir la cigarette, Rusard va être déchainé !

— Pauvre enfant…, minauda Sirius qui s'était rapidement remis du choc, tout en faisant la moue.

— Mr Black !

— Excusez-moi Professeur.

Sirius tira négligemment sur sa cigarette.

— C'est probablement la première fois de ma vie que je suis sérieux avec vous, mais je vous jure que ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête…

— Bon Dieu, mais que vous êtes-vous _en plus_ fait à la lèvre ? le coupa McGonagall, qui ne semblait pas avoir écouté un mot de la dernière réplique de Sirius; auquel cas sa réaction aurait probablement été un tantinet différente.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, et porta la main à sa bouche. Il la retira dégoulinante de sang. Bien… la furie l'avait donc même griffé.

— C'est Remus… apparement il peut aussi être dangereux en état de lucidité.

La directrice de la maison des Gryffondor lui lança un regard sévère lui signifiant clairement qu'elle ne goûtait pas à la plaisanterie; puis pointa sa baguette sur le jeune homme. Sans avoir eu le temps de réagir, Sirius sentit une brusque chaleur dans sa lèvre supérieure et la plaie se referma d'elle-même, ne laissant qu'une tâche pourpre sur sa peau pâle.

Il l'essuya d'un geste de la main hagard, sans avoir réellement compris ce qu'il se passait.

— Euh… merci, Professeur, balbutia-t-il.

— Maintenant, sortez ! Et que je ne vous reprenne plus à fumer dans les couloirs, ajouta-elle sévèrement.

— Mais Professeur, il fait froid dehors…, gémit le jeune homme.

Exaspérée, McGonagall lui fit remarquer:

— Nous ne sommes qu'en début septembre, le soleil se couche encore.

Elle fit un geste en direction de la fenêtre la plus proche, baignée d'une lumière d'un orange rougeoyant.

— Mais j'ai vraiment vraiment vraiment froid, Professeur…

La directrice de la maison des Gryffondor baissa les yeux vers les mains de Sirius, et sembla enfin remarquer leurs tremblements incontrôlés.

Dans l'une d'entre elle, la cigarette fumait toujours, ses volutes s'élevant lentement, gracieusement dans les airs, totalement indifférentes aux mouvements saccadés qui la secouaient.

Le Professeur McGonagall soupira, puis agita sa baguette en direction de ladite fenêtre, qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

— Bien, fumez ici, alors. Et arrangez vous pour que la fumée parte au dehors.

— Je savais pas que les fenêtres pouvaient s'ouvrir, déclara Sirius en s'approchant du rebord. C'est haut.

— Vous voilà sorti de votre ignorance.

Elle s'en allait déjà.

— Professeur ! héla Sirius. Merci !

Il n'entendit pas sa réponse, ou peut-être ne lui répondit-elle pas.

Alors, laissé en étrange tête à tête avec le coucher du soleil, il fuma.

* * *

Remus ne se montra pas au dîner. Sirius en conclut donc qu'il avait probablement mangé avant lui, qui avait un peu trainé dans les couloirs après leur dispute.

Mais lorsqu'il remonta à la tour des Gryffondor, il trouva la salle commune certes bien remplie, mais vide du lycanthrope.

James et Peter étaient assis au coin du feu dans les fauteuils les plus confortables de la pièce, d'où ils avaient probablement chassé des Première années facilement impressionnables. Penchés sur un parchemin que Sirius devinait être la carte du Maraudeur, ils ne remarquèrent sa présence qu'après qu'il se soit assis à leur côtés.

— Remus est monté se coucher, déclara James en répondant à la question de son ami avant même que celui-ci ne l'ait posée.

Il se redressa en rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

— Je l'ai rarement vu d'une humeur aussi massacrante, constata-t-il négligemment, comme s'il parlait du bulletin météo. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Sirius se passa la main sur le visage avec lassitude.

— Un peu… commença-t-il. Ok, un peu beaucoup en réalité. Il m'a même griffé.

— _Oh_ … s'enthousiasma James, les yeux pétillants d'intérêt.

— Arrête tes conneries ! C'était affreux, gémit Sirius.

— Une griffure… c'est tellement _érotique_ , se ravit le binoclard.

Peter sauva Sirius d'un séjour à Azkaban pour meurtre barbare sur meilleur ami.

— Tu devrais monter t'excuser… intervint-il avec son inquiétude habituelle. Avec la pleine Lune qui arrive bientôt vaut mieux qu'il soit bien…

Sirius mesura la portée des paroles, jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami qui se tordait les mains en se mordant la lèvre, et se dit que cette fois peut-être, il avait raison.

Lui et James riaient souvent de ses angoisses, mais les paroles de Peter avaient insinué un doute perfide et commencé à faire monter une inquiétude croissante en Sirius. Dans une semaine, Remus se retrouverait enfermé dans la cabane hurlante…

Sirius se leva.

— Pads ? Pads, pas besoin ! Moony est pas rancunier, il te pardonnera demain ! Laisse-lui un peu de temps !

Mais l'interloqué ignora James et montait déjà dans les marches menant aux dortoirs. Loin du bruit de la salle commune, dans le silence et la fraîcheur de la cage d'escalier, il s'arrêta un instant et soupira. Il avait fui ses amis pour ne plus se trouver confronté à James et ses vérités idiotes, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait… il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir le courage d'aller parler à Remus.

Il se secoua; s'il avait voulu se démarquer de sa famille en allant à Gryffondor et que le Choixpeau l'y avait placé, ce n'était pas pour rien. Il devait s'en monter un minimum digne.

Il inspira profondément, et les jambes soudain étrangement raides, il s'avança jusqu'à la porte de leur dortoir. Sur celle-ci la plaquette de bois qui devait indiquer « Sixième années » affichait en maladroites lettres majuscules « Maraudeurs ». Sirius se souvenait que quelques années auparavant, ils avaient réussi après de nombreux efforts à changer l'inscription et à la rendre permanente et indélébile. Bien évidemment, ils avaient tous écopé une retenue, mais personne n'avait touché à leur petit tour. Et Sirius le contemplait fixement en ce moment même, se demandant quand est-ce qu'il trouverait la légendaire bravoure lionne de frapper.

Il leva la main, et avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de changer d'avis, il entendit trois coups perçants résonner dans le silence de la cage d'escaliers. Il avait toqué avant de s'en rendre compte.

Attente…

Silence.

Rien. Pas un bruit, pas un murmure.

Maintenant que Sirius s'y était mis, son tempérament habituel reprenait le dessus. La preuve, il frappait à nouveau. Son insistance naturelle lui revenait.

Toujours rien.

L'Animagus consulta sa montre, il n'était que neuf heures du soir. À cette heure-ci Remus lisait habituellement dans un fauteuil, enroulé dans son plaid favori, un thé noir au lait sous la main. Peut-être profitait-il de son bouquin dans son lit puisqu'il avait décidé de déserter la salle commune ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas s'être endormi aussi tôt. C'était un incorrigible couche-tard, comme tous les Maraudeurs d'ailleurs.

Vu que malgré les coups insistants de Sirius, le lycanthrope ne répondait pas, l'Animagus décida d'aller voir par lui-même ce qu'il en était. Avant de se laisser le temps de réaliser ce qu'il faisait — c'était décidément la meilleure technique pour s'inventer brave —, il poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit dans horrible grincement.

Aucune réaction de l'autre côté.

Le jeune homme passa la tête dans la chambre. Tout était désert, les malles à moitié ouvertes abandonnées, les lits de James et Sirius défaits comme toujours, celui de Peter impeccablement rangé; aucun signe de vie.

Le coeur battant, l'Animagus tourna son regard en direction du lit de Remus. Rideaux tirés, cachant son occupant, de façon à ce que Sirius ne puisse qu'y supposer la présence du lycanthrope.

— Moony ?

Pas un mouvement.

— Remus ? tenta Sirius.

Le loup-garou avait définitivement décidé de faire le muet.

— Remus, écoute, je… je suis désolé, j'ai fait le con… j'aurais pas dû, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

Un bruissement de couvertures.

— Va-t-en.

— Remus…

— Va-t-en.

Le ton était sans réplique.

Alors, obéissant à Remus plutôt qu'à sa nature, Sirius s'en alla.

Définitivement, quelque chose avait changé en lui. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce que c'était, ni si ça lui plaisait.

* * *

La journée du lendemain passa sans que Remus n'adresse un seul mot à l'intention de Sirius. Il parlait volontiers à James et Peter, leur souriait et riait à leurs plaisanteries. Mais dès que c'était de Sirius qu'il était question, il devenait aussi muet que le calmar géant du lac et son visage d'habitude si ouvert et amical se fermait complètement.

Sirius avait pourtant essayé avec son obstination habituelle, mais rien n'avait marché. À croire que Remus pouvait être encore plus buté que lui. _Balivernes._

Pourtant son obstination se vit brusquement changée de direction durant le cours de Potions. Eh oui, cours de Potions; car l'idiot qu'était Sirius avait complètement oublié que les cours du Professeur Slughorn se passaient presque toutes les années en présence des Serdaigles.

Et donc, en toute logique, du bellâtre, comme l'avait surnommé Sirius intérieurement.

Remus avait passé tout le cours à lui sourire. Avec LE sourire. Le sourire qui était habituellement réservé à Sirius. À cette pensée, l'Animagus sentait la même amertume et la même frustration que celle de la veille monter en lui. Sans comprendre. Le lycanthrope n'avait pas quitté des yeux le Serdaigle de la leçon. Et Sirius, lui, au contraire avait du forcer ses yeux à se détacher de son ami. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point observer Remus était devenu… une habitude ? Lorsqu'il était présent à ses côtés, Sirius lançait machinalement des coups d'oeil vers le loup-garou, parfois profitant de son image plus longtemps. Il ne savait pas vraiment d'où venait cette manie, mais une chose était sûre, c'était qu'elle l'apaisait inévitablement. C'était inexplicable, mais ça lui faisait du bien. Et les boucles châtain de Remus, son long cou, ses jambes fines et toutes ses mimiques et expressions du visage lui étaient devenues familières. Observer Remus, c'était un peu comme rentrer chez soi, à la maison qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eue.

Mais donc, mû par un sentiment tumultueux et inconnu, Sirius avait brusquement décidé de tourner son insistance légendaire dans l'autre sens: il s'obstinait désormais à ne plus accorder aucune attention au lycanthrope. Rien. Pas même le plus discret des clin d'oeil. Ce qui était plutôt compliqué, vu l'importance qu'avait acquise Remus dans la vie de Sirius ces derniers temps. Compliqué, mais faisable.

Il bouda ainsi toute cette éprouvante journée, au bout de laquelle cette contrainte le mit tellement à bout de nerfs qu'il décida de s'emparer de la cape d'invisibilité de James et de la carte du Maraudeur sans l'accord ni l'avis de ses amis, et d'aller faire un tour au Trois Balais. Et qui sait, peut-être pourrait-il passer la nuit avec Rosmerta.

Elle était à peine plus âgée que lui, et il savait qu'il lui plaisait. Elle ne refuserait sûrement pas. Et ça lui ferait du bien de pouvoir se changer les idées. Ou plutôt de penser à autre chose qu'à Remus.

C'était vendredi, le premier septembre ayant été un mercredi cette année-là, la première sortie à Pré-au-lard devait avoir lieu le lendemain. C'est pourquoi, quand Sirius débarqua dans la pub, vêtu de sa veste en cuir et de son jean troué aux genoux, Rosmerta s'écria:

— Sirius ! Tu viens déjà me rendre visite ? Je ne pensais te voir que demain !

Le jeune homme s'avança négligemment vers le comptoir, le regard malicieux, un sourire carnassier au lèvres, toute trace d'animosité disparue. Le Sirius Black était de retour. Et Rosmerta était attirante, il n'y avait pas de doute, peu de femmes pouvaient se vanter de courbes aussi généreuses et aussi bien proportionnées. Il suffisait d'observer un peu et de se rendre compte du nombre d'hommes qui ne venaient aux Trois Balais uniquement pour passer quelque instants en sa compagnie. Et aussi de tout ceux qui lançaient à Sirius en ce moment même des regards assassins, dans l'atmosphère pourtant familière et accueillante du pub.

L'Animagus appuya ses coudes sur le comptoir et se pencha légèrement en avant.

— Salut.

Les coins de la bouche de Rosmerta se relevèrent imperceptiblement.

— Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? s'enquit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

— Une Bièreaubeurre… euh, non; un Whisky Pur Feu, en fait, renchérit-il après une courte réflexion. Avec un peu de compagnie, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

— Sirius, je travaille, le prévint-elle sévèrement.

— Allez… je suis sûr que tu peux m'accorder quelques instants, minauda-t-il en se saisissant du verre de whisky qu'elle lui tendait.

— Bon… mais _quelques instants_ seulement ! insista-t-elle.

Sirius s'assit à l'une des hautes chaises du comptoir, un air satisfait au visage.

— Comment est-ce que tu fais pour échapper à Poudlard, comme ça ? De mon temps, c'était complètement impossible… lança-t-elle, alors qu'elle nettoyait un verre à l'aide d'un torchon.

— Ton temps ? Ah oui, ton temps à toi… c'est ça, il y a cinquante ans, ouais, ironisa-t-il.

Rosmerta leva les yeux au ciel.

— C'est une façon de parler.

— Eh bah c'est idiot comme façon de parler, déclara-t-il en finissant son verre.

— T'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

— Ah, ça… rétorqua-t-il en tapotant sa poche dans laquelle il avait réussi à caser la carte du Maraudeur et la cape d'invisibilité de James. Secret de Maraudeur, déclara-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

— Comment vont les autres, d'ailleurs ? rebondit-elle. Tu n'es pas avec eux ?

— James toujours aussi con, Peter toujours aussi inquiet. Remus… je sais pas, je me suis embrouillé avec lui.

— Ah, merde… lâcha-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ?

— Des conneries… répondit-il avec un geste vague de la main. Tiens, ressers-moi un verre.

La jeune femme lui versa le contenu d'une autre bouteille dans son verre, toujours souriante.

La pauvre, comment pouvait-elle deviner qu'avec la simple évocation de la personne de Remus, elle avait balayé toutes leurs chances de passer un nuit ensemble, sans que Sirius lui-même ne s'en rende compte ?

* * *

— Padfoot ? Pads ! Pads, t'étais où ?

— Chez Rosieuuh…

— Rosie ? Quelle Rosie ?

— Ros… Roseremta… ou quelque chose du genre…

— Doux Merlin ! Mais t'es complètement bourré…

— Non… pas complètement… enfin presque, _complètement_ … à la folie… pas du tout… hihi… ça te rappelles pas quelque chose ça…?

— Mon dieu, j'espère que Moony dors déjà.

— Ça avait pas trop… marché… avec Lily… non ?

— Tu verras, demain on testera ça avec Remus. Je me réjouis déjà du résultat.

* * *

Or Sirius et Remus ne s'étaient toujours pas adressé la parole du lendemain. Remus avait passé toute la journée en compagnie de Peter; et donc, naturellement, Sirius avait passé la sienne avec James.

Le village de Pré-au-lard vivait une pleine effervescence, chaque élève était dehors, profitant du fait que la première sortie ait été annoncée si tôt dans l'année. Le tout se mêlant dans un chatoiement de couleurs bruyant et euphorique, qui arpentait les rues à la cherche du meilleur endroit où dépenser une bourse encore pleine de Gallions. Le soleil de fin d'été réchauffait agréablement le village, si bien que tous avaient délaissé leurs robes et capes qui tenaient bien trop chaud pour des accoutrements moldus plus légers.

Sirius, quant à lui, s'était même séparé de sa veste en cuir pour ne rester qu'en T-shirt, et avait noué ses cheveux — qui devenaient par ailleurs bien trop longs — en catogan. Et donc, naturellement, il avait conscience de l'effet que cette coiffure lui donnait; et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'agir comme si toute une foule le regardait. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient, avec James, en réalité dans les abords du village, là où les rues étaient complètement désertes.

— Dommage qu'il y ait plus de pâquerettes en septembre, lança James avec un ton qui se voulait négligeant.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la prairie qui entourait le village, au delà de la clôture.

— Comment ça ? s'enquit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Oh, je te connais, toi et ton petit air ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait autant… jubiler ?

— _Jubiler_ ? Moony déteint vraiment sur toi, hein.

— Il déteint sur tout le monde.

— Faux.

Sachant qu'il serait vain de protester ici, Sirius attaqua par autre part:

— T'as pas répondu à ma question.

Il eut la vive impression d'entendre Rosmerta la veille.

— Bah… les pâquerettes. Tu te souviens de rien ?

Un sourire malicieux commençait à se dessiner sur les lèvres de James.

— Je sais pas, c'était quand ? avança prudemment son ami.

— Hier soir… enfin ce matin plutôt.

Sirius rit à gorge déployée, comme un aboiement de chien.

— Aucune chance que je me souvienne, vu l'état dans lequel je me suis réveillé y a quelques heures.

— Allez… insista son ami. _Un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie, pas du tout…_

Sirius fronça à nouveau légèrement les sourcils, quelque chose…

— Tu m'as dit que ça avait pas trop marché avec Lily, je t'ai dit qu'on testerait avec Remus aujourd'hui…

— Oh, non… gémit Sirius en enfouissant son visage dans sa main.

Ce fut le tour de James de rire.

— Plus sérieusement… si j'ai amené le sujet ici c'est par ce qu'il faut que tu parles à Remus. Au début c'était pas grave, mais la pleine Lune approche, et tu le sais. C'est qu'une prise de bec débile et tu n'as qu'à t'excuser, tu verras, il fera de même. Il est juste trop fier pour faire le premier pas. Et arrête de nier ! Je sais que vous êtes pas rancuniers les deux, juste un peu impulsifs. Vous réglerez ça facilement, il faut juste que quelqu'un accepte de parler en premier.

James regardait son ami dans les yeux, un air soudain grave sur le visage, ce qui lui était rare. Sirius se sentit mal à l'aise… dans le fond, il avait raison.

— Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui suis censé le faire ? rétorqua-t-il maladroitement.

— Par ce que Remus a trop souvent fait les avances, répondit simplement son ami.

— Les _avances_ ?

— Les premiers pas, appèle-les comme tu veux ! s'irrita James devant l'air incrédule de Sirius. Tu peux être tellement aveugle parfois.

* * *

Eh bien, Sirius était désormais bien décidé à mettre fin à cette cécité. Lui et James rentrèrent plus tard que Peter et Remus de Pré-au-lard; et lorsque Sirius demanda à un Peter se prélassant dans la salle commune, où se trouvait le lycanthrope, celui-ci lui répondit avec un regard évident: « À la bibliothèque. »

Sirius se mit donc en route. Évitant de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire — y réfléchir, c'était faire demi-tour —, il arpenta les passages secrets et détours du château qui lui assureraient le chemin le plus court et elle plus simple vers la bibliothèque.

Alors qu'il s'extirpait avec de sous une tapisserie — soulevant au passage un nuage de poussière, il comprit qu'il ne devait apparement jamais y arriver: Remus venait juste d'apparaître à l'angle du couloir, en jeans retroussés aux chevilles comme il aimait les porter, vêtu d'un simple T-shirt quelque peu décoloré.

Il se figea en voyant Sirius. Bien qu'il n'ait rien dit rien, son visage s'était durci et il avait serré les mâchoires.

L'Animagus tenta un pas en avant, le coeur battant.

Remus ouvrit la bouche, l'air mécontent, afin d'avancer quelque chose; jusqu'à ce que…

— _Maudits élèves… maudits élèves !_

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard alarmé.

— On va les attraper, hein Miss Teigne ? On va les _fouetter_ , les _pendre par les pieds_ … ces _bandits_ , ces _vauriens_ ! Ah, on va leur faire payer leurs bêtises, et tout ce travail qu'ils nous donnent !

Action avant, réflexion après; Sirius s'était rué sur Remus, l'avait attrapé par son T-shirt et poussé dans un minuscule placard à balais que son cerveau avait repéré en un éclair. Il se rua dedans à sa suite et referma brutalement la porte sur lui.

— Où sont-ils, hein… où se cachent-ils ? Miss Teigne, ne sens-tu pas leur odeur infâme ? Vas-y, ma belle, conduis-moi à eux…

Sirius et Remus se mirent la main devant la bouche afin retenir tant bien que mal leur respiration haletante, priant pour que Rusard ne les entende pas et que sa chatte soit bien incapable de les flairer.

Heureusement, le pas clopinant du vieux Cracmol passa devant leur cachette sans s'y arrêter, et ils purent se relâcher.

Ils n'étaient pour cette fois coupable en rien, mais le concierge leur vouait encore une haine tenace qui ne faisaient que s'aiguiser au cours des années; bien que cela fasse un bout de temps qu'il ne les ait pas surpris en plein délit. Le croiser dans les couloirs était souvent synonyme d'accusation extrêmes et exubérantes de tout type, et s'il était déjà en rogne contre quelque autre élève, c'était la retenue. Sirius, qui passait déjà toutes ces soirées à nettoyer le château de fond en comble sur ordre de McGonagall, n'avait aucune envie de double ses heures de femme de ménage. C'était donc pourquoi il avait poussé son ami dans ce placard à balais afin qu'ils ne se fassent pas malencontreusement repérer. Ce n'était pas bien grand, mais au moins éclairé par la petite fenêtre donnant sur le parc et assez spacieux pour qu'ils ne s'écrasent pas l'un l'autre. Ça pourrait faire l'affaire.

— Bon… tant qu'on est ici, autant y rester. Je voulais te parler.

Remus le regarda comme s'il avait complètement perdu la tête.

— Dans un placard à balais ?

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche teintés d'incrédulité, et d'autre chose, d'une sorte d'amertume que Sirius ne comprit pas.

— Un putain de placard à balais ?

Sirius ne comprit toujours pas. Cette fois, le ton avait été clairement agressif, rageur.

— Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Ça te convient pas ?

— Bien sûr que non ça me convient pas ! Tu me traînes ici pour avoir une discussion totalement platonique de garçon à garçon ! Tu te fous de moi ?

Les yeux bruns du lycanthrope brillaient comme de l'ambre sous ses boucles indisciplinées. Ils étincelaient de colère.

— Je ne vois pas…

— Bien sûr que tu ne vois pas ! explosa le lycanthrope. Tu ne vois rien ! Tu ne vois jamais rien… t'est tellement _borné_ , tellement _aveugle_ , tu t'es enfoui la tête sous terre, comme une autruche ! Ça fait des années ! Ouvre un peu les yeux, il serait temps !

Sirius, qui s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça, fixait son ami avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes, l'air complètement perdu.

— Bon Dieu, en plus tu ne comprends rien… Je sais plus quoi faire avec toi Pads.

Remus, qui quelques secondes plus tôt hurlait comme une harpie, semblait à présent au bord des larmes. Il pinça les lèvres tremblotantes et se mit à respirer bruyamment par les narines.

Sirius, pour qui les états d'âme de son ami allaient beaucoup trop vite, se força tout de même, au-travers de cette incompréhension hagarde qui l'avait assaillie, à prendre l'un des mains de Remus dans la sienne, machinalement. Son ami la lui abandonna sans aucune forme de résistance, de guerre lasse.

— Moony, Moony… chuchota-t-il. Je sais que je suis un idiot, la preuve: je n'ai pas compris un seul mot de tout ce que tu viens de débiter. Mais, tu sais, James m'a dit un truc dans le même style aujourd'hui… quoique légèrement plus calmement.

Il eut un petit rire doux, bas; et même Remus sourit comme il le put au travers de ses lèvres serrées.

— Ça fait deux personnes la même journée, donc je vais essayer d'y réfléchir, comme je peux, continua l'Animagus avec la même voix calme, rassurante, à peine audible. Je garantis rien, vu ma perspicacité légendaire, mais te voir perdre tes moyens comme ça sans comprendre pourquoi… je sais pas trop ce que ça me fait, mais je déteste ça. Je vais essayer. Je suis vraiment, tellement, tellement désolé… pour tout.

Remus releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Un regard qui fixa l'infini, fit valser les étoiles et couler le soleil comme s'il était une cascade d'or. Comme celui qui se reflétait dans les cheveux du lycanthrope. Éclatant de partout.

Puis, il se jeta dans les bras de Sirius et le serra fort, en lui murmurant à l'oreille:

— Je te pardonne, je t'avais déjà pardonné. Pour tout.

Il s'écarta de son ami aussi vite qu'il lui était tombé dessus et lui sourit au travers de ses larmes.

— C'était ça qui me frustrait. Je t'avais déjà tout pardonné. Tout.

* * *

 **Alors… pas trop un massacre ?**


	7. sept

**Namaste lectrices ! (et lecteurs aussi, si vous êtes présents, manifestez-vous !)**

 **Bien, puisque j'ai des tas de choses à dire, je vais essayer d'être brève et d'y aller par points.**

 **Avant même de m'excuser de mon horrible retard, je voudrais parler de… Donald Trump ? Là, c'est le moment où tout le monde se dit,** ** _wtf ?_** **Ou pas tant que ça… Je viens d'apprendre à l'instant pour le** ** _transgender military ban_** **et je suis encore sous le choc. Alors, avec ma minuscule force de frappe de fanfiction, je vous passe quand même un petit message.** ** _Les droits des trans sont des droits humains !_** **La transphobie est un sujet qui n'est pas assez abordé, car encore très tabou. Alors c'est important d'en parler, de RT, de rebloguer, bref, de faire passer le message. Je pense que si vous avez eu le cran de vous lancer dans une fanfiction gay de deux personnages qui sont canoniquement hétéro (selon l'autrice même de ceux-ci), vous me comprendrez. Il y a besoin de nous !**

 **Venons-en enfin à ce fameux retard. Deux semaines et demie.** ** _Ouch._** **Ça fait mal. Que dire ? J'ai fait de mon mieux, c'est tout. Après avoir passé trois semaines dans un climat très peu propice à l'écriture, je me suis dépêchée pour tout finir avec le moins de délai possible. Ça a donné deux semaines et demie. Mais au moins je suis satisfaite de ce chapitre-ci. Le prochain arrivera entre le 20 et le 31 août, même si il y a une certaine date avant laquelle je veux le publier… j'en dis pas plus. ;)**

 **D'ailleurs un énorme merci pour toutes vos adorables review ! Ça m'apprendra à douter de mes chapitres ! Je pense qu'il était quand même peut-être un tout petit peu en dessous du niveau des autres, mais pas dramatiquement. On sentait le stress de fin d'année dans mon raisonnement hahahaha !**

 **Ah oui, car 10 FUCKING REVIEW POUR CE SEUL CHAPITRE. Vous êtes folles ! FOLLES ! Je ne sais même pas comment vous remercier de tout cet amour, à part en écrivant les meilleurs chapitres possibles. Vous ne savez même pas à quel point ça me touche ! Merci, merci, merci, merci ! ^^**

 **C'est donc parti pour les RÀR, vous l'avez compris, ça va être long :**

 **SpazzledPrincess** **: Merci de m'avoir rassurée, et tu as raison, ce chapitre-ci est venu avec beaucoup plus de facilité ! :) J'espère qu'il te plaira, et** ** _oui !_** **on assiste à la plein Lune de Remus qui arrive cette semaine-ci… Peut-être pas de la manière dont tu t'imagines, mais quand même, tu verras. Merci pour tout tes encouragements ! Je vais essayer de continuer du mieux que je peux ! *coeur coeur coeur***

 **Kahouete** **: Coucou ! Tu as tout à fait raison avec ta remarque, c'était sûrement pas assez clair hihi :) C'est vrai que je voyais l'histoire des « premiers pas » dans le contexte général de la relation entre Sirius et Remus, pas uniquement dans cette prise de bec là. Mais c'est vrai que si on rétrécit le champ de vision, tu as tout à fait raison ! J'aurais dû préciser par des protestations de Sirius (** ** _Je suis déjà allé le voir dans le dortoir, il m'a dit de dégager!_** **). Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle a été très constructive. Je pense même que je vais modifier ce chapitre-là dans ce sens-là ! Plein de bisous !**

 **Len Black** **: Helloooooo ! Ça fait ultra plaisir d'accueillir une nouvelle lectrice ! Bienvenue, fais comme chez toi la bouffe c'est par là, les canapés ici. Installe-toi et profite ! ^^ Et merci pour les compliments sur les personnages, tu as surement compris à quel point ils comptent pour moi ! Je suis très heureuse de les avoir rendus réalistes et humains. D'ailleurs, voici la suite ! J'ai apporté quelques mouchoirs au cas où… sait-on jamais !**

 **Witchroom** **: JE TE JURE QUE TA REVIEW ME MET LES LARMES AUX YEUX. Tu es beaucoup trop adorable !** ** _Beaucoup trop !_** **Dieu, c'est que j'ai fait quelque chose pour mériter tout cet amour ! MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI. J'ai tellement envie de lire la fic sur ton profil, mais je ne connais pas le fandom, ça me brise le coeur ! Et pour répondre à ta question, je vais te confier un secret. J'ai une fiction originale en cours. Pourrais-tu imaginer un mix entre une série d'heroic fantasy et candide ? Eh bien c'est ça. C'est juste qu'elle me tient tellement à coeur, que j'en ai écrit le début, et puis qu'ensuite je me suis arrêtée. Je me suis dit que j'avais besoin d'entrainement, d'expérience. Alors je me suis tournée vers la fanfiction. Et puis j'ai commencé à envisager quelque chose entre Remus et Sirius. J'ai eu deux titres qui me sont sortis de nulle part, un pour une fic du temps de l'ère des Maraudeurs, un autre pour une fic du temps du Golden Trio, entre le troisième et le cinquième tome de HP. Toujours concernant Sirius et Remus. Et puis j'au rêvé. Deux nuits de suite. J'ai rêvé des « nos Lunes secrètes ». J'étais en voyage à ce moment là. Je suis rentrée et j'ai commencé à écrire, comme une folle. Et depuis je n'ai plus arrêté.**

 **ValouSestra** **: Hihihi… prépare-toi bien pour ce chapitre-là aussi… fluffy au possoble ;)**

 **PtitePointe2** **: Ha ! Quelqu'un dont mon mon ordi ne souligne pas le nom en rouge ! Il s'est habitué hihi… C'est vrai que Remus aurait pu tout avouer, mais j'ai eu l'impression que c'était pas le moment. Il s'est tellement habitué à refouler ses sentiments… il y a quelque chose de bloqué en lui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va venir… il faut juste leur laisser un peu de temps. :) En tout cas bisous, merci, et bonne lecture !**

 **ThePotterheadPhilosophie** **: Toi aussi tu es géniale, merci pour tout tes compliments ! (ou est-ce que c'est** ** _génial_** **sans « e » ? Je suis désolée si j'ai fait une fausse supposition!) Voici la suite, enjoy ^^**

 **Guest** **(alias Lénaninochane) : Hahaha je suis satisfaite de celui-là, donc j'espère que tu n'auras pas la réaction inverse x) moi aussi je t'aime très fort et tu me manques trop ! Vivement qu'on se revoie ! Et t'inquiètes, toujours présente pour les références… ;) Amour et bisous en direction de la Pologne !**

 **Bleeding Coconut** **: J'espère que tes rêves ont été doux ! Voici la suite, et je pense que tu ne vas pas être trop déçue niveau suite de câlin… enfin, on verra :) Merci de m'avoir rassurée, plein d'amour et de bisous ! Bonne lecture de ce chapitre ^^**

 **Ellis Ravenwood** **: Très heureuse que la dissert soit bien passée hihi ! Toujours là pour te faire encore plus shipper ce wolfstar x) et t'as raison, j'ai délaissé l'angst pour ce chapitre-ci en me disant qu'il y en aurait bien assez plus tard… Et puis trop, c'est trop j'ai délaissé certaines fic à cause d'un surplus d'angst. J'ai adoré l'expression « handicapé sentimental », hahahahhaha x) ça qualifie parfaitement Sirius ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça vient gentiment. Et moi aussi j'adore inclure Minerva, je l'aime tellement ! Merci pour tout et gros bisous !**

 **Petite mention spéciale à Anahí, qui même si elle a été _ultra_ patiente, brûlait d'avoir ce chapitre, LE VOICI ! CHAMPAGNE !**

 **Wow, j'ai fini les RÀR. Ça m'a pris une heure entière ! Et m'a mis d'une humeur ouffissime ! (ça m'a aussi pris 2 pages libreoffice hahah, je suis désolée si c'est très long) Je le répéterai jamais assez, mais merci ! Bien, puisque je m'endors sur mon clavier d'ordinateur à une heure indécente de la nuit, je vais vite aller poster tout ça et dormir ! (je m'excuse de fautes de frappe que j'ai pu faire, mes yeux se ferment littéralement)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **7.**

○ Lune

La vie était meilleure quand Sirius l'emplissait. Telle était la nouvelle conviction de Remus. Sa récente réconciliation avec son ami avait ramené à eux toute la détente, les rires et l'excitation d'une nouvelle rentrée à Poudlard.

Oui ! tout rentrait enfin dans un certain ordre.

Car tout était parti de travers, il n'y avait pas à s'illusionner. Cette rentrée avait tout bonnement été désastreuse. Une routine familière bourrée de faux pas.

 _Mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre_ , se répéta bêtement Remus, pourtant avec une satisfaction méritée, dans l'atmosphère dominicale de la salle commune.

Il se détendit, se laissa aller à observer Sirius. Ses cheveux noirs, bien trop longs à présent, étaient noués en catogan au dessus de sa tête ; révélant la peau pâle et les cheveux de bébé de sa nuque fine et élancée. Il était penché en avant, sourcils  
légèrement froncés, sur sa dissertation de Métamorphose, qui était déjà à moitié rédigée. L'apercevoir dans un tel état de concertation était rare et précieux ; Remus profita amplement de cette vision.

De plus que l'Animagus ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'attention intense dont il faisait l'objet. Et la courbe de son dos, la grâce de ses épaules anguleuses, le trait d'ombre sous ses hautes paumettes… tout ceci s'offrait au lycanthrope envoûté,  
jamais rassasié.

Mais brusquement, dans un mouvement aussi soudain qu'inattendu, Sirius se redressa ; planta ses yeux gris dans ceux de Remus.

Il avait dû sentir le regard du lycanthrope sur son corps. À cette idée, Remus se sentit rougir terriblement.

Mais Sirius le fixait toujours sans ciller, alors il ne broncha pas, ne détourna pas le regard.

— J'en peux plus, finit par lâcher l'Animagus en repoussant sa plume et son parchemin.

Il poussa un profond soupir.

— McGo veut ma mort, ajouta-t-il.

— Querelle de couple ?

— Querelle de couple. Elle aime pas que je fume.

— Le triste destin des fumeurs, dramatisa Remus en levant les mains au ciel.

Sirius fronça un instant les sourcils.

— Tu crois vraiment ?

 _Et bim, pris de court !_ songea Remus. Il ne devait qu'à Merlin d'avoir rapidement trouvé un autre sujet de conversation :

— Je crois surtout que ce qui ruine votre couple, c'est le massacre qui se passe sur ta tête en ce moment.

Sirius aussi leva les mains en l'air, mais cette fois-ci en signe d'abdication.

— D'accord. Alors je laisse mon coiffeur personnel s'en charger.

Remus se sentit sourire.

— Allez, monte. Je vais juste chercher ma baguette.

* * *

Remus avait rejoint Sirius au dortoir, où il l'avait trouvé en grande conversation avec Peter ; il était apparement question d'empoisonner McGonagall. Pauvre Professeur, son seul tort était de vouloir maintenir ses élèves à niveau après les vacances.

L'élaboration du plan machiavélique cessa pourtant brusquement lorsque Peter aperçu Remus. Il s'interrompit alors, et déclara :

— Bien, je vous laisse, les tourtereaux. De toute façon je dois envoyer une lettre à ma mère, elle veut un compte rendu minutieux de la première semaine.

Il attrapa sa plume, son encrier et un parchemin vierge, puis dévala l'escalier en criant un « À plus ! » déjà lointain.

Le dortoir paru soudain vide, vide et silencieux.

— Assied-toi, dit Remus en indiquant le lit à baldaquin le plus proche, celui de James, qui par Merlin seul savait quel miracle, était convenablement fait et rangé un dimanche matin.

Sirius prit place. Remus s'avança.

 _Les tourtereaux_ … Non, ce n'était que l'habituelle touche d'humour qui accompagnait Peter où qu'il aille. Rien de plus. Il ne pouvait pas soupçonner… le connaissant, il ne pouvait même pas imaginer…

— Remus ?

De l'insistance dans le ton de Sirius. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'appelait.

— Pardon, s'empressa de s'excuser le lycanthrope. Je me suis perdu dans mes pensées, se justifia-t-il en réalisant que la texture lourde et soyeuse qu'il tenait dans les mains depuis un bout de temps, était en réalité les cheveux de Sirius.

Il ne se souvenait même pas avoir grimpé sur le lit derrière son ami et s'y être assis en tailleur. Peu importe.

— Tu es sûr que ça va ? s'inquiéta l'Animagus en tournant vivement la tête vers son ami, les sourcils froncés.

Ses cheveux échappèrent à la poigne de Remus dans ce mouvement brusque, et volèrent autour de son visage.

— Je t'assure que tout va bien, j'étais juste pensif.

— J'ai peur que tu m'en veuilles toujours… commença Sirius.

— Arrête d'avoir peur, je t'ai dit que je ne t'en voulais plus depuis longtemps. Et ris un peu, s'exclama Remus en agitant les bras autour de lui, comme s'il offrait à Sirius tout ce que le vaste monde lui donnait, tout ce dont il pouvait rire. Ris de  
tout comme l'ancien Sirius ! Il me manque, celui-ci.

Sirius marqua une pause, entrouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il avait l'air de chercher quelque chose, perdu, si perdu…

L'entrain que Remus avait mis dans ses paroles quelques instants plus tôt, se vit brutalement fracassé lorsque son ami le regarda enfin dans les yeux, et murmura :

— Je l'ai perdu ce Sirius-là, il ne sait plus où il en est.

* * *

Remus se forçait à se convaincre que ce n'était que le penchant de Sirius pour la dramatisation, que ce n'était que du théâtre. Il refoulait la brusque envie qu'il avait eu de poser sa main sur la cicatrice qui barrait à présent la joue gauche du jeune  
homme assis en face de lui. De la cacher. De voir ainsi le Sirius d'avant. D'enlever sa main. De comparer. Et puis de sourire, en le regardant dans les yeux. Comme pour dire : _on va faire avec ce qu'il y a alors, et ce n'est pas grave_. Ensuite  
de se pencher, et de l'embrasser, doucement, tout doucement. _Si c'est comme ça, c'est comme ça. On va vivre avec._

Au lieu de quoi il l'avait saisi par les épaules sans un mot, et l'avait tourné, dos face à lui. Puis il lui avait coupé les cheveux, silence.

* * *

Le point positif était que la nouvelle coupe de Sirius faisait des ravages. Filles et garçons se retournaient sur son passage, et lui souriaient avec malice. Bien que Sirius ne semblât remarquer que les filles. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi après tout,  
car voir d'autres garçons observer Sirius avec intérêt faisait tellement serrer les dents à Remus que ses mâchoires en étaient devenues douloureuses.

Même le Professeur McGonagall sembla impressionnée puisqu'elle le laissa répondre à sa question alors qu'elle introduisait la notion de Métamorphose humaine à la classe. « _Quelle est la différence entre un loup-garou et un Animagus ?_ »

Elle le regretta cependant rapidement.

— Les Animagus sont plus sexy, annonça fièrement Sirius à toute la classe.

— Et plus drôles, renchérit James qui était assis juste à côté de lui.

Malgré la réponse « Les Animagus choisissent de se transformer, contrairement aux loup-garous qui sont esclaves de la pleine Lune » dont Remus entendait l'écho quelque part en lui, il ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer, en sentant un sourire en coin étirer  
ses lèvres :

— Mais les loup-garous sont plus malins.

Bien que Remus sentait que Sirius avait lancé ce débat idiot dans le seul but de le distraire de la pleine Lune qui arrivait le lendemain, il se laissa tout de même prendre au jeu. Après tout, il était peut-être temps d'effacer cette humeur morose qui  
l'avait suivie toute la journée.

— Peut-être sont-ils plus _malins_ , répliqua Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel à l'évocation du dernier mot. Mais ils ne sont pas plus intelligents, ça c'est sûr, conclut-il en haussant un sourcil.

Cette fois-ci, l'expression faciale n'irrita pas Remus. C'était plutôt attirant en réalité. Et ce fut même sans rancunes qu'il riposta :

— L'intelligence ne sert pas à grand chose sans lucidité.

James fit la moue et leva les bras comme s'il était indécis.

— Il a marqué un point, il a marqué un point, avoua-t-il en se tournant vers le reste de la classe qui ne semblait pas comprendre grand-chose à ce qu'il se passait, mais riait quand même de bon coeur.

— Mais enfin, ne mettons quand même pas tout les Animagus dans le même sac, ajouta Peter à côté de Remus, qui semblait enfin s'être réveillé.

— C'est vrai que ce serait idiot, concéda James.

Bien, à trois contre un. Alors à trois contre un.

— Comme la plupart des agissements d'un Animagus, fit simplement remarquer Remus.

Alors que Sirius prenait une expression outrée à l'extrême et ouvrait la bouche afin de protester, la voix sèche du Professeur McGonagall le coupa dans son élan :

— Dehors ! _Tous_ ! Merlin m'en préserve, cette classe n'est pas un tribunal à débats idiots sur les mérites de tels ou tels sorciers !

Ils se levèrent donc tous les quatre de leurs chaises, et se mordant la lèvre, se dirigèrent vers la porte. Dès que Remus la referma derrière lui, il entendit la voix de Sirius, étouffée par des gloussements incontrôlables :

— _Merlin m'en préserve…_

Leurs rires résonnèrent si fort que les fondations du château en semblèrent ébranlées.

* * *

Un vague souvenir que c'était, tout ces rires, songea Remus le mercredi soir, quelques heures à peine avant sa transformation. Ce n'avait été que hier, mais c'était déjà tellement loin… Bien qu'il fallût tout de même admettre que James, Peter et Sirius  
avait fait du bon boulot.

Ils avaient réussi à le distraire de sa transformation, presque entièrement. Même en cette journée-ci, alors qu'il savait que la Lune l'attendait le soir-même. James avait bien évidemment écopé une retenue au passage, mais il y était tellement habitué  
qu'il n'y prêtait nulle attention. Il s'était uniquement plaint d'être le seul, par ce que « Les retenues à plusieurs, c'est toujours mieux ». Ce à quoi Sirius avait rétorqué que de toute façon ça faisait bien longtemps qu'aucun Professeur ne commettait  
la bêtise de mettre des Maraudeurs ensemble en retenue (ils avaient bien retenu la leçon), non sans ajouter que même Rusard avait été subjugué par sa nouvelle coupe et que c'était la raison de la clémence dont il avait fait preuve envers lui. Puis  
il avait fait un clin d'oeil à Remus en disant à l'attention de James : « Toi, tu fais pas couper par un pro. » Remus en avait rougi de plaisir.

À présent ils étaient tous penché sur la carte du Maraudeur, dans une lumière orange de fin de soirée d'été. Le dortoir était silencieux, alors qu'ils étudiaient attentivement le plan du parc et les zones qui restaient vierges, faute de données.

— Là, dit James en pointant du doigt un trou dans le plan. C'est ici qu'il faut aller cette nuit, continua-t-il en rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez. C'est la plus grande partie du parc qui nous est inconnue. Bien sûr, nous allons passer juste sous la  
fenêtre du bureau de Dumbledore, mais même ce vieux fou doit dormir de temps en temps. Et c'est la nuit. Il ne nous verra pas si on fait un peu attention. Ce coin là est inexploré et c'est tout ce qui compte. J'aimerais tellement y découvrir un nouveau  
passage secret ! Notre collection s'élargit de plus en plus, conclu-t-il fièrement.

— D'ailleurs, t'as testé _Dissendium_ sur la sorcière borgne ? intervint Sirius. La dernière fois que j'y suis allé, ça a marché.

— Bonne intuition ?

— Bonne intuition.

— Bravo, mec.

Sirius sourit avec triomphe. Il avait eu l'idée de ce sortilège après avoir découvert quelques intéressantes particularités au Square Grimmaurd cet été, et il avait bien évidemment tout de suite partagé ses soupçons avec ses amis. Mais Remus n'avait aucune  
idée de quand il avait pu tenter l'astuce.

— Ça te va Moony si on fait ça cette nuit ? s'enquit James en se tournant vers le lycanthrope.

— Ça me va. On y va juste… tranquille. Les dernières pleines Lunes ont été difficiles sans vous, faut que je me réhabitue… en douceur.

— Oui, bien sûr. Tu fixeras le rythme, nous on te suit.

Sirius avança son visage, qui était caché dans l'ombre du rideau de son lit à baldaquin, vers la lumière. Il fixa un instant Remus, puis dit :

— Ne t'inquiètes pas. On est là, cette fois. Et pour tout les mois suivants. Ça ira mieux.

Il lui sourit tout doucement.

— Ça ira mieux.

* * *

 _Ça ira mieux._ La phrase résonnait en Remus alors qu'il s'avançait vers la Saule Cogneur en compagnie de Mrs Pomfresh, tremblant de la tête au pieds ; tandis que le soleil versait, avec une infinie douceur, ses derniers rayons sur le lycanthrope,  
comme pour lui dire au revoir ou lui souhaiter bonne chance. Comme s'il savait ce qui l'attendait.

 _Ça ira mieux._ Remus se remémorait la phrase alors que l'infirmière fermait la porte derrière elle, en le laissant seul avec la pénombre qui gagnait peu à peu le ciel.

 _Ça ira mieux._ Les mots firent écho en Remus, alors qu'il luttait contre l'appel de la Lune qui se faisait de plus en plus puissant, tandis la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau sur trois êtres humains.

 _Ça ira mieux._ Remus perçu les mots, plus qu'il ne se les dit véritablement, alors qu'il attrapait la main de Sirius dans une convulsion douloureuse qui lui secoua le corps entier.

 _Ira mieux._ Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, il eut soudain besoin de plus d'air pour respirer.

 _Mieux._ Il suffoquait et serrait quelque chose très fort dans sa main, qui était déjà griffue.

 _M…_

Les convulsions l'engloutirent, puis cessèrent brusquement. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux. Être loup, l'avoir toujours été. Qu'étaient des mots pour un loup ? Il ne lui fallait que les ordres de la Lune. Et la proie.

* * *

✧ Étoile

Sirius s'endormait littéralement sur son parchemin vierge. Déjà qu'il avait passé la nuit à courir dans le parc, la langue pendante, il se trouvait à présent en cours d'Histoire de la magie. Merveilleux. Réellement captivant. Et Remus n'était même pas  
là.

À sa droite Peter ronflait ostensiblement, tandis qu'à sa gauche James regardait le Professeur Binns, l'oeil vitreux sous ses cheveux noirs en bataille, un filet de bave lui coulant presque de la bouche. Maudits soit ses cours d'Histoire de la magie.

Et Remus, bien évidemment, dormait tranquillement à l'infirmerie. Enfoui sous de bons draps moelleux. Le bâtard. Sirius était terriblement jaloux.

Malgré un début difficile, le lycanthrope avait plutôt été calme durant le nuit. Puisque leur première métamorphose datait de l'année passée et que ç'avait été à ce moment là qu'ils avaient pu commencer à aider Remus ; James, Peter et Sirius n'avaient  
pas encore toute l'expérience nécessaire dans le domaine. Ils ignoraient comment allait se conduire le loup-garou après deux mois sans eux. Ils ne l'avaient pas dit à Remus, mais ils étaient quelque peu effrayés.

Le lycanthrope avait été plus agité au début, et les Animagus s'étaient dépêchés de se métamorphoser. Le regard que le loup leur avait lancé juste après sa transformation avait été si terrifiant que même Sirius avait pris peur, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait  
jamais. Puis, Remus s'était calmé. Ils avaient retrouvé leurs habitudes. La routine.

L'exploration du parc avait d'ailleurs été plutôt fructueuse. James avait eu le flair. Un nouveau passage secret, dont ils ignoraient encore l'issue ; bien qu'ils ne tarderaient probablement pas à partir à sa découverte. Ce weekend, peut-être.

À midi, ils allèrent donc rendre visite à Remus à l'infirmerie, afin de discuter de la nouveauté avec le loup-garou. Mrs Pomfresh fronça le nez à la vue de trois voyous importunant le pauvre et innocent lycanthrope, mais les laissa tout de même passer.  
Ce dont ils avaient amplement profité pour compléter la carte du Maraudeur, alors que l'infirmière retournait dans son bureau.

Sirius n'aima pas voir Remus cet état. Cet état d'après-Lune. _Comme si c'était la première fois._ Et pourtant, ce fut bien pire le soir venu.

Sirius rentrait alors de sa retenue. Il avait mangé seul, James supervisant l'entraînement de Quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor et Peter s'étant rué sur le repas dès qu'il avait fini ses devoirs. Quel goinfre. Sirius le retrouva pourtant dans la salle  
commune, occupé à se lécher les doigts après quelques pâtisseries volées aux cuisines. _Goinfre_ n'était plus le mot qui convenait, songea le jeune Black.

— T'es pas monté au dortoir ? s'enquit-il, en s'affaissant sur un fauteuil en face de Peter.

Le soleil se couchait déjà à l'horizon. La salle commune en paraissait encore plus rouge et dorée.

— Remus avait pas l'air très bien, et puis il aime pas quand je mange à côté de lui. Il dit que je fais des bruits avec ma bouche.

— Il a pas tort.

— Pardon, mon honorable héritier de la _Noble et très Ancienne Maison des Black_. _« Toujours pur »_ , ajouta-t-il, le poing sur le coeur, comme s'il récitait un chant patriotique.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ils m'ont déshérité depuis longtemps selon moi, c'est tout juste s'ils se retenaient de me flageller.

Peter fit un geste désinvolte de la main, comme si ce discours ne l'intéressait que vaguement.

— Va, va. Remus se languit.

Sirius se surprit à lever à nouveau les yeux au ciel. James avait raison, Remus déteignait bien plus sur lui qu'il ne le pensait.

Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre, alors qu'il montait la cage d'escalier sombre menant à leurs dortoirs. Il y a une semaine, il avait fait de même. Mais son inquiétude était alors tout autre, quoique aussi liée à Remus. Tout autre,  
oui tout autre. Pourtant, il ne savait pas laquelle était la pire.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit en grinçant, comme toujours. La pièce baignait déjà dans la pénombre, une tour la cachant du soleil à cette hauteur-ci. Tout était silencieux, hormis la fenêtre à côté du lit de Remus qu'il avait laissée ouverte, laissant  
filer vers eux les bruits de la nature. _J'aime bien le chant des grillons._

Remus était recroquevillé sur son lit, le draps fin dont il s'était couvert épousant son corps. Il tourna le visage vers Sirius. Pâle, et brillant presque dans l'ombre. Comme la lune. _Qui sait ? peut-être que t'as vraiment été illuminé._ Ses pupilles  
dilatées sous ses paupières à demi-closes, cachées par ses longs cils. Ses lèvres rouges contrastant sur sa peau blanche.

— C'était pas une très bonne idée d'aller en cours cette après-midi, murmura-t-il comme pour s'expliquer.

— Je vois bien ça.

Aucune reproche, juste un constat.

Remus haussa les épaules comme il le pouvait en étant couché sur le côté.

— Leçon importante avec McGo, je pouvais pas louper le premier cours sur la métamorphose humaine. J'aurais été à la traine toute l'année.

Sirius n'avait pas bougé. Il referma la porte sur lui et s'avança doucement, comme s'il hésitait. Peut-être savait-il déjà ce vers quoi il se dirigeait ?

Il s'assit sur le lit de son ami, à côté de la fenêtre ouverte. Le vent repoussait les boucles claires de Remus sur son front.

— Est-ce que t'as de la fièvre ?

Le lycanthrope secoua la tête.

— Juste des coups de chaud et de froid, déclara-t-il. C'est pour ça que la fenêtre est ouverte. Même si c'est plutôt froid en ce moment.

— Tu veux que je la ferme ?

— Non.

 _J'aime bien le chant des grillons._

Sirius se leva, prêt à se transformer en Padfoot ; les chiens dégagent plus de chaleur. Remus lui attrapa la mains juste à temps. Dieu, qu'elle était glacée.

— Non, répéta-t-il. Pas cette fois.

Sirius s'immobilisa un instant. Puis il enleva ses chaussures. Des Dr Martens avec un uniforme de Poudlard, sa signature personnelle.

Remus se décala sur son lit et Sirius se glissa sous le draps. Il s'appuya contre la montagne de coussins qu'utilisait son ami et attira le lycanthrope à lui. La tête de Remus trouva instinctivement sa place sur la clavicule de l'Animagus, à la jonction  
entre le cou et l'épaule. Sirius sentait son souffle sur sa peau. Le jeune brun avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de son ami, leurs jambes se mêlaient en dessous. Remus était frigorifié, et il tremblait. Sirius ne vit qu'un seul bandage sous  
le pyjama du lycanthrope.

Il déposa doucement une main sur la tête de Remus, ses doigts enfoui dans ses cheveux tandis que le pouce lui caressait la peau de la tempe à la pommette. Il sentait sous son doigt le commencement de la cicatrice dont le lycanthrope avait tellement peur  
qu'on remarque l'existence.

Il lui fallut cependant un moment pour se rendre compte que son pouce devenait humide et que les joues de Remus brillaient de larmes. Il ne savait pas d'où elles venaient, alors il les laissa couler ; uniquement en serrant son ami un peu plus fort contre  
lui. Remus pleurait, et pourtant Sirius, lui, avait l'impression que pour la première fois de sa vie il agissait comme il le fallait avec lui.

Les larmes finirent par se tarir et le lycanthrope par somnoler. Les tremblements diminuèrent peu à peu et bientôt, la respiration de Remus devint profonde, régulière. Il s'était réchauffé.

Sirius sourit. Puis il se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser au sommet du crâne de son ami. Sa peau semblait argentée sous les rayons de Lune.

Il s'interrompit brusquement alors qu'il se retirait, les lèvres encore en suspension, enfouie dans les boucles de Remus. Elles lui brûlaient de ce contact.

Il écarquilla les yeux, puis releva complètement la tête, alors que quelque chose se fracassait en lui. Une barricade. Il contempla, muet de stupéfaction, le lycanthrope endormi, alors que ce quelque chose se déversait en lui avec la force d'un tsunami.  
Et que cette force indomptable, qui sentait la vérité à plein nez, tombait dans son ventre, l'entrainant dans sa chute.

Il tombait. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Il tombait depuis la première fois qu'il avait aperçu Remus. Un petit garçon seul, frêle et tout pâle, dans un compartiment de train. Il avait alors trébuché, et depuis il n'arrêtait pas de tomber.

Comme la première fois que sa mère l'avait giflé. Il était tombé sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd et s'était éclaté le front. Il se souvenait du sang pourpre et luisant sur les dalles blanches. Il avait dû tout nettoyer.

Sauf que là, la chute paraissait sans fin ; et cela terrifiait encore plus Sirius. Il tombait, tombait, tombait et ça n'en finissait pas. Il en avait juste conscience à présent ; et toutes les remarques bien-placée de James, les regards mauvais de Servilius  
et les soupirs exaspérés de Remus prenaient sens.

Il avait été si aveugle, _si aveugle_ … James avait raison. _Quel bon à rien_ … Il avait tellement honte. Tellement honte. Mais comment réparer toutes ces conneries qu'il avait faites ? _Comment ?_

L'ancien Sirius savait enfin où il en était. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que cela l'aidait. Il repensa à la demi-vérité qu'il avait donnée à Remus concernant sa fuite durant la pleine Lune du mois passé. Et à celle de ce mois-ci qui avait déclenché  
des événements de nature bien différente. Ah, ça, il était sûr qu'il devait garder cette Lune-ci totalement secrète. Du moins, pour l'instant.


	8. huit

**Peut-on dédicacer un chapitre de fanfiction ?**

 **Puisque l'opinion commune m'importe peu et que j'en avais envie, j'ai décidé que _oui_.**

 **Je dédicace donc ce chapitre à ma belle Anahí, qui est partie au Canada, et qui me manque déjà terriblement alors que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vues date seulement d'il y a quelque jours.**

 **Je me souviendrai longtemps des longues conversations à la bibliothèque, des fou-rires en dessin et en philo, des machinations afin d'éviter certains individus (dont mentionner le nom ici serait très imprudent), des premières écoutes de _Divide_ à midi, des hurlements au concert de Loïc Nottet, ou tout simplement des hurlements _concernant_ Loïc Nottet, des _Merci pour les conseils !_ , des _JE SHIP !,_ de toutes les théories sur Harry Potter…**

 **J'avais juste envie de faire un petit geste pour te remercier, par ce que sans toi l'année passée aurait juste été invivable, et que t'as été mon roc dans la tempête sans même le savoir. Tu me manques beaucoup, mais je suis sûre que le Canada ça va juste être inoubliable ! Et bonne chance pour tout, tu vas gérer, j'en suis sûre.**

 **Ptitepointe2 : Le débat animagus/loup-garou est à la base un concept que j'avais vu sur Tumblr, je l'ai un peu modifié, mais l'idée de base vient de là et je dois avouer avoir aussi beaucoup rit (j'avais trouvé l'idée excellente) ! Pour voir comment Sirius gère sa prise de conscience, c'est ici ! Profite-bien :) d'ailleurs je voulais te faire un bigup, t'es toujours la première à reviewer dès que je poste un chapitre ! Ça me fait très chaud au coeur à chaque fois, plein de gros bisous baveux ! ^^**

 **Yunea : Bonne chance avec ta famille ! Je t'envoie plein d'amour et de soutient *cœur coeur coeur* ! Sinon, voilà le chapitre tant attendu (même si j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait de la merde, comme d'habitude) et l'évolution de la relation de nos amours (surtout du côté de Sirius). Merci pour tout les compliments, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :) bisous !**

 **ThePotterheadPhilosophie : Hello hello ! Wow, t'arrive à me rendre super fière et en même temps à me mettre une pression de ouf… En tout cas merci et encore merci pour tout tes gentils mots, tu es adorable *cœur coeur* ! En espérant ne pas te décevoir, bonne lecture :)**

 **Loan-Luka : Namaste à toi, amour ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est exactement ce genre de commentaire adorable qui me motive à écrire ! Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle fanfiction préferée de tout les temps ! (dit la fille qui à chaque fois qu'elle poste un nouveau chapitre fait une crise où elle a besoin d'exercer un contrôle surhumain sur elle pour ne pas tout effacer et supprimer par ce que C'EST DE LA MERDE C'EST HORRIBLE JE VAIS ALLER ME PENDRE) (enfin bref, là n'est pas le sujet) Profite à fond et j'espère que tu vas tout autant aimer ce chapitre 8 ! Plein d'amour et de bisous !**

 **Witchroom : Je crois qu'on va crée un club des « veulent-écrire-de-la-fiction-mais-galèrent-de-ouf-donc-fanfition » ensemble haha ! Je te comprends totalement ! Je ne suis pas très jeu vidéo, mais si c'est toi qui conseille, ma foi… *fait un geste d'impuissance* je sens que ça va me tenter (je me suis renseignée et ça a l'air GRAVE intéressant). Et pour revenir à nos lunes secrètes, HELL YES Sirius s'est réveillé. Il est long à la détente, je sais. Maintenant que c'est fait on va rentrer dans une autre dimension de la fic (si je l'avais divisée en parties, je l'aurais coupée au chapitre 7). Et pour ce chapitre 8, retour de mon super sens de l'humour (assez peu recommandable), j'aurais pu continuer dans encore plus de mélancolie mais je me suis dit que ça suffirait comme ça. Bien que j'aie l'impression que le style d'écriture est horrible dans ce chapitre-ci, en tout cas dis-moi ce que tu en penses ! Bisous bisous bisous !**

 **SpazzledPrincess : Coucou ! Tes compliments sur ma version des personnages me font très plaisir ! Et tu as raison, on retrouve des éléments de leur personnalité dans d'autres fics (et surtout sur tumblr, hmm l'antre de satan) par ce que je m'inspire aussi beaucoup des idées des autres personnes, qui sont souvent excellentes :) on ne peut pas dire que JKR nous ait donné énormément d'infos sur les personnalités des Maraudeurs jeunes (on a quelque bases autour desquelles tricoter). Et je sais, j'aime quand mes lecteurs se languissent mwahaha ! Avec quelqu'un d'aussi borné que Sirius… pas étonnant. Tu as tout à fait raison pour le « un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière », imagine le choc dans sa tête. SIRIUS BLACK. GAY. En tout cas, merci pour tout et bonne lecture ! Bisous :)**

 **Bleeding Coconut : Un énorme merci pour tes compliments *coeur coeur* ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas te décevoir (je stresse), et je suis d'accord avec toi, ce bébé de Sirius fume trop ! J'ai essayé de le lui faire remarquer une fois, il m'a tellement boudé qu'il ne m'a pas laissé écrire pendant 3 jours entiers… Donc je crois plus sage de ne rien lui dire, malheureusement… Gros bisous et bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **C'est le premier septembre depuis 35 minutes, désolée de ce micro-retard. Chapitre moyen selon moi, mais donnez votre avis en review ! (je me trompe souvent) Et d'ailleurs un grand merci pour leur nombre toujours croissant ! Vous êtes toujours des anges *coeur x1000***

 _ **Pour toi, Anahí.**_

* * *

 **8.**

✧ Étoile

Dernière retenue ! Malgré l'humeur instable et désorientée qui le remuait depuis la veille au soir, Sirius se sentit sourire en quittant le bureau du Professeur McGonagall. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, il se sentait plus léger ; légèrement libéré du poids de la réalisation de la veille.

Il avait fini tard. McGonagall l'avait bien fait trimé pour sa dernière retenue. Il descendit couloirs et escaliers jusqu'à la Grande Salle où il mangea seul, selon le plan. Peter, James et Remus devaient être en pleine révision des derniers détails dans le dortoir.

Après un bon dîner, il passa les portes de la Grande Salle et s'arrêta dans le vaste hall. Puis, il y trainassa — faisant mine d'attendre quelqu'un. Une fois certain qu'il ne serait plus surpris par personne, il s'engouffra dans les escaliers menant aux cachots des Serpentards. Plus silencieux que son ombre, il se faufila habilement dans le sombre dédale jusqu'à retrouver le mur d'entrée de la salle commune.

— Sirius ! Sous la cape ! lança la voix de Peter quelque part sur sa droite.

Un bras privé de corps apparu dans les airs, lui indiquant leur emplacement. Sirius s'avança et souleva le tissu fluide, se glissant au dessous. Par chance il se retrouva à l'avant de leur progression, collé contre James et Peter. Doux Merlin ! qu'aurait-ce été s'il s'était retrouvé, serrés comme ils l'étaient, à côté de Remus ? Heureusement qu'il avait au moins réussi à l'éviter et à lui parler le moins possible de la journée. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il s'en serait sorti en cas de confrontation directe. Remus semblait quelque peu déboussolé par la subite distance que Sirius avait imposée entre eux, mais il n'avait rien dit. Et tant mieux, Sirius avait besoin de temps… pour réfléchir.

Genoux pliés, chaussures enlevées afin de faire le moins de bruit possible — Sirius cacha les siennes dans un recoin sombre du couloir —, les Maraudeurs attendirent. Lorsqu'enfin un élève à l'allure fourbe sorti de la salle commune, leur laissant la possibilité d'entrer, ils commençaient à avoir des crampes à force de patienter.

La salle commune des Serpentards sidérait toujours Sirius par son opposition totale à celle des Gryffondor. Très peu chaleureuse, froide et humide, elle baignait dans une lueur verte malsaine qui ne lui rappelait que trop bien le Square Grimmaurd. Un grand portrait de Professeur Slughorn y occupait une place d'honneur, semblant les mettre au défit de déjouer le règlement de l'école sous ses yeux. Fort heureusement, il dormait profondément, appuyé contre le rebord de son cadre. La salle quand à elle, était déserte. C'est alors que Sirius réalisa à quel point McGonagall l'avait surexploité si tout le monde était couché. Ah ! les tensions amoureuses…

James se tourna vers Sirius.

— Cinq minutes ça te suffit ? chuchota-t-il.

Sirius acquiesça.

— Ça te va si on garde la cape ? continua tout bas son ami. T'arriveras mieux à te cacher que nous, si quelqu'un se réveille, vu que t'es tout seul. Et puis, t'es silencieux.

— Ok. Vous avez tout ?

— Oui, confirma Remus, chargé du matériel. Tiens, ça c'est pour toi, dit-il en tendant à Sirius un petit sachet.

Celui-ci le saisit par son extrémité, prenant garde à ne pas toucher les doigts de Remus. Le lycanthrope lui lança un regard étonné, teinté d'amusement.

— N'oublie pas : une pincée par personne, ajouta-t-il.

— Oui. Tout est prêt ? interrogea Sirius en posant délibérément son regard sur Peter.

— Logiquement oui, dit Peter.

— D'accord, alors si dans cinq minutes t'es pas de retour, un de nous descend te sauver, conclu James à l'intention de Sirius.

Sirius eut un petit rire.

— Ok, à plus.

Puis il se déroba, sortant de sous la cape d'invisibilité. Il s'arrêta, fléchi les jambes, sorti ses pieds légèrement en canard, raffermi son équilibre. Des années de méfaits à Poudlard lui avaient appris l'art du silence. Qui eut cru que Sirius Black, le garçon le plus bruyant de tout Poudlard, pouvait ainsi se déplacer sans le moindre bruit ?

Il descendit l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons — difficile à croire que l'on pouvait s'enfoncer encore davantage sous le lac —, pas plus bruyant que la poussière qui circulait dans l'air immobile.

Les Maraudeurs avaient jeté leur dévolu sur le dortoir des Septième années ; en partie par ce que celui-ci logeait une bonne quantité des ainés de Sang Pur qu'ils exécraient. Pour cette fois, pas de Servilius, il attendrait son tour. De plus, Sirius se réjouissait d'être celui qui verserait la _poudre spéciale démangeaisons_ de chez Zonko dans leurs beaux uniformes frappés au blason du Serpent. On verrait bien s'ils le regarderaient toujours avec le même dédain qu'à toutes réunions de Sang Pur auxquelles il avait été forcé d'assister. Le plus excitant serait qu'ils se méfieraient bien de sa culpabilité, mais n'auraient aucune preuve tangible.

Oh ! et quelle serait leur réaction lorsqu'ils réaliseraient que quelqu'un avait enduit la plupart des tables de leur salle commune de colle invisible et inodore ? (Une remarquable nouveauté de chez Zonko.) Et qu'ils ne pourraient plus décoller les parchemins soigneusement rédigés qu'ils y avaient posé ?

 _Ça, mes amis, ce n'est qu'un petit avant-goût._

Sirius ne pu retenir un rictus une fois arrivé devant la porte indiquant _Septième années_ en lettres d'argent. Il la poussa.

Celle-ci, contrairement à celles des Gryffondor, ne grinça pas. À l'intérieur du dortoir, le silence était complet, uniquement interrompu par le bruit que quatre respirations profondes. _Oh… des couche-tôt. Que c'est mignon._

Sirius entra dans la pièce. Pas une réaction. _Parfait…_

Les uniformes, les uniformes… Mais où les cachaient-ils ? Sirius avait présumé qu'ils avaient, comme dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, une armoire avec quelque cintres. Pourtant, il n'en voyait nulle part.

Il s'avança vers le milieu de la pièce, de forme circulaire. Autour de lui, quatre lits à baldaquin aux tentures vert sombre. Presque tous rideaux tirés. La chaudière au centre, juste à côté de lui. Rien au plafond. Mais où rangeaient-ils leur maudits uniformes ?

Quelque part, on bougea. Sirius se figea. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement la pièce à la recherche de cachettes. Mais plus un bruit. Il se détendit. Probablement quelqu'un qui remuait dans son sommeil.

Cela venait du seul lit aux rideaux non-tirés. Sirius ne put contenir sa curiosité, il s'approcha. Ce n'était sûrement pas très prudent, mais de tout les adjectifs qualifiant Sirius Black, « prudent » ne ferait probablement pas partie de la liste.

Une longue crinière blond platine étalée sur l'oreiller… _oh… tiens donc ! Lucius Malfoy, mon cher ami._ Sirius fit encore un pas en avant, tendant le cou…

Il buta contre quelque chose, manquant de peu de s'étaler sur Malfoy. _Merde !_ Il se rattrapa de justesse sur la masse sombre contre laquelle il s'était cogné le pied.

Il s'immobilisa, serrant les dents et retenant sa respiration ; attendant une réaction à la série de coups sourds qu'il avait déclenché. Bravo pour la discrétion ! _L'élève le plus bruyant, étonnement silencieux, bla bla bla… Tu parles !_

Pourtant, il n'y eut rien. Les Serpentards dormaient toujours. Pépère. Sirius eut un sourire en coin au souvenir du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal où Maugrey Fol Oeil était venu en invité spécial, pour les « préparer à ce qui les attend au dehors ». VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! Lucius Malfoy avait paru très concerné. Ah… eh bien pas tant que ça, en fait.

Sirius baissa enfin les yeux sur la masse sombre et compacte qui avait failli causer sa perte. Il sentait sous ses paumes ce qui devait être du bois et quelques attaches de fer, froides. Une malle ! Quel idiot.

Bien sûr, c'était ici que les élèves gardaient leurs uniformes. Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, il en voyait une au pied de chaque lit. Se confondant avec l'ombre des lits certes, mais bien présentes.

Bien. Ça risquerait d'être plus délicat, mais réalisable. Commencer par Malfoy aurait été idiot, il était le seul qui pourrait le voir immédiatement si jamais Sirius faisait du bruit et le réveillait.

Il se dirigea donc vers le lit à la gauche de celui du blondinet, vérifiant qu'il resterait dans l'angle mort de celui-ci. Selon ses calculs, oui.

Il empoigna silencieusement les attaches qui servaient à soulever le couvercle de la malle. Tira légèrement dessus, la partie supérieure se laissa entraîner : elle n'était pas verrouillée. Tant mieux. Murmurer un _Alohomora_ aurait été trop bruyant et il n'avait encore jamais pratiqué de sortilèges informulés.

Le couvercle de la malle se souleva sans un bruit, découvrant une vaste collection de robes de sorciers et d'uniformes dégageant une forte odeur. _Raffiné_. Selon le gabarit, l'attirail appartenait à un colosse du style Crabe ou Goyle. Sirius ne les avait jamais aimé, _stupides_. Et c'est sans rancune qu'il versa une pincée de poudre dans l'uniforme qui se trouvait sur le dessus de la pile. Il referma silencieusement le couvercle et répéta l'opération sur deux autres malles avec le même succès, avant d'arriver à celle de Lucius Malfoy.

Verrouillée, bien évidemment. Ça n'aurait pas été drôle s'il en avait été autrement.

Sirius retint un soupir de contrariété, priant pour que Malfoy n'ait pas le sommeil léger. Puis, il se pencha et s'approcha le plus près possible de la serrure. Se préparant à se terrer si besoin serait, il tapota le petit mécanisme métallique de sa baguette tout en murmurant un _Alohomora !_ si bas qu'il eut peine à l'entendre lui-même.

Ce seul sortilège chuchoté, brisa un instant le silence comme un cri. Malfoy remua dans son lit. Sirius serra les dents ; pourvu que le blond ne se soit pas réveillé.

L'Animagus resta immobile, le coeur battant. Il compta une minute, puis risqua un regard par dessus la malle. Malfoy s'était simplement retourné dans son lit. _Ouf._

Alors doucement, tout doucement, il ouvrit la malle. Silencieusement, encore plus silencieusement, il s'empara de l'uniforme soigneusement plié du Sang Pur. Le dépliant avec précaution, il y versa une quantité plus que suffisante de poudre et le secoua pour la répartir du mieux possible. Puis il replia le tout en faisait bien attention à ne laisser rien paraître de son intrusion dans les affaires de Malfoy.

Il finit par fermer la malle et la re-verrouiller. Ni vu, ni connu.

Il se releva, et vérifiant qu'il n'avait laissé aucune trace de son passage, se dirigea avec précaution vers la sortie.

Mais alors qu'il passait à côté de la chaudière, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Sur un Remus essoufflé, yeux presque noirs tant ses pupilles étaient dilatées, lèvres et joues rouges, quelques boucles collées sur son front par la sueur.

Avoir évité le lycanthrope de la journée n'avait pas été une bonne idée, car une confrontation si subite et si directe fit déferler sur Sirius la vague destructrice de sentiments et sensations qui l'avait assaillie la veille. Sans qu'il y ait été préparé.

Voir Remus dans cet état sans l'avoir touché révélait de la torture.

Subitement, une douleur cuisante dans son pied gauche, et la sensation de chute. _Merde !_ En fond, un fracas métallique infernal, résonnant dans toute la pièce. _Merde, merde, merde, merde !_ Trop concentré sur son ami, Sirius s'était pris le pied dans la chaudière, se brûlant au passage, déclenchant un vacarme à en réveiller les morts. Et à présent il tombait, impuissant, avec la certitude d'avoir tout fait rater. En dernière vision, il eut celle de Lucius Malfoy, redressé sur son séant, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, se tordant pourtant déjà en un rictus réjoui.

 _James, je vais te tuer !_ Sirius atterri brutalement contre le sol, s'éraflant les paumes.

Puis il ne put que se relever, attraper sans ménagements Remus par la manche et l'entrainer en haut des marches, fuir en maudissant James ; qui avait — il en était certain — dans toute sa lucidité, demandé à Remus d'aller voir pourquoi Sirius ne revenait pas après cinq minutes. Une stupide histoire de malles !

* * *

Sirius voyait à nouveau Remus. Le même visage brillant dans la pénombre, le même air irrésistible. Il trébuchait à nouveau, se brûlait le pied tandis que le fracas métallique résonnait dans son crâne à lui en faire perdre la raison. Et il tombait, tombait sans fin, dans une chute infernale, un gouffre sans fond. Et tout était noir, et tout collait à nouveau, et il ne voyait plus rien. Et dans les ténèbres, la voix de sa mère, ses hurlements et ses remarques froides, pénétraient à nouveau sa peau. Et le poison noir, liquide et pourtant plus épais que du goudron, plus sombre que du pétrole, noyait son corps. Il lui montait à la tête et ressortait par ses yeux, alors qu'il pleurait des larmes poisseuses et indélébiles, noires, noires, noires…

 _NON !_

Il avait hurlé.

Il le savait. Il avait hurlé et il n'avait pas étouffé son cri. Il avait perdu l'habitude. La respiration haletante, il attendit. Rien. Pas une réaction. Il avait hurlé et personne ne l'avait entendu.

Il s'extirpa de ses draps, faillit tomber. Tout le monde dormait. Atteignant Merlin seul sait comment la porte du dortoir sans s'effondrer, il descendit les escaliers en colimaçon en s'accrochant à la rambarde, les jambes flageolantes. Même scénario.

 _Non, non, non… Non ! On avait dit qu'on voulait plus de ça, plus de ça…_

La salle commune était déserte. Des braises rougeoyantes, restes du feu de la veille, éclairaient faiblement la manteau de la cheminée. Au dehors, la nuit noire. Quel heure était-il ? Trois heures ? Quatre heures du matin ?

Épuisés comme ils l'étaient après leur folle course de la veille, ils s'étaient tous effondrés sur leurs lits respectifs et endormis sur le coup. Même Sirius. Personne n'avait beaucoup parlé, surtout qu'ils n'en avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion alors qu'ils couraient à quatre sous la cape d'invisibilité, mettant le plus de distance entre le maudit dortoir des Serpentards et eux. Sirius, pour sa part, avait tenté de réfléchir le moins possible ; aux conséquences, à la vérité et à la nuit qui s'annonçait.

Une nuit à cauchemars, bien évidemment. Comme celles qu'il redoutait tant et ne voulait plus jamais revivre. Comme celles qui l'avaient laissé en paix depuis que Remus l'avait soigné chez James. Comme celle qui revenait maintenant.

Il tremblait. Il tremblait si violemment qu'il manqua de s'étaler par terre lorsqu'il s'assit dans le fauteuil le plus proche du foyer, claquant des dents. Il avait froid.

Il n'avait absolument rien sur lui afin de se réchauffer, ayant tout laissé en haut. Ni pull plus chaud, ni baguette pour raviver le feu, ni cigarettes. Oh… qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de fumer…

Mais il ne se sentait pas la force de remonter ; alors il se contenta de tirer sur lui une couverture en patchwork qui trainait par là et regarder fixement les braises oranges, tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit.

Pourtant un certain visage lui revenait sans cesse en tête, et la Lune brillait dans son dos d'un argent éclatant ; alors que les étoiles, elles, étaient cachées par les nuages.

La Lune l'aveuglait toujours, et pour cette fois-ci, il était entièrement seul.

* * *

— Entrez, Mr Black.

Sirius s'exécuta. Le Professeur McGonagall l'invita à prendre place, la mine sévère.

— Ai-je besoin de vous informer du motif pour lequel je vous ai convoqué ? lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant par dessus ses lunettes à la monture carrée.

— Non.

— Non, _Professeur_.

Sirius, qui en de temps moins mouvementés aurait fait la blague : « Nul besoin de m'appeler ''Professeur'', Madame », se contenta de rester silencieux.

Attendant visiblement une réponse, McGonagall le fixait toujours, les coudes posés sur son bureau de bois sombre. Puis réalisant que selon toute probabilité, aucune réaction ne viendrait, elle soupira.

— Prenez un biscuit, Black, déclara-t-elle soudain.

— Pardon ?

— Prenez un biscuit ! répéta-t-elle avec une certaine impatience.

Elle poussa vers lui une boîte à biscuits à motifs écossais. Toujours quelque peu abasourdi, Sirius se saisit d'un un sablé. C'était tout de même de la nourriture, il ne se ferait pas prier.

— Vous m'avez déçue, Mr Black, continua le Professeur.

— Moi aussi.

Elle fronça les sourcils, interloquée.

— Comment ça ? Je vous ai déçue ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton indigné.

— Non. Je me suis déçu moi-même.

Ses sourcils se re-froncèrent, plus fortement cette fois. Elle garda le silence quelque instants, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Sirius ne broncha pas, le visage impassible, le regard vide.

— Écoutez, nous ne sommes pas chez le médiateur ici, finit-elle par dire. Compte tenu de votre situation familiale, nous avons déjà fait preuve d'une clémence extrême, le Professeur Dumbledore et moi ; nous ne pouvons tolérer d'autres écarts. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de vous infliger deux retenues supplémentaires, lundi et mardi. Je vous attends ici-même à sept heures précises.

— D'accord.

Le Professeur McGonagall eut l'air méfiante vis-à-vis de ce consentement sans argumentation de la part de Sirius Black, mais conclu tout de même :

— Vous pouvez disposer.

* * *

« Prongs, on sort ce soir. »

Tout s'embrouilla, la fumée, l'alcool dans ses veines, la musique et les lumières aveuglantes.

Le seul souvenir qu'il garda fut celui de trainées lumineuses qui tournaient autour de lui à une vitesse ahurissante.

Et le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla dans le lit d'une jeune sorcière à Pré-au-Lard, ayant l'air tout droit sortie de Poudlard, il ne ressentit qu'un énorme vide.

Elle n'était pas Remus.

* * *

Les rues de Pré-au-lard étaient encore désertes, et Sirius avançait seul dans l'air frais et brumeux du matin ; toujours dans les vapes du sommeil et de la soirée de la veille. Dieu ! pourquoi avait-il autant bu ? Il ne savait d'ailleurs même pas quand est-ce qu'il avait perdu James de vue, mais une chose était sûre, c'était que _lui_ était retourné à Poudlard. Alors que Sirius… bref, il préférait ne pas y penser.

Il s'arrêta un instant et fouilla dans les poches de sa veste en cuir à la recherche de son miroir. Une fois trouvé, il le porta à hauteur de visage et annonça tout haut « James Potter ! », priant intérieurement pour que celui-ci réponde. _S'il te plait,_ _James,_ _s'il te plait._

Le visage habituellement souriant de son ami apparu, les sourcils froncés, la mine réprobatrice, sur fond de la salle commune.

— Ouf ! soupira Sirius. Merlin, j'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne répondes pas.

— Ouais, eh bien t'as de la chance que je me sois réveillé tôt. J'ai défait ton lit pour que Remus croie que t'as dormi dedans. Où est-ce que t'étais cette nuit ? demanda James sur un ton accusateur.

— Oh mon dieu, t'as fais ça ? Merci, t'es un saint ! s'exclama Sirius, évitant soigneusement de répondre à la dernière question de son ami — qui pourtant n'était pas dupe.

— Oui, mais ça va pas servir à grand chose si tu rentres pas bientôt. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure il va se réveiller et je ne peux pas influer sur ça.

— J'arrive tout de suite, je suis dehors là, le rassura Sirius en se remettant vivement en marche. Tu penses que Honeydukes est ouvert à cette heure-ci ?

— Je sais pas, tente quand même. Au pire, tu passe par la cabane hurlante.

— Ouais t'as raison, merci pour tout. Et encore… désolé. Pour hier. Je suis parti sans rien te dire.

— Je m'y attendais un peu. J'espère qu'au moins elle était jolie.

Il coupa la communication.

Le fait que James connaisse Sirius si bien qu'il pouvait détecter un mensonge par omission et prévoir un comportement décevant, serra le coeur du jeune Black. Son ami avait raison, il était prévisible.

* * *

Le soleil s'était dégagé au cours de la journée et le gris morne de la matinée avait laissé place à une lumière timide, qui coulait dans la salle commune quelque rayons jaunes.

Peter et Remus étaient partis plus tôt dans l'après-midi avec des airs de comploteurs, laissant James à sa dissertation de Métamorphose (qu'il n'avait toujours pas rendue) et Sirius avec lui, qui avait prétendu avoir encore quelques devoirs à finir.

Ce qui était assurément faux, mais au moins, il prenait de l'avance. Une avance qui commençait par ailleurs à devenir considérable, puisque cela faisait maintenant un bon moment qu'il essayait de trouver le courage d'engager la conversation qu'il voulait — non, _devait_ — avoir avec James.

Fort heureusement (ou malheureusement), les fréquents coups d'oeil et les mordillement de lèvre de Sirius n'échappèrent pas à son ami, qui finit par relever la tête avec une expression agacée — quoique, Sirius l'aurait juré, légèrement amusée.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je commence à me sentir tellement observé que je peine à me concentrer, je vais bientôt en rougir.

Sirius prit une inspiration.

— James…

— Oui, c'est moi.

Étonnement, Sirius se sentit soudain frappé de mutisme.

— Alors ? insista son ami.

Voyant que Sirius paraissait peu dispos à causer, il haussa un sourcil et reprit :

— _Alors_ ?

— Je crois que… que…

Ne sachant que dire, ni _comment_ le dire, Sirius baissa les yeux sur ses mains aux ongles rongés. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de ce tic. Il ne l'avait jamais eu auparavant.

Au comble de l'exaspération, James finit par s'exclamer :

— Tu vas enfin te décider à m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé vendredi ?

— Moi même je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé, soupira Sirius en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

— Ah ouais, chaud pour toi, ironisa James.

Il le fixa encore un moment, avec un air d'espoir qui fut rapidement tari ; Sirius ne semblait pas prêt à se confier.

— Tu sais très bien ce qui s'est passé. Tu le sais, répéta-t-il en pointant sur Sirius une plume accusatrice, mais tu ne veux pas te l'avouer.

— Peut-être.

James leva les yeux au ciel. Encore un qui avait prit les tics de Remus.

— Bien. Je crois qu'il va falloir te forcer la main.

— Sûrement.

Ce fut au tour de James de soupirer. Sirius avait l'impression de s'avancer vers quelque chose d'irrévocable. Bon Dieu ! qu'il avait peur.

— T'as réalisé, hein ?

Silence.

— _Hein_ ?

— Je crois, oui.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as réalisé ?

Sirius trouva soudainement la fenêtre qui se trouvait derrière la tête de James absolument fascinante. Loin de ces yeux marrons qui le fixaient avec insistance.

— C'est dur à dire. Je ne sais pas… quoi faire, murmura-t-il. Et j'ai… une réputation… à tenir.

Chaque mot lui faisait l'effet d'une brûlure dans sa gorge, ils l'écorchaient en sortant de sa bouche.

— Une _réputation à tenir_ ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? (Lily Evans qui passait par là lui lança un regard courroucé.) Une réputation de quoi ? De coureur de jupons ? fulmina James.

Sirius ferma les yeux. Il aurait voulu disparaître.

— Tu trouves ça très glorieux comme réputation ? Tu trouves vraiment ça respectable ? Je n'ai rien dit à propos d'hier, mais déjà que tu m'as planté au milieu de la soirée, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas avoir ton Remus !

Sirius se sentait nauséeux. Les vérités que lui lançait James à la figure lui retournaient le ventre un peu plus à chaque fois.

— J'ai un peu peur, avoua-t-il, si bas et d'une voix si rauque qu'il s'étonna que James l'ait entendu.

— De quoi ? Peur de quoi, Padfoot ? insista James d'une voix néanmoins radoucie.

— Je sais pas. Des réactions des gens… de lui.

— Alors je crois que le premier pas pour déjouer cette peur, serait d'avouer, du moins de dire une fois à haute voix, ce que tu ressens tout au fond de toi, non ? s'enquit James en haussant les sourcils.

— D'accord.

— Donc ? demanda-t-il avec un début s'excitation mal contenu.

Sirius prit une grand inspiration et regarda enfin son ami dans les yeux.

— Je crois que je l'aime bien. Remus.

Une chaleur inhabituelle avait commencé à se répandre dans son torse.

— Mais encore ?

— Je l'aime bien, comme aucun des autres Maraudeurs. Il… me plait. Un garçon me plait.

Un premier vrai sourire éclaira le visage de son ami.

— Ça vient, ça vient, déclara-t-il d'un ton ravi en frappant dans ses mains comme une petite fille toute excitée.

— Et… j'aimerais bien… lui plaire, à lui aussi, continua Sirius qui sentait un sourire commencer à gagner ses lèvres. Plaire à un garçon. À ce garçon.

— Oh mon dieu ! J'ai attendu ça _toute ma vie_ ! cria James d'une voix suraiguë dans toute la salle commune (s'attirant quelque regards abasourdis). Mon beau Sirius Orion Black va conquérir l'inaccessible Remus John Lupin… Oh ! Mais qui va prendre le nom de famille de qui ? s'exclama-t-il soudain comme s'il animait une émission télévisée.

— Prongs ! On en est pas encore à une histoire de mariage !

— Ça, c'est pour plus tard mon chéri, rassura-t-il Sirius avec un vague geste négligent de la main, tout en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil. (Il s'était effectivement mit debout dessus durant son discours passionné.) Pour l'instant, continua-t-il, il nous faut mettre au point une stratégie… (Il joignit ses doigts et les plaça en dessous de son menton.) Primo ! Remus pense toujours que tu ne considère que comme un ami, il faudra donc y aller doucement ; tu sais tellement bien flirter, je propose que tu lui fasses ton fameux sourire charmeur, je sais que c'est celui qui le fait fondre ; et puis arrange-toi pour t'assoir à côté de lui plus souvent en cours ; achète-lui du chocolat ! et du thé aussi ! ; il m'a dit une fois que…

Mais Sirius n'écoutait déjà plus, la chaleur qu'il avait ressentie quelques minutes auparavant c'était transformé en un feu ardent dans sa poitrine. Il avait ici la preuve irréfutable que James Potter, était probablement le meilleur ami du monde.

* * *

 **Alooooors ?**

 **Petite note de bas de page (par ce que je me suis dit qu'il y avait peut-être plus de chances que plus de gens la lisent que mes habituels romans d'introduction) : j'ai eu une petite idée il y a pas longtemps…**

 **J'ai songé à vous donner mon Twitter où je pourrais vous informer le plus facilement possible des dates exactes de publication, des éventuels retards, des coulisses, etc. Ça sera aussi plus facile pour vous faire la conversation que par PM ici :) (mais vous inquiétez pas les ràr continuerons)**

 **Si je reçois 5 réponses positives, je vous mettrai le lien de mon twitter en bio (il sera aussi rappelé au chapitre prochain), donc guettez bien tout ça ! ^^ Bisous et à la prochaine ! (sur twitter j'espère)**


	9. neuf

**EST-CE QUE JE VOUS AI DEJÀ DIT À QUEL POINT JE VOUS AIME ?**

 **(petit instant sentimental avant de relire pour la 10000000000ème fois vos review adorables et d'y répondre ci-dessous et c'est vrai, je vous aime énormément)**

 **Petit retard de 3 jours précisément (on a vu pire), je suis plutôt satisfaite. Ne vous étonnez pas : on a fait un petit test en psycho, j'ai eu un 7 sur l'échelle du caractère consciencieux (elle monte jusqu'à 25 ou 30, je ne me souviens plus). Donc autant dire, pas grand-chose. J'avoue avoir du commun avec Sirius sur ce point là haha ! (en vérité je suis juste contente d'avoir trouvé une excuse à mes retards répétés mdr)**

 **Chapitre dont pour une fois je suis satisfaite, il est plus tranquille. Après ces derniers chapitres mouvementés on entre dans une partie à nouveau plus calme de la fic, on retrouve le rythme de vie de nos Maraudeurs préférés !**

 **Ptitepointe2 : Haha tu as complètement raison, vive super-cornedrue ! Même si ses idées sont pas toujours brillantes, sans lui on serait quand même bien loin… J'ai d'ailleurs fait une petite référence à ton plan au Véritasérum dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'elle te fera sourire, hihi… Autre petite précision, la fic ne va pas finir sur la déclaration d'amour de Sirius et Remus ! Non, voyons, ça serait les laisser en paix trop rapidement *rire inquiétant*… plus sérieusement, j'aime bien les fics qui illustrent aussi la relation des personnages une fois qu'ils sont en couple, donc je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin, il y a encore tellement de domaines que j'aimerais explorer avec ces deux-là ! En tout cas bonne lecture de ce chapitre et… ah oui, j'allais oublier : FAIS-TOI TWITTER ! (des bisous)**

 **Yunea : JE PENSAIS QUE PERSONNE NE SAISIRAIT LA REFERENCE À SHERLOCK ! Et tu l'as fait, ouiiiiiiii ! (à la base je l'avais plus fait comme une private joke entre moi et moi mdr, je suis trop contente que tu l'aies repéré hahha) Et ce James, en plus de devenir conseiller conjugal, il devient aussi détective lol. L'idée de mission chez les Serpentards est aussi quelque chose que j'adore, je suis sûre qu'ils en ont fait tellement ! x) et d'ailleurs je n'ai pas peur de poster ce chapitre ! Je crois que c'est plutôt bon signe, non ? (en tout cas je suis fière de ce petit progrès hihi) Merveilleuse lecture à toi, et pour twitter, toutes les infos seront en fin de chapitre !**

 **Witchroom : Haha je ne regarde pas GOT (faut que je m'y mette) mais j'ai fini la sixième saison de Downton Abbey hier donc je comprends tout à fait le genre de frustration ! Et je me suis dit en effet que toutes les chamboulements qui se passent dans le tête de Sirius méritaient un chapitre entier, je crois avoir bien fait. Et si tu te lances sur plume d'argent, J'EXIGE LE LIENNNNN ! J'ai tellement envie de pouvoir te lire ! Et d'ailleurs, AS-TU TWITTER ? (j'harcèle tout le monde avec ça aujourd'hui) Si oui, manifeste-toi (le mien sera en fin de chapitre), si non fais-toi un compte, siteupléééé j'ai trop envie de pouvoir te parler plus facilement ! Plein d'amour de bisous et de papillons arc-en-ciel ! Bonne lecture :)**

 **Len Black : Le twitter sera en fin de chapitre hihi ! Et merci, merci, merci pour tes compliments super encourageants ! La suite tant attendue t'attend à son tour… bonne lecture:)**

 **Kahouete : haha, comment Sirius va dire à Remus ? Suspense insoutenable… bon c'est pas pour tout de suite mdr (faut s'y attendre, c'est Sirius quand même) Profite bien de ce chapitre ! et l'inlassable question de twitter revient… as-tu un compte ? Si non, fais-toi en un et rdv au mien ! (lien en fin de chapitre, bla bla bla, on a compris – c'est pas comme si j'avais juste répété ça 50 fois au dessus mdr) BISOUuuuuuS !**

 **ThePotterheadPhilosophie : La suite est làààààààààà ! Contente de ne pas te décevoir :) et le twitter est en fin de chapitre haha, bisous et bonne lecture ! *coeur coeur***

 **Bleeding Coconut : hhahahaha je sais Sirius qui se chie la gueule devant Lucius à cause de Remus c'est excellent ! C'est vrai que si Remus était apparu derrière Sirius durant la conversation ça aurait été pas mal haha, malheureusement ça aurait considérablement réduit la longueur de la fic ce que j'aurait trouvé dommage. J'aime bien faire traîner les choses en longueur hihi (on voit la fan de slow burn de 50 chapitres lol). En tout cas profite de chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira, bisous ! Bien évidemment la question de twitter se pose toujours, mais je pense que tu as compris le message d'ici là haha (si non, lis les autres ràr) :)**

 **SpazzledPrincess : Le dernier chapitre n'était pas forcément court, mais si tu en veux un plus long, celui-là est parfait ! C'est le plus long que j'aie écrit depuis le début de ma fic :) Par contre pour le retard, hum hum… je ne suis pas doué pour les délais je l'avoue hhahahha ! Et c'est pour ça que si tu m'ajoutes sur twitter, tu seras plus facilement au courant… (bon ok, je deviens relou là hahha j'ai l'impression de faire un placement de produit mdr) (je vous rassure je veux juste réunir un max de gens, c'est tout hahhahah) En tout cas bisous et bonne lectureuuh !**

 **Loan-Luka : « _ROSMERTA PUE DU VAGIN_ », raffiné, délicat, j'adore. Hahhaha tu m'as tellement fait rire ! Eh oui, James c'est trop un bon pote wesh. Tes compliments sont adorables ! Et trop contente que tu aimes autant ma fic ! Tu es un bébé d'amour :) Quant à twitter, la solution est ultra simple : fais-toi un compte ! (je deviens un peu trop insistante je crois hahahha) en tout cas bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **9.**

✧ Étoile

Vider son sac avait probablement été la meilleure idée que Sirius ait eue en une décennie. En plus de se sentir à présent parfaitement à l'aise en présence de James, il pouvait travailler à élaborer diverses tactiques et stratégies (dont le degré de rationalité variait, il faut en faire la concession) avec celui-ci. Les plus extravagantes auraient bien évidemment impliqué quelques enlèvements, une dose généreuse de Véritasérum et trois cent bonnes retenues en plus, mais passant outre celles-ci, les autres paraissaient tout à fait raisonnables et — plus important encore — _réalisables_.

Un autre avantage non négligeable était que Lily Evans semblait plus intriguée par James Potter qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été de toute son existence entière. En effet, le fait que dimanche dans la salle commune, alors qu'il était en grande conversation moraliste avec Sirius, il ne lui ait pas lancé son habituel _Tu sors avec moi ce soir, Evans ?_ et qu'il n'ait même pas daigné lui accorder un regard, paraissait l'avoir passablement étourdie.

Plus encore, elle semblait avoir saisi quelques bribes de la conversation et devait en avoir déduit que James Potter n'était peut-être pas tant une créature de Satan que ça, du moins, moins qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Pourquoi ? Et bien, il semblait prêt à aider son meilleur ami ! Qui l'eût cru ?

— Hein, Franchement ? C'est une grande nouvelle apparement !

Lily Evans venait de passer devant James et Sirius alors qu'ils sortaient dans la cour pour la récréation. Et cette fois-ci, James ne l'avait pas plus interpellée que dimanche, trop occupé à hurler à Sirius de mettre sa cape car il risquait d'attraper froid. _C'est pas en toussant sur ton Remus qu'il va te tomber dans les bras !_ James, bien évidemment et comme toujours, avait eu raison ; et après avoir marmonné quelque chose à propos une certaine « maman-poule », Sirius avait tout de même enfilé sa cape. À présent, il abordait le sujet de la fameuse Lily qui leur lançait des regards perplexes depuis l'autre bout de la cour.

— Elle est vraiment ultra surprise que tu te soucies de moi, continua Sirius avec un sourire en coin. Je crois que t'es sur la bonne voie, Potter.

— Au bout de six ans, serait-ce possible ? demanda James et levant les bras au ciel. Je peine à y croire.

Malgré son air détaché, il se passa tout de même la main dans les cheveux, se donnant la fameuse allure de sportif décoiffé qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre en place à chaque fois que Lily était dans les parages. Sirius le vit jeter un regard furtif en direction de la rousse.

— Bref, parlons de ta vie amoureuse à _toi_ , dit brusquement James et pointant Sirius du doigt. Est-ce que…

— Opopopop ! On se calme, j'en avais pas fini avec la tienne, s'empressa de l'interrompre Sirius. Il faut absolument qu'on tienne un conseil maraudeurien sur ta dulcinée, ça fait une éternité qu'on ne l'a pas fait.

La partie du visage de James qui n'était pas enfouie sous son écharpe Gryffondor pour échapper au soudain froid automnal — c'est à dire uniquement ses yeux — s'alluma d'une lueur malicieuse.

— D'accord, d'accord… demain soir dans le dortoir ?

— Ouais, il faudra juste sortir Moony de la bibliothèque d'ici là.

— Ce dont tu vas te charger, j'imagine ? s'enquit James en lançant un clin d'oeil à son ami.

— C'est possible, c'est possible…

James éclata d'un rire étouffé par les épaisseurs de la laine de son écharpe.

— T'as vu comment j'ai réussi à ramener la conversation sur ton dulciné à toi ? se moqua-t-il. Je suis pas peu fier.

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

— Wow, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien vu d'aussi spectaculaire… railla-t-il.

— Hé ! l'interrompit brusquement James en lui attrapant le bras, un sourire éclatant aux lè c'est que ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas entendu ce ton de petit bâtard d'aristocrate moqueur ! continua-t-il en lui secouant ce bras avec enthousiasme. Mon ancien Sirius revient !

Celui-ci se contenta d'un sourire en coin.

— Oh là là ! Avec un sourire pareil Remus ne va pas tarder à te tomber dans les bras, soutint James sur un ton d'amoureux transi avec le regard papillonnant assorti. Pour en revenir à lui… as-tu réglé ce problème de distance dont tu m'as parlé ?

Le « problème de distance » dont il était question portait très bien son nom. Lorsque jeudi passé, la réalisation était tombée sur la tête de Sirius avec la force d'un boulet de canon, il avait tant pris peur qu'il n'avait plus osé approcher Remus. (Avec des conséquences plutôt désastreuses, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.) Mais malheureusement, cette distance involontaire qu'avait imposée Sirius, se dressait toujours entre eux, infranchissable. Et l'Animagus ne savait toujours pas comment l'abattre. Fort heureusement, Remus ne semblait pas vexé, uniquement interloqué et quelque peu perdu.

— Non… bougonna Sirius en poussant du pied quelque feuilles mortes qui étaient venues s'égarer dans ce coin de la cour.

— Très bien, alors entre aujourd'hui et demain tu dois avoir réglé tout ceci ! On est mardi, c'est bien ça ?

— Oui… répondit Sirius en haussant les sourcils, ne sachant pas très bien où son ami voulait en venir.

— Donc aujourd'hui c'est ta dernière retenue ! Je suis sûr que quand McGonagall te relâchera il sera toujours fourré à la bibliothèque. Tu peux faire un détour par là-bas et le raccompagner. Comme ça vous aurez un peu de temps pour parler seul-à-seul.

La cloche sonna, ôtant à Sirius toute possibilité de réponse. Ils partirent donc en direction des serres de Botanique, dans le brouhaha des conversation environnantes. Sirius, lui, essayait de sa faire à l'idée qu'il devrait affronter Remus en face le soir-même. Après le fiasco de vendredi, il n'était pas si sûr d' y être préparé.

* * *

○ Lune

Honnêtement, Remus ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait là. L'idée de venir chercher Sirius après sa retenue s'était imposée à lui et l'avait presque poussé dans les couloirs, sans qu'il ne puisse protester, de la bibliothèque au bureau du Professeur McGonagall. Il n'avait pratiquement pas eu son mot à dire. Une simple idée. Dieu, mais pourquoi satisfaire les caprices d'une simple idée ?

Ce n'était plus vraiment le moment de se poser la question, songea Remus alors qu'en face de lui, la porte du bureau de McGonagall s'ouvrait déjà.

Remus eut le temps d'entendre un « Bonne nuit, Professeur. » venant de Sirius avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec celui-ci.

À la vue de son ami, le beau visage de Sirius pâlit un instant ; dans ses yeux se mêla quelque chose d'incompréhensible où Remus croyait tout de même deviner l'égarement et la surprise, et peut-être… la flatterie ? Il fallut un « Black, fermez donc enfin cette satané porte ! » de la part du Professeur McGonagall, pour que celui-ci consente à bouger.

Remus se mordit la lèvre, tandis que Sirius se tournait vers lui.

— Coucou, tenta-t-il.

— Salut, répondit Sirius avec un petit sourire. Je suis flatté.

Remus ne put empêcher un sourire en coin, lui aussi.

— De quoi ?

Sa voix sembla résonner dans le couloir vide, et aussi quelque part dans sa tête.

— Que tu viennes me chercher après ma retenue. Tu m'as volé mon idée, si tu veux tout savoir.

— C'est vrai ?

Remus se détesta de l'espoir qu'il entendit dans sa propre voix. Pourtant Sirius lui retourna ce même petit sourire qui paraissait étrangement sincère.

— Oui.

Remus sentit ses joues rosir. Ils se mirent en route tranquillement. Remus regardait la nuit déjà tombée au dehors. Celle-ci était sans nuages, les étoiles la piquaient d'argent.

— Je voulais parler… commença-t-il, sans savoir comment continuer.

— Oui, moi aussi. Et je pense que c'est plutôt à moi d'engager la conversation. Je suis plus responsable que toi.

Il marqua une pause, seul le bruit de leurs pas résonnant dans le couloir, tandis qu'ils avançaient toujours.

— Je suis désolé.

Remus n'eut pas à demander de quoi.

— Mais, je ne suis pas un peu responsable, moi aussi ? s'enquit-il, étonné.

— Non, en rien.

— Mais tu es sûr ? Ça doit être un minimum ma faute à moi aussi.

Sirius le regarda à nouveau en face ; sur son visage était peinte une expression nouvelle et indéchiffrable, que Remus ne pouvait identifier car il n'avait jamais vu son ami l'aborder auparavant. Quelque chose…

— Non. Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Enfin, tu ne vas tout de même pas t'excuser de ce que tu es. Donc, non.

La conversation prenait une tournure étrange, à la quelle Remus ne savait comment réagir. Il se contenta de rendre son regard à Sirius, dans ses yeux gris comme la brume qui enveloppait parfois le château en automne, et qui rendait aveugle aussi sûrement que la nuit, dans laquelle on avançait à tâtons.

Sirius se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, et Remus sursauta comme s'il avait été brûlé par le simple fait qu'il ait posé ses yeux sur la bouche de son ami.

— Enfin, bref… balbutia-t-il en détournant précipitamment son regard, ça a pas été facile pour toi ces temps… tu dois être un peu perdu.

Même à ses propres oreilles, ses paroles sonnaient un peu trop comme une tentative de justification du comportement de Sirius.

 _Bref… euh, pour en revenir à cette histoire de malle…_

Un mois auparavant, c'était Sirius qui s'était dérobé, sur une route de campagne isolée, alors qu'ils allaient au village pour faire une provision de cigarettes et de chocolat. Pourquoi Remus se comportait-il à présent de la même façon qui l'avait tant déçue, il n'y a qu'un mois de cela ?

Il cru voir le reflet de sa propre attitude lorsque Sirius se détourna en fuyant son regard, les épaules affaissées. Bon Dieu… il ne savait plus que croire.

— Oui, tu as sans doute raison.

— Hein ?

Remus avait complètement perdu le fil de la conversation. Qu'avait-il bien pu dire avant de se perdre dans ses réflexions ?

— Je dis que oui, tu as sans doute raison. Je suis un peu remué depuis que je suis parti de chez moi. Ça doit être ça.

Remus perdit momentanément l'usage de la parole. Pourquoi était-il… si déçu ?

Si c'était lui qui avait en quelque sorte rompu le charme il y a quelques instants, pourquoi sentait-il la déception lui brûler si cruellement la gorge alors que Sirius approuvait cette justification stupide que Remus s'était servie, plus à lui même qu'à son ami ? Il avait à peine remarqué qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés au portrait de le Grosse Dame.

— Mais c'est plus vraiment chez moi maintenant, je n'y retournerai jamais… Enfin… je… bref, balbutia Sirius. Je m'égare. Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais tellement remué que j'ai laissé une distance un peu bizarre s'installer entre nous ces derniers jours… je suis désolé.

— Tu l'as déjà dit, fit remarquer Remus sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir un petit peu.

— Tu ne vas pas m'empêcher de me répandre en excuses, voyons ! s'indigna Sirius. C'est rare, profite, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Puis il lança à la Grosse Dame : « _Babines !_ », et elle pivota pour les laisser passer ; Remus, fixant le dos de Sirius et se demandant à quoi tout ceci pouvait bien rimer.

* * *

Le lendemain se tint le légendaire Conseil de Maraudeurs. Cinq heures, le dortoir des garçons, les rayons de soleil d'un orange incandescent, traversant les fenêtres et embrasant les tentures rouges des lits à baldaquin. Au coeur de tout ceci, le chaos.

Remus n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il criait, pas plus qu'il ne savait pourquoi tout le monde s'était mis à hurler. La seule chose dont il avait la certitude était qu'ils s'étaient tous assis sur leurs lits respectifs, puis que James s'était prononcé : « Lily Evans. » avait-il dit avec une tête d'enterrement. Sirius avait alors brusquement commencé à hurler de rire (allez savoir pourquoi), puis Peter avait, lui, hurlé pour de bon (quelque chose à propos de l'expression faciale de James). Le résultat était qu'à présent tout le monde braillait, qui au débat, qui au fou-rire ; et que Remus lui-même n'avait aucune idée de quand est-ce qu'il était entré en jeu.

Dans le chaos ambiant, Sirius sauta brusquement sur le lit de Peter, et s'en releva en serrant quelque chose dans son poing et criant : « STOP ! ».

Tout le monde se tût, comme se réveillant d'une transe, et se retourna.

— Ceci… continua Sirius, la respiration haletante, brandissant son poing triomphant. Ceci, est le témoin de la parole ! Une vieille chaussette trouée et puante de Peter ! Quiconque veut s'exprimer, doit l'avoir en main ! Sous peine de gage sévère !

— Ce qui t'arrange puisque personne n'aura envie de la toucher, fit remarquer Remus avec un sourire railleur.

— Mince alors, je suis démasqué, rétorqua Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'oeil malicieux.

— REMUS ! GAGE ! s'écria James. T'as parlé sans le témoin de la parole !

— Mais toi aussi ! s'indigna le lycanthrope.

— Non moi c'est pour condamner, s'expliqua James comme si c'était parfaitement évident. J'ai le droit. Allez, allez !

Après avoir crié trois fois par la fenêtre que Dumbledore avait le plus beau cul de Poudlard, Remus put enfin se rasseoir en paix sur son lit. Tout le monde semblait s'être apaisé.

— Puis-je avoir le témoin de la parole ? demanda-t-il.

— GAGE !

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

— James, t'abuses ! Comment tu veux que quelqu'un d'autre que Sirius parle si on ne peut même pas lui demander de nous passer ce fichu témoin de la parole ?

— Il raison, céda Sirius avec une moue désolée envers son ami.

— Merci, j'attendais un peu de soutien de la part de mon meilleur pote… se vexa James.

— Désolé chéri, tu sais que mon soutient ira toujours en premier lieu à Moony, s'excusa Sirius avec l'un de ses fameux sourires charmeurs, d'une beauté désinvolte quelque peu arrogante.

James haussa les épaules comme s'il n'y pouvait rien, et Remus se sentit rougir de plus belle. Avec un nouveau clin d'oeil, Sirius se pencha en avant afin de lui donner le témoin de la parole.

— Bien, déclara-t-il une fois qu'il l'eut en main, essayant de chasser la rougeur de ses joues. Puisque le but initial de ce Conseil des Maraudeurs concernait Lily Evans, je propose que nous reprenions. Comme vous le savez, ce weekend ont lieu les essais de Quidditch… commença-t-il avec une voix entendue.

— Ooooh… s'exclama Sirius en haussant les sourcils et portant une main devant sa bouche. Mon Moony est un génie…

— GAGE !

— JAMES, TA GUEULE !

Le calme n'aurait pas duré longtemps.

* * *

✧ Étoile

Jeudi était une bonne journée. Une très bonne journée. Et Remus était beau comme un dieu.

Sirius lui avait fait envoyer une boîte du meilleur chocolat de chez Honeydukes par hibou postal le matin-même, alors qu'ils petit-déjeunaient dans la Grande Salle. Le lycanthrope avait été tellement surpris de ce courrier anonyme qu'il en avait renversé son verre de jus de citrouille sur sa robe.

— Mais… Sirius, je pensais que c'était pour toi ! s'était-il écrié, ses vêtements dégoulinant du liquide orange et parfumé.

— Pour moi ? Qui veux-tu que cela soit ?

— Je sais pas moi… une de tes ferventes admiratrices, ou je ne sais quoi… avait marmonné Remus, l'air soudain un peu bougon.

Sirius avait éclaté d'un rire retentissant.

— De toute façon tu aurais pu considérer cette boîte comme tienne, je te l'aurais donnée. Mais en attendant… je veux quand même bien quelques uns de tes chocolats, avait-il déclaré en tendant déjà la main vers la fameuse boîte.

— Non ! Ils sont à moi ! avait crié Remus en s'en saisissant et la mettant hors de portée de son ami.

— Remus, steuplait ! Si c'était moi qui les avait reçu je t'aurait donné la boîte entière, ça ne te fera aucun mal de m'en passer quelque uns !

Mais Remus s'était catégoriquement opposé, et après quelques jus de citrouilles renversés supplémentaires, des cris perçants entrecoupés de rires, et de sévères réprimandes de la part du Professeur McGonagall, Sirius avait dû se résoudre à son sort.

En vérité, il ne voulait pas vraiment de ces chocolats ; Remus pouvait tous les manger, grand bien lui fasse ! Mais il avait vu en cette boîte une opportunité d'attirer l'attention de Remus sur lui et, par ce même biais, d'en camoufler le véritable destinataire. Il ne savait pas encore s'il était vraiment prêt à lui dévoiler que c'était lui qui lui avait fait mander ce colis. Ce serait se dévoiler au grand jour. Trop rapidement. James lui-même lui avait recommandé d'y aller doucement. C'était donc ce qu'il allait faire.

Ils étaient à présent assis en plein cours de Métamorphose (encore), Sirius et Remus à la même table. Durant les Sortilèges, l'Animagus n'était pas parvenu à s'emparer de quelques uns des fameux chocolats car Remus avait réussi à ensorceler la boîte de manière à ce qu'elle l'accompagne où qu'il aille en flottant dans les airs, et aussi que lui seul puisse en déguster le contenu. Et si quelqu'un d'autre que son propriétaire osait s'en approcher d'un peu trop près, celle-ci n'hésitait pas à taper furieusement sur la tête de l'intrus à l'aide de deux petit poings métalliques sortis de nulle part. Sirius, bien évidemment, en avait fait les frais.

— Ta boîte m'a fendu le crâne en deux ! se plaignit-il à Remus alors le Professeur McGonagall passait entre les rangs, vérifiant le travail de chacun.

— Eh bien, tu n'avais qu'à pas essayer de t'emparer de ce qui ne t'appartient pas… répliqua Remus en lui jetant un regard pétillant de malice en biais, un sourire tout sauf platonique aux lèvres.

Dieu, ce qu'il était attirant.

— En tout cas, je pense qu'il faudrait au moins _essayer_ de colorer nos sourcils en vert, McGo ne va pas tarder à passer vers nous, poursuivit-il sur un ton entendu.

— Mmmh… moi, je ne pense pas.

Remus haussa ses sourcils encore bruns.

— Tu ne penses pas ?

— Non… pour être franc, en ce moment la dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire c'est de me colorer les sourcils en vert, avoua Sirius sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire comme il aurait souri à Rosmerta.

Remus marqua une pause, le fixant avec un regard suspicieux, pourtant souriant toujours.

— Alors… qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire ?

Était-ce l'imagination de Sirius, ou bien Remus s'était-il penché vers lui ?

— Oh, rien que McGonagall approuverait, affirma-t-il en se redressant brusquement.

Il se trouvait à présent nez-à-nez avec son reflet dans le miroir étant sensé l'aider à modifier la couleur de son sourcil. Remus n'avait pas bougé.

— Donc, malheureusement je crois qu'il va falloir nous adonner à cette tâche déplaisante, conclut-il en parlant très rapidement, butant sur certains mots.

Remus ne dit rien.

Merlin, Merlin… qu'avait-il fait ? Son coeur semblait vouloir s'échapper de sa cage thoracique. _Qu'avait-il fait ?_

Ne pouvait-il pas, _pour une fois_ , assumer l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour Remus ? Pourquoi était-ce si… si… compliqué ?

 _Par ce que c'est un garçon._

Il venait de rater une chance, il le savait. Elle lui avait filé droit sous le nez ! Et uniquement par ce que, par ce que…

 _Par ce que c'est un garçon._

Par ce qu'il avait pris peur, oui ! De frustration, il aurait pu envoyer la table valser à travers la classe ! Bon Dieu… Il avait eu peur. Il avait eu peur qu'un garçon l'embrasse devant toute la classe. Il avait eu peur que tout le monde le voie. Il avait eu peur…

Pourtant, il n'avait jamais aussi ardemment désiré un baiser. Était-ce ceci qui l'avait effrayé ?

* * *

L'automne s'était définitivement installée, à présent ; et Sirius voyait bien que cela ravissait Remus. Les gros pulls en laine, les thés noirs aux épices, une bonne lecture au coin du feu tandis que la pluie clapote contre les vitres et que les feuilles changent de couleur ; voilà ce qui faisait de Remus Lupin un homme heureux. Il était très important selon lui, de « se mettre en harmonie avec la saison », d'en comprendre la dynamique, l'équilibre. De réaliser quelle importance elle avait dans le cycle des années qui s'écoulent, d'en voit l' « esthétique ».

— L' _esthétique_ ?

James semblait outré suite au discours passionné que leur avait servit Remus en chemin pour le cours de Potions. Il regarda celui-ci comme s'il était tombé sur la tête.

— Qui est-ce qui peut voir une esthétique à un paysage nu et gris à en mourir de tristesse et un froid mordant ?

— Tu oublies les couleurs, rétorqua Remus, les yeux brillants d'images défilant dans sa tête, prenant un chocolat dans sa boîte qui ne le quittait plus. C'est absolument magnifique quand tout les arbres deviennent rouges ou oranges et que…

— Ouais mais ça dure quoi ? Deux semaines ?

— Peut-être, mais c'est deux semaines absolument inoubliables !

— Et ensuite, des arbres morts et un ciel gris. Plus déprimant tu meurs.

— Mais ça a son propre charme ! C'est une esthétique propre, assez unique. Il suffit de la comprendre…

— Compte pas sur moi, déclara James alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers menant aux cachots, tous les trois. (Peter ayant raté son B.U.S.E. en Potions, le Professeur Slughorn l'avait refusé à son cours.) Et toi Pads, quelle est ta saison préférée ? Si tu dis l'automne, je te frappe.

— C'est pas l'automne, se défendit Sirius en levant les mains en signe d'innocence. Mais pas loin. L'hiver.

— L' _hiver_ ? Doux Jésus, sauvez-moi, implora James.

— Écoute Prongs, on sait tous que tu es un garçon de l'été, dit Sirius en poussant la porte du cachot où se déroulaient les cours de Potions. Mais l'automne et l'hiver c'est quand même cent fois mieux, désolé chéri.

— Ça y est ! Tu me trahis pour Remus, j'ai toujours su que ça arriverait un jour ! Je demande le divorce ! cria James avec désespoir en entrant dans la classe à son tour. Bonjour, Professeur Slughorn, ajouta-t-il sereinement.

— Allons, allons, les garçons… dépêchez-vous, vous n'êtes pas en avance, les sermonna Slughorn, tandis qu'ils prenaient place à leur table habituelle. Puis-je connaître le sujet d'une telle discorde ? s'enquit-il en leur lançant un clin d'oeil.

— Remus et Sirius préfèrent l'automne et l'hiver à l'été ! dénonça James comme s'il dévoilait un grand scandale. C'est tout bonnement inacceptable ! ajouta-t-il en sortant son chaudron et le cognant bruyamment sur la table (Sirius savait qu'il essayait ainsi d'attirer l'attention de Lily ; qui par ailleurs travaillait toujours seule à une table, aussi loin que possible de Severus Rogue et des Maraudeurs).

— Ah, mon garçon… je me désole de vous décevoir, mais voyez-vous… selon-moi l'hiver demeure la saison la plus _magique_ de l'année, dit Slughorn tandis que sa bouche d'étirait en un sourire sous sa moustache de morse (Sirius lança un regard triomphant à James). Je me souviens que dans ma jeunesse, Armando Dippet faisait venir non douze, mais vingt-quatre sapins dès le premier décembre… Mais bien sûr Albus, ou devrais-je dire le Professeur Dumbledore, a toujours trouvé ça trop encombrant… il ne sert plus du magnifique hydromel des Trois Balais non plus…

— Dippet servait de l'hydromel à ses élèves ? intervint Remus, incrédule.

— Le _Professeur_ Dippet, Remus, le corrigea Slughorn. Et oui, il en servait, mais rien qu'une coupe et uniquement la veille de Noël… Je me souviens qu'il était délicieux, et bien je n'aie encore jamais goûté celui de la nouvelle propriétaire, je doute qu'il atteigne un tel niveau d'excellence, malheureusement… soupira-t-il.

— Oh, n'ayez crainte, le rassura Sirius. Celui de Rosmerta est absolument délicieux, affirma-t-il avec un sourire.

— C'est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment connue Rosmerta, elle n'était pas très douée en potions… j'imagine qu'elle a d'autres qualités.

— Oh oui, plein… murmura Sirius, déclenchant quelque rires dans la classe.

Remus se renfrogna.

— Bien, les garçons, fini les bavardages ! Il est temps de se mettre au travail, ouvrez votre _Manuel avancé de préparation des Potions_ à la page 114 et au boulot.

Voyant qu'au fond de la classe, Servilius écrivait déjà fébrilement quelque chose dans son manuel son nez graisseux menaçant s'y laisser des tâches, les Maraudeurs s'exécutèrent.

À mi-chemin de sa potion, alors que celle-ci prenait la teinte _bleu nuit, parsemée d'éclats d'or_ que le manuel indiquait, Sirius tenta une nouvelle approche.

— Mumus ?

Le lycanthrope grogna. Il n'avait pas été très loquace depuis la remarque de Sirius sur Rosmerta.

— Tu me passes un chocolat ?

Remus ne leva même pas les yeux.

— Non.

— Pourquoi ?

— J'en ai pas envie.

— Mais moi si.

— Tant mieux pour toi.

Sirius réfléchit un instant, essayant de se démêler des vapeurs de chaudrons qui lui embrouillaient le cerveau.

— Et si… et si je te disais que je sais qui t'a envoyé cette boîte ?

Remus arrêta de remuer sa potion. Il leva les yeux, ses sourcils adorablement froncés.

— Comment je pourrais être sûr que tu le sais vraiment ?

— James peut confirmer, répondit simplement Sirius en haussant ses propres sourcils. Hein, Prongs ?

James releva la tête en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

— Hm ?

— On est d'accord que je sais qui a envoyé cette boîte à Moony ? demanda Sirius en lançant un regard entendu à son ami.

— Oh… oui, affirma celui-ci avec un sourire en coin. Il le sait même très bien.

Remus parut outré.

— Tu le savais aussi ! l'accusa-t-il en le pointant du doigt, sa potion momentanément oubliée. Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit !

James sembla tout à coup désarçonné par cet assaut aussi brutal qu'inattendu.

— Je… non, je… je veux dire que je savais… que Sirius savait, bredouilla-t-il. Enfin, j'étais au courant… qu'il était au courant que quelqu'un te l'avait envoyé, et qu'il savait qui…

Remus les scruta les deux d'un regard suspicieux.

— Vous mentez, finit-il par déclarer.

Sirius n'eut pas de chocolat.

* * *

Mais en Métamorphose, ce jour-là, Sirius eut enfin une idée qu'il jugea tout bonnement brillante. Puisqu'il ne pouvait s'approcher de la boîte sous peine de finir le crâne en bouillie et que Remus paraissait décidé à ne pas lui donner le moindre chocolat, il faudrait recourir à la ruse.

— Mumus ?

— Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

— Oh, non. Ça, jamais. Je sais que tu adores ce surnom.

Remus leva les yeux vers lui ; ils étaient assis à la même table en face de leur miroirs et étaient censé se faire pousser une barbe afin d'entraîner encore un peu leurs compétences en Métamorphose humaine.

— Et d'où as-tu tiré cette conclusion ? s'enquit le lycanthrope et haussant un sourcil.

— Tu lèves jamais les yeux au ciel quand je t'appelle comme ça, soutint Sirius avec un rictus suffisant.

— Oh, monsieur est toujours si sûr de lui… ricana Remus. Tu le penses vraiment ?

— Bien sûr que je le pense. T'aimes ça, c'est sûr.

Ils avaient à présent tout deux arrêter de travailler et se regardaient dans les yeux, défi et malice mêlés.

— Peut-être bien, concéda Remus les yeux pétillants de quelque chose que Sirius avait du mal à identifier et qui le retenait cloué sur place. Peut-être bien, que j'aime ça.

Le coeur de Sirius se mit à battre à la chamade. Remus le fixait plus intensément que jamais, il avait l'impression que ce regard suffirait à lui brûler la rétine.

Oh, il se laisserait faire.

— Alors, _Mumus_ … tu me passes un chocolat ? trouva-t-il le courage d'articuler, avec un ton qui Merlin seul sait comment lui paru charmeur.

— Ha ! Ça, non. Sûrement pas, rétorqua Remus en se saisissant lui-même de l'un d'entre eux dans sa boîte qui flottait dans les airs juste à côté de lui.

Mais alors qu'il l'appuyait contre ses lèvre rouges, Sirius le lui arracha des mains et le fourra rapidement de sa bouche.

— _Sirius_ !

Remus avait bondi en avant, mais son précieux chocolat avait déjà été englouti.

— Oh, toi ! s'exclama-t-il en pointant sur son ami sa baguette magique. Je vais te faire pousser une de ces barbes que seule Mrs Pomfresh arrivera à t'enlever !

— Tu me trouverais sexy avec une barbe ?

Il y eut un éclair de lumière blanche.

Et Sirius eut en effet bien du mal à faire disparaître la barbe de druide que Remus lui avait faite pousser. Oh, ce qu'il pouvait être têtu parfois…

Pour se venger, il se décida à aller faire sa proposition à McGonagall. Celle de l'accompagner à Pré-au-lard. Et ceci, dès la fin du cours, alors que Remus trainassait encore au fond de la salle.

— Oh, voyez-vous Mr Black, j'aurais probablement accepté si je n'avais pas tant craint d'offenser Mr Lupin.

Sirius ne s'était jamais tant senti rougir, de toute son existence.

* * *

 **Bien, bien, bien…**

 **Le dévoilage (mot inexistant bonjour) de mon compte twitter est enfin arrivééééééé….**

 ***roulement de tambours***

 _ **unegrenadine**_

 **HAHAHAH**

 **je sais**

 **j'aurais aussi bien pu ne rien vous dire c'est exactement je même pseudo que sur fanfiction . net**

 **en tout cas j'ai déjà fait tout les aménagements nécessaires et je me REJOUIS TROP de vous retrouver là-bas ! (vous me reconnaîtrez facilement, vous verrez)**

 **j'appelle donc toutes celles (utilisons le féminin puisqu'il y a une majorité hihi) qui n'ont pas twitter à se faire un compte illico presto et de nous retrouver là-bas !**

 **(Oui, même toi qui publie jamais de review mais kiffe la fic à fond. On t'attend.)**

 **BISOUS JE VOUS AIME TROP MES AMOURS !**


	10. dix

**salut salut salut**

 **Je ne suis pas morte. Ma fanfiction non plus. Qui l'eût cru ?**

 **Je suis terriblement désolée de ce retard. Vraiment, j'ai jamais mis autant de temps à publier. Je suis tellement désolée.**

 **Mais je vous assure que j'ai fait de mon mieux, vraiment. En ce moment je galère sur tous les plans de ma vie, et l'écriture ça guérit autant que ça détruit. À consommer avec modération :)**

 **Au moins suis-je satisfaite de ce que je vous sert, j'espère que vous le serez aussi. En petite compensation, le chapitre est plus long que d'habitude. Plein de bisous, et je vous aime très fort, et inconditionnellement.**

 **PtitePointe2 : Oui je pense que des références à l'oeuvre originale sont très importantes, par ce que de un, se sont de sympathiques clins d'oeil, et de deux, ça aide à reconnecter avec l'univers :) et en plus j'adore les faire ! Très contente que tu les apprécies. Ah… ce Sirius ! Un vrai cinéma ! Je l'adore aussi, il me fait beaucoup rire ! Et je trouve que le débat des saison est un véritable débat de société, on peu le dire ! J'ai pensé que l'inclure serait pas mal du tout. Et ce bon vieux Slug ! Je m'étais rendue compte, juste avant la rédaction de ce chapitre, que je l'avais jamais mentionné, scandale ! Je me suis empressée de corriger le tir. Quant à Remus, oui le pauvre, il est un peu perdu (mais moins que Sirius). Quant à celui-là, je sais, il est vraiment pas doué. Pourtant il essaye très fort. Aussi, je suis tellement contente que tu aimes mon humour haha ! Je crois qu'il est un peu bizarre parfois, mais tant mieux s'il plait :D En tout cas, un grand merci pour ta review, elle m'a tellement fait chaud au coeur ! Je t'aime beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup *keur keur***

 **Kahouete : Trop contente que ce dernier chapitre t'aies plu ! Tu as tout à fait raison, laissons l'idée même de l'amour pour Remus faire son petit bonhomme de chemin dans la tête de Sirius. Il est encore tout perturbé, ce bébé ! Bonne lecture et plein d'amour et de bisous ! :)**

 **Witchroom : « merci d'être si régulière » oupsi…. Je me sens un peu mal là. Bon au moins j'ai publié, c'est déjà bien haha ! Tes compliments, comme toujours, m'enivrent et me montent à la tête… merci merci merci ! Tu es tellement adorable ! Si tu savais combien ça motive à écrire, wow… D'ailleurs, ça fait un moment que j'ai plus de nouvelles de toi sur twitter, j'espère que tout va bien. Vu que j'ai toujours peur de trop coller les gens, j'ai pas insisté. Mais fais-moi signe ! Plein d'amour, comme toujours, des bisous et des bisous. Bonne lecture !**

 **Yunea : Hey ! Trop contente de la publication coïncidence avec ton anniversaire ! J'espère que ça a été une très belle journée, et bon anniversaire avec deux mois de retard (à l'aise) ! Pour que Remus et Sirius sortent ensemble, patience, patience… ça viendra ! Merci encore pour tes compliments, et bonne lecture ! :) (et oui je crois que tu es un des seuls garçons à lire cette fic. au moins il y en a, ça fait grave plaisir!)**

 **Len Black : Merci, merci pour tous tes gentils mots ! T'es un amour ! Et oui, la chute à la McGo… je l'adore aussi. Quelle femme géniale quand même, cette sorcière ! Amour et bisous *cœur coeur* bonne lecture !**

 **n esache : Alors, ce premier wolfstar en français, une bonne expérience ? Je l'espère en tout cas :) D'habitude ils sont en anglais, j'imagine ? En tout cas j'avoue préférer les fics et la vision anglophone de ce ship, personnellement. J'ai essayé d'intégrer les éléments qui me plaisaient en tout cas :) Aussi, super fière que tu aimes la façon de traiter le blocage de Sirius. Ça me fait trop plaisiiiiir ! « _on sent bien qu'il est…bloqué_ » hahahahha j'ai tellement rigolé mamene ! En tout cas, bisous bisous, et bonne lecture !**

 **Loan-Luka : SHIPshipsHiP ! Je te comprend tout à fait. À ces deux là… il me tuent. Allez bisous, ship bien et enjoyyyyyyyy**

 **ThePotterheadPhilosophie : mais PUTAIN JE SUIS TELLEMENT EN JOIE QUE TU AIMES TOUJOURS AUTANT GROS BISOUS BAVEUX ET AIMES TOUT AUTANT CE CHAPITRE**

* * *

 **10.**

○ Lune

James avait du mal à rassembler une équipe. C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'il faisait passer les essais à plus de candidats qu'il ne s'en était jamais présenté au cours de leur scolarité. Une chose était sûre : James avait plus de succès que le Quidditch.

Il avait suffit de voir le nombre de filles absolument incapables ne serait-ce que d'enfourcher un balais, qui n'étaient venues que pour lui adresser un sourire mielleux et un clin d'oeil — ainsi que quelque gloussements entre elles ; bon… en soi, ça n'était pas si dérangeant. En tout cas, cela collait parfaitement au plan.

Il y avait aussi deux ou trois garçons passablement intéressés, mais James ne sembla pas réaliser la raison de leur subite gentillesse et serviabilité. À la grande surprise de Remus, il s'aperçu que Sirius, à l'inverse de son meilleur ami, avait l'air d'en avoir compris bien plus long que celui-ci. Il abordait un sourire arrogant aussi soigné qu'à l'ordinaire, observant les prétendants avec amusement. Sirius aurait-il gagné en perspicacité ? _Serait-ce possible ?_ Il devait alors probablement avoir remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas que des filles qui le zieutaient dans les couloirs. Est-ce-que… L'estomac de Remus fit un bond. Non, non… tout de même pas. Sirius était peut-être devenu plus perspicace, mais il y avait peu de chances qu'il soit arrivé à une telle extrémité.

Lâchant un soupir, Remus re-dirigea son regard vers le terrain. Il leva les yeux, attiré par une tâche rouge flamboyant sur les gradins d'en face. Lily Evans abordait un air pincé sous ses nombreuses couches de vêtements la protégeant du froid automnal, tandis que James faisait de l'oeil aux jeunes candidates restantes, faisant mine de ne l'avoir pas remarquée. Remus voyait bien que cela lui coûtait de ne pas lui crier au travers le stade de sortir avec lui ce soir, mais pour l'instant, il jouait son rôle de manière plutôt convaincante ; toujours selon le plan.

Lily, bien évidemment, n'était pas venue supporter James, mais son amie Mary Macdonald qui était prétendante au poste de gardienne. Une qui, au moins, était véritablement venue par amour du Quidditch, et non pour flirter avec James ; ça, Remus en était sûr. Selon lui, Mary avait plus de chances de finir avec cette Poufsouffle qu'elle lâchait rarement du regard, qu'avec son meilleur ami. Rien que l'idée lui paraissait risible.

De plus elle semblait avoir de bonnes chances au poste de gardienne, elle était véritablement douée, et l'idée d'avoir une fille au poste plutôt qu'un vieux lourdaud, Remus le savait, séduisait beaucoup James. Restait à espérer qu'aucun garçon ne se montre plus habile qu'elle.

Après avoir invité l'une des poursuiveuses qualifiées (une brunette de Cinquième année) à sortir avec lui à Pré-au-Lard (et avoir soigneusement évité le regard de Lily) dès que la prochaine date serait annoncée, James se tourna vers les prétendants au poste de gardien.

Croisant les doigts, Remus regarda la qualification avancer.

Mary était vraiment douée, rien à redire. Sa touffe de cheveux frisés volait en tout sens, tandis qu'elle zigzaguait entre les trois buts à une vitesse surprenante, tâche rouge écarlate contre le blanc brumeux du ciel de septembre.

Un seul garçon parvint à arrêter autant de tirs qu'elle. Un type du nom de Barnaby Woolcombe, petit, bâti comme un singe avec de larges épaules et des bras anormalement longs. Remus l'avait croisé quelque fois dans les couloirs et ce qui lui était resté de lui était son sourire tordu et son rire guttural, accompagnés tout deux d'un humour des plus raffinés. Une vraie perle de délicatesse.

Il bloqua quatre tirs sur cinq, soit exactement le même nombre que lors du premier tour de qualifications. Paraissant très content de lui, il descendit de son balais en lançant quelque chose à l'intention de Mary, qui attendait son tour. Des gradins, Remus ne put entendre ce qu'elle lui rétorqua mais fut en revanche très satisfait du teint blême que Woolcombe afficha à sa réplique. James ne chercha même pas à cacher son sourire.

— Selon toi, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a dit pour qu'il fasse cette tête ? s'enquit Remus en se penchant vers Sirius, les yeux toujours fixé sur le terrain où à présent Mary décollait en donnant un grand coup de pied par terre.

— Aucune idée, mais j'avoue que j'aurais bien aimé l'entendre, ricana Sirius. C'est vraiment un gros boulet ce Woolcombe.

Remus éclata de rire, et Sirius lui lança un regard du coin de l'oeil, un sourire étonnement flottant aux lèvres, une drôle de satisfaction dans le regard.

— Elle lui a peut-être parlé de cette fille qui lui a posé un lapin jeudi passé, siffla Peter, à la droite de Remus, entre les épaisseurs de son écharpe.

— Une fille lui a posé un lapin jeudi passé ? s'enquit Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oui, Casper de Cinquième, qui est dans sa classe, m'a dit que Larry…

— Peter, t'es une vraie commère, le coupa Sirius avec un bâillement. Tu n'as pas d'autres sujets de conversations vaguement plus intéressants ?

Remus étouffa un rire dans sa propre écharpe. Sirius parut encore plus satisfait.

— Pour ma part, déclara-t-il en étendant les jambes sur le dossier des bancs de la rangée d'en dessous. J'ai eu la brillante idée de…

— Les gars ! Elle a arrêté le cinquième tir ! s'écria soudain Peter à leur droite, bondissant littéralement de son siège, le doigt pointé sur le terrain.

Détournant son regard de Sirius, Remus le posa sur la silhouette rouge écarlate de Mary, qui atterrissait triomphalement sur la pelouse du terrain, le poing en l'air.

À sa gauche, Sirius sauta également du banc et se mit à siffler, puis à applaudir avec une telle vigueur, que Remus se demanda comment il ne s'éclatait pas les mains l'une contre l'autre. L'imitant par réflexe, Remus et Peter se mirent aussi à acclamer la nouvelle gardienne.

— EH ! EH, MARY ! ÇA TE DIT DE SORTIR AVEC MOI POUR FÊTER ÇA ? hurla Sirius de toute la force de ses poumons.

La jeune fille, qui venait d'étreindre James, adressa un doigt d'honneur à Sirius, nettement visible malgré la distance les séparant.

— J'adores les fille comme ça, commenta Sirius en souriant de toutes dents.

— Quoi, les filles qui refusent de sortir avec toi ? questionna Remus, haussant les sourcils.

— Peut-être bien.

Remus se sentit applaudir avec une vigueur renouvelée.

Son équipe rassemblée et ses amis tapageurs calmés, James se plaça en face de ses six nouveaux coéquipiers et se lança dans un discours dont Peter, Sirius et Remus ne pouvaient saisir le sens, mais devinaient sans peine la durée. Sirius se leva sans plus attendre, et lança à la cantonade :

— Bon on y va les gars, j'ai faim.

— Tu veux pas attendre ton meilleur ami ? objecta Remus.

— Je connais très bien mon meilleur ami, et je sais que dès que ça parle de Quidditch, il faut le bâillonner pour qu'il se taise. Merci, mais mon estomac réclame un bon repas de midi bien chaud et en plus j'ai oublié mon écharpe, donc j'ai froid.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

— Pauvre chou.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Sirius.

— Par ce que je suis ton chou, maintenant ? HA ! J'étais sûr que t'allais re-lever les yeux ciel !Quelle belle journée, décidément, continua-t-il à part soi en se mettant déjà en marche.

Au comble de l'exaspération, Remus se tourna vers Peter, affichant son air le plus désespéré.

— Sauve-moi, lui murmura-t-il.

— Désolé Moony, sur ce point là je peux rien faire, s'excusa Peter en haussant les épaules. En plus, moi aussi j'ai faim.

Puis il se leva à son tour et suivit Sirius.

— Mais t'as tout le temps faim ! lui cria Remus.

— C'est ça de ne pas avoir sa période sensible du mois ! lui rétorqua Peter par dessus son épaule, s'éloignant déjà.

— Hé ! s'indigna le lycanthrope, toujours assis sur le banc des gradins. Je suis pas une fille !

— Non ! Mais tu fonctionne comme elles !

Remus fixa les dos de Sirius et de Peter, qui descendaient les escaliers menant à terre en riant très fort d'une plaisanterie dont le lycanthrope n'avait aucun mal à deviner le sujet.

— Pauvres idiots, marmonna-t-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches et se levant à son tour.

* * *

✧ Étoile

Remus les bouda tout le repas. D'une bouderie très remussienne, de l'ordre de ce qu'il y avait de plus adorable. Ses joues rougies par le froid enfoncées dans son écharpe qu'il n'avait toujours pas ôtée — un terrible frileux ce Moony —, les sourcils froncés, mâchonnant d'un air mauvais son poulet, et lançant des regards noirs à Peter et à Sirius. Surtout à Sirius. Beaucoup de regards noirs à Sirius. Ce dernier était absolument ravi. Quoi de mieux pour attirer l'attention de son dulciné ?

Une fois tous les trois rassasiés, ils se levèrent de la table des Gryffondors et s'en allèrent vers la salle commune. Cependant, dans le hall ils croisèrent James qui revenait du terrain de Quidditch, trempé (il avait dû pleuvoir le temps de leur repas), en grande conversation avec Woolcombe, qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché.

Sirius fit halte.

— Mais… mais… tu ne peux pas la prendre elle ! vociférait Woolcombe, l'air absolument outré.

James haussa un sourcil, et Sirius, qui le connaissait bien, voyait que c'était exactement ce tic là, ce tic précis, qui annonçait qu'il commençait à perdre patience.

— Écoute, euh… comment tu t'appelles, déjà ? (L'air abasourdi de l'autre garçon sembla lui rendre la mémoire.) Ah oui, Barnaby. Écoute Barnaby, je l'ai choisie par ce qu'elle a gagné à la loyale. Elle a arrêté cinq tirs et pas quatre, à l'inverse de toi…

— J'ai été distrait ! Ton ami châtain là, il me regardait de travers !

Un petit attroupement s'était formé autour de la querelle ; et lorsque Woolcombe pointa son doigt boudiné sur Remus, une demi-dizaine de têtes se tournèrent vers le lycanthrope, qui pâlit et ouvrit la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise.

— Hé ! s'interposa Sirius, indigné. Pourquoi tu le mêles à ça ?

— Sirius, calme-toi, le coupa James. Et toi, Barnaby, si t'es incapable de jouer par ce que quelqu'un te ''regarde de travers'', je n'ai pas besoin de toi dans mon équipe. Sache qu'au prochain match c'est toute la maison Serpentard qui te regardera de travers.

Woolcombe eut momentanément l'air hébété de quelqu'un que l'on aurait frappé à grand coup de tisonner dans le crâne, cependant il se ressaisit — fort malheureusement — avant de repartir avec encore plus de hargne :

— Mais non, tu comprends pas, bordel ! Et pis, comment tu veux la faire jouer de toute façon ?

Le sourcil de James se haussa encore plus haut, si c'était possible.

— Eh bien, avec bien moins de difficultés que si c'était toi.

Un groupe de garçons, quelque part dans la foule qui s'était encore accrue, se mit à siffler bruyamment.

Malgré la tension du moment, James eut tout de même un sourire espiègle et fit une révérence aux garçons qui l'avaient sifflé ; l'air très content de lui.

Le peu d'attention manifeste que James lui accordait eut le don de faire complètement perdre les pédales à ce pauvre Woolcombe.

— Mais… postillonna-t-il au visage du capitaine, les bajoues rouges et frémissantes. Mais c'est une fille !

Un silence interloqué tomba brutalement sur l'assemblée.

— En quoi… s'aventura une voix sur la droite de Sirius. En quoi… est-ce un problème ?

Sirius pouvait entendre le froncement de sourcils dans le ton de Remus.

— Eh bien, une fille ne peut pas jouer au poste de gardien !

— Tu as engagé une fille comme gardien, Potter ? retentit une voix traînante derrière eux.

La foule se tourna d'un seul mouvement pour faire face à Lucius Malfoy, habituel sourire narquois à ses lèvres pâles, cheveux lisses d'un blond argenté noués sur sa nuque. Entouré d'Avery et de Mulciber, il avait croisé les bras dans une délicate posture arrogante, menton relevé, empestant l'aristocratie. Un frisson parcouru Sirius au souvenir de son père, posant de la même manière à un détail près : sa baguette brandie au dessus de la tête d'un petit garçon, l'aîné noiraud. Il serra les poings.

— Oui, j'ai engagé une fille comme gardienne, Malfoy. D'autres questions ? s'enquit James.

Sirius le vit resserrer furtivement sa main dans la poche de sa robe de Quidditch, sur ce qui devait être sa baguette.

Malfoy ouvrit la bouche afin de rétorquer, mais fut coupé dans son élan par les grandes portes de chêne qui s'ouvrirent en grinçant sur personne d'autre que Lily Evans et Mary Macdonald en personne, cette dernière elle aussi toujours vêtue de sa robe écarlate.

Un tel silence tomba sur la foule compacte du hall, que Mary et Lily firent halte à la seconde où leur yeux se posèrent sur la vingtaine de têtes qui les observaient.

— Euh… on peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? s'interrogea Mary après un moment de silence.

Avant que quiconque ait pu répondre, Malfoy railla :

— Je voulais demander qui c'était, mais la réponse est toute belle sous mes yeux. Juste Ciel ! une pareille touffe de cheveux suffirait à elle seule à bloquer le Souaffle, elle n'aura même pas besoin de jouer. D'ailleurs je suis sûr qu'elle ne sait pas le faire.

Le sang de Sirius se mit à battre très fort dans ses oreilles, par grands à-coups.

Malfoy et son teint plus blanc que neige étudiait attentivement la peau cuivrée de Mary, quelque chose de l'ordre de la répulsion dans son regard.

— Une Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est bien ce que je pensais, finit-il par conclure avec dérision.

Momentanément assourdi, Sirius bondit en avant, faisant face à cette vieille ordure manucurée.

— Oh ! Tu surveilles un peu ton langage ! lui cracha-t-il au visage.

— Mais il est des plus complets, Sirius Black. Cela m'étonne que tu n'en aies pas un semblable… on est du même milieu, toi et moi, rétorqua lentement Lucius Malfoy.

Il avait une lueur inquiétante dans le regard, comme s'il se préparait à quelque chose.

— Il y a longtemps que j'ai quitté ce milieu, Malfoy ! répliqua Sirius, ses mots claquants comme un fouet.

Le cercle qui s'était formé autour d'eux, s'élargit subitement. Les gens avaient brusquement reculé au son de la voix de Sirius. Enivré de la sensation de pouvoir que cette réaction lui donnait, Sirius releva la tête plus haut encore, fit son sourire plus orgueilleux.

Oh… oh ce petit blondinet ! Comment osait-il, ne serait-ce qu'insinuer, qu'il avait pu y rester dans ce milieu ? _Comment osait-il ?_

— De toute façon nous serons bientôt de la même famille, toi et moi, continua Malfoy de sa voix doucereuse, imperturbable.

Momentanément décontenancé, Sirius s'entendit s'exclamer :

— Comment ça ?

— Je suis promis à ta chère cousine, susurra Malfoy.

Le monde, soudain, ne fit plus aucun sens.

— Andromeda ? brailla Sirius.

Cela ne pouvait être vrai ! Pas Andromeda…?

— Non, Narcissa. Celle qui a les idées bien en place, corrigea le blondinet, suffisant.

Sirius se relâcha, faillit tituber.

— Oh ! elle… à la réflexion, vous irez bien ensemble, rétorqua l'Animagus avec le ton le plus hautain dont il était capable. De toute façon, nous ne ferons jamais partie de la même famille. Ma mère m'a sûrement brûlé de l'arbre généalogique, à l'heure qu'il est.

Lucius Malfoy l'observa un long moment de ses yeux gris, perçants et glacés. Sirius ne broncha pas, lui rendant son regard. Lui aussi de ses yeux gris, qu'il savait rendre tout aussi perçants, tout aussi glacés. L'éducation de Sang-Pur. Son coeur battait toujours aussi fort à ses tempes.

Malfoy finit par lâcher un ricanement.

— Au final tu avais raison. Un sale Traître à ton sang, hein ? Défendre des Sang-de-Bourbes, fumer des cigarettes de Moldus, traînasser avec des Sang-Mêlés, porter une ''veste en cuir''… Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es plus des nôtres. La prochaine étape c'est quoi, hein ? Sortir avec ton pote pédé ?

Le poing de Sirius éclata la pommette saillante de Malfoy ; et le sang, couleur bravoure Gryffondor, gicla sur le sol en gouttelettes sombres. Comme ce jour-là dans la cuisine, alors que Sirius avait cinq ans. Dieu. Il n'arrêterait donc jamais de tomber.

* * *

○ Lune

Le sang décrivait de lentes volutes pourpres dans l'eau tiède, que Sirius fixait d'un regard vide.

Remus, y replongeant le linge, les troubla ; où elles se délavèrent en rose translucide, colorant l'entier du liquide.

Délicatement, il releva la tête de Sirius et appliqua la compresse sur sa mâchoire écorchée. L'Animagus eut un léger spasme.

— Qui eût cru que Malfoy savait utiliser ses poings ? murmura le lycanthrope, riant légèrement au travers des mots.

Sirius eut un petit sourire, un peu grimaçant, tandis que Remus se baissait pour s'occuper de son arcade sourcilière. Le contact de la peau de son ami le brûlait comme toujours, cependant cette fois il n'avait pas le choix.

— Tu as deux retenues en plus, continua le loup-garou, tout bas.

Sirius haussa les épaules en faisant la moue. Peu importait.

— Je me suis bien dit que ça n'était pas très grave. Je viendrai te chercher les deux fois si tu veux.

Sirius leva enfin les yeux vers son ami, un air infiniment reconnaissant lui flottant au visage. Il souriait sans grimacer cette fois, un tout petit peu.

Remus écarta une mèche noir d'encre, poisseuse de sang, du front de son ami. Il examina de plus près la plaie à présent propre de l'arcade sourcilière.

— Il n'y est pas allé de main morte, le blondinet. C'est profond, j'espère que ça va pas laisser de cicatrice.

Sirius haussa à nouveau les épaules, les yeux baissés.

— T'as raison. Ça te donnera une allure de bad boy.

L'Animagus leva vers lui un regard offensé, indécis, les lèvres vaguement incurvées vers le haut.

— Oui, pardon je sais. Tu es déjà un bad boy.

Le sourire de Sirius perdit un peu de son air brumeux, celui de Remus s'accentua à la vue de ceci.

— Alors… souffla-t-il, laissant sa main s'égarer vers l'autre cicatrice que son ami abordait à la joue, trace de sa fuite. Alors, tu auras un air de guerrier.

Il traçait du bout de ses doigts, hypnotisé, pourtant n'osant la témérité d'un contact plus franc, la longueur de la cicatrice. Du menton à la pommette, de la pommette au menton…

— Non, non… tu n'aimes pas ce terme. Tu auras un air de…

Il suspendit son geste, en quête d'un mot correspondant mieux à l'essence même de Sirius.

— Tu auras un air d'aventurier.

Il remonta sa main au niveau de la tempe de l'Animagus, avec l'impression que la peau de Sirius allait lui laisser des cloques au bout des doigts.

— Tu trembles.

Sirius reposa sa tête contre la main de Remus. Ses lèvres se tordirent.

Soupirant, le lycanthrope plaça son autre main à l'arrière du crâne de son ami. La tête de celui-ci bascula sans plus d'efforts et s'enfoui dans le torse de Remus. Ce dernier se mit à caresser les cheveux noirs et soyeux de Sirius ; et, lorsque les épaules de l'Animagus tremblèrent de plus belle, il y déposa un baiser par lequel il tenta d'exprimer tout ce qu'il ne saurait jamais dire.

* * *

— Pourquoi t'aimes pas ''guerrier'' ?

La voix de Remus brisa le silence qui, depuis un très long temps, avait imposé sa présence à titre de troisième invité. La question était sortie de sa bouche, tout à coup, sous sa forme la plus indistincte, d'une voix précipitée. En soi, elle ne voulait rien dire, le lycanthrope ne pouvait blâmer Sirius d'avoir brusquement sursauté et de fixer à présent Remus d'un air de totale perplexité. La salle commune était presque vide aussi tard dans la soirée, et Sirius semblait, jusque là, avoir oublié la présence de son ami.

— Hum, pardon… enfin… balbutia Remus. Je voulais dire, pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ce terme ? Enfin, tu l'as déjà dit, mais sans expliquer pourquoi, et je… enfin, je me demandais juste, quoi, finit-il par marmotter en baissant les yeux sur la tasse de thé vide qu'il tenait entre les mains.

Seigneur, était-il à ce point incapable de s'exprimer, qu'il se retrouvait à placer quarante-trois « enfin » en une seule phrase ? _Quel pauvre idiot._

— Oh ! murmura Sirius, en se re-positionnant dans son fauteuil. Ça…

Il fixa un instant le feu d'un regard vide, puis se reprit dans un sursaut.

— Ça a rien de fifou, hein. Juste que j'aime pas la soumission à une certaine autorité que ce titre implique. James et Peter ne sont plus là ? demanda-t-il finissant par remarquer leur absence.

— Non, ils sont partis se coucher un peu plus tôt. Ils t'ont dit bonne nuit mais t'as pas eu l'air de les avoir entendus.

Sirius baissa le regard vers sa tasse vide comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

— Oh… je… j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Et j'ai fini ma tasse de thé, apparemment.

Son regard reprit un air brumeux, un temps.

— Je crois que j'en veux une autre, déclara-t-il de but en blanc.

— Tu vas avoir besoin de pisser toute la nuit, le taquina Remus avec un petit sourire.

Merlin, il adorait quand Sirius lui lançait ce regard faussement outré. Il lui donnait envie de faire tout ce qui pourrait scandaliser l'Animagus.

— Ma vessie est vexée de l'insulte, commenta celui-ci.

— Elle est susceptible.

— La seule partie de moi qui l'est. Que veux-tu, chacun à ses faiblesses, soupira Sirius avec ce sens de la théatralisation qui lui était propre.

S'il était capable de se donner en spectacle, c'était qu'il allait mieux. Remus sourit encore un peu, sans raison.

— Bon, je crois que je vais quand même appeler Jelly, grogna Sirius en s'étirant.

— Merlin, je n'arrêterai jamais de m'émerveiller des noms d'elfes, souffla le lycanthrope en ricanant.

Sirius lui lança un regard en coin, sourire complice aux lèvres bleuies. Ses yeux gris, où des nappes de brume subsistaient, s'attardèrent sur le rictus chaleureux de Remus, puis firent leur chemin vers les yeux de ce dernier. Il rigola sans raison, parut plus heureux. Une des nappes se leva.

— Jelly ! chantonna-t-il soudain, en levant le menton et mettant les mains en coupe autour de sa bouche.

Fort heureusement, le système de Poudlard était très bien foutu. On aurait pu croire que seuls les Professeurs et le Directeur étaient maîtres des elfes du château, cependant les fondateurs de Poudlard avaient en leur temps été, selon toute apparence, de fins démocrates. Les elfes, non seulement étaient des plus serviables si on les rencontrait en cuisine, mais de plus, répondaient à tout appel qu'on leur adressait, sitôt que l'on connaissait le nom de l'un d'entre eux. Remus avait la conviction que c'était McGonagall qui avait persuadé le Professeur Dumbledore de tenir les élèves dans l'ignorance du pouvoir qu'ils possédaient. Manque de chance, les Maraudeurs étaient d'incorrigibles fouineurs.

Un craquement retentit, lorsque l'elfe se matérialisa sous leurs yeux. Fort heureusement la salle commune s'était vidée le temps de leur conversation, si bien que personne ne vit la petite créature à la peau parcheminée, vêtue de l'uniforme (un torchon à vaisselle frappé aux armes de Poudlard, et drapé comme une toge), s'incliner bien bas devant Sirius déclarer d'une voix aiguë :

— Maître Black a fait venir Jelly ici, Maître Black doit donc avoir une raison. Et bonsoir, Maître Lupin, bonsoir, enchaîna-t-il en s'inclinant devant Remus.

Sirius lança un sourire fugace à Remus, qui eut le temps de l'attraper au vol.

— Jelly, est-ce que tu as un genre de thé qui aiderait à dormir ? demanda Sirius, regardant à nouveau l'elfe. J'en aurais bien besoin… marmonna-t-il.

Les yeux brillants de Jelly s'arrondirent sous l'effet de la réflexion.

— Oh, oui ! finit-il par s'exclamer. Bien sûr, monsieur. Ce serait plutôt une tisane, mais Jelly peut en préparer une à la lavande, monsieur.

— Parfait ! Merci, Jelly, répondit l'Animagus.

— Monsieur Lupin ne désire rien ?

— Non, merci Jelly, ça ira comme ça.

Après une dernière courbette, l'elfe transplana dans un nouveau craquement sonore.

— C'est un amour cet elfe, soupira Sirius. Rien à voir avec Kreattur. Je me souviens qu'à Paris, il y avait une elfe qui s'appelait _Cacahuète_ qui me faisait aussi des tisanes à la lavande avant que j'aille au lit. Ils faisaient venir les fleurs du Sud de la France, et elle en mettait dans notre chambre à moi et Regulus, elles sentaient bon… Je dormais toujours bien, conclut-il en fixant à nouveau le feu qui se reflétait dans les cendres de ces yeux gris.

— À Paris ? s'enquit Remus, interloqué.

Encore un pan de la vie de Sirius qu'il n'avait jamais mentionné. Paris ! Qui l'eût cru ? Les yeux de Remus se posèrent sur le profil de son ami, des milliers d'autres questions lui piquaient les lèvres.

— Oui, j'ai de la famille là-bas. Tu ne savais pas ? Remarque, tu dors toujours en Histoire de la Magie. Eh bah… la devise des Black, « _Toujours pur_ », c'est du français, par exemple. Pas mal des familles de Sang-Pur ont des ancêtres Français, les Lestrange et les Malfoy, ça j'en suis sûr. Je crois qu'il y a aussi les Rosier et les Carrow… et sûrement plein d'autres… donc ouais, voilà quoi, conclut-il abruptement.

— Mais attends… ça veut dire que tu parles français ! ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier Remus, émerveillé, écarquillant les yeux.

— T'es drôle quand tu fais cette tête, sourit Sirius un petit rire au travers de mots.

— Mais tu parles français ! s'exclama à nouveau Remus.

— Eh bien… oui. C'est si incroyable ?

Sirius n'avait pas l'air de comprendre l'importance capitale qu'avait eu la langue française dans la littérature, ni même la puissante symbolique qu'elle avait.

— Mais c'est le _français_ ! Merlin ! C'est pas n'importe quelle langue !

— Je sais pas… ouais.

Sirius avait reporté son regard sur les flammes.

— Il faut absolument que je te fasse lire un auteur français… en français ! Tu vas tout de suite comprendre !

Le lycanthrope sautillait littéralement sur son fauteuil, incapable de contenir son enthousiasme.

— Si c'est pour finir comme toi, à me faire un challenge avec un nombre de livres à lire par année… railla Sirius, son sourire moqueur presque aussi solide que d'habitude, regardant à nouveau son ami.

— Hé ! protesta Remus. Je suis vexé.

— Là, c'est toi qui est susceptible, fit observer Sirius en pointant le lycanthrope du doigt.

— Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu na vas pas y échapper à ta lecture imposée, que je sois susceptible ou pas.

Sirius mit les mains en l'air, l'air résigné.

— Très bien, très bien. Si c'est comme ça… céda-t-il.

— Alors, alors… articula le lycanthrope, jubilant. Il faut que je réfléchisse à qui est-ce que je te ferai lire…

Tandis que titres et auteurs défilaient dans la tête de Remus dans une sorte de valse vertigineuse rendant tout choix possible, Sirius retournait à sa contemplation silencieuse et mélancolique du feu dansant dans l'âtre. Remus ne savait pas ce qu'il y voyait, cependant il y devinait quelque chose de sombre, et de lourd. L'image de trois plaies noires et suintantes traversa en un éclair son esprit, baignées, de lune.

— Pads… s'entendit-il murmurer, toute littérature française subitement envolée de son esprit.

Sirius tressaillit, puis essaya de se composer un sourire au visage. Une terrible grimace.

Remus prit une inspiration, puis réalisa qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Comment le dire. Sirius n'était pas le genre de personne avec qui on pouvait avoir une conversation dans le genre, _dis-moi ce qui va pas_. Pourtant Remus aurait aimé…

— C'était intéressant ce que t'avais dit tout à l'heure, sur le concept de guerrier.

Ce furent les mots qui sortirent, comme par pur magie, de sa bouche. Peut-être n'y avait-il rien de mieux à dire.

— Tu veux dire, le truc de ne pas avoir de source d'autorité, blablabla ?

Sirius n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'y croire. Un doute mêlé de surprise s'était répandu sur son visage, remplaçant la morose détresse.

— Eh bien, oui. Enfin, c'est une réflexion qui te colle à la peau.

— Tu trouves que ça me correspond ? s'étonna Sirius, sourcils froncés.

— S'il y a bien une personne qui renie toute source d'autorité, c'est toi. Je trouve ça fascinant.

— _Fascinant_ ? Vraiment ?

L'Animagus avait vraiment l'air de penser que ses oreilles lui faisaient faux bond.

— Euh.. oui.

Sirius rigola, un peu.

— Wow… je suis flatté. On m'a toujours dit que ça allait causer ma perte.

Il avait véritablement l'air flatté, Remus ne lui avait jamais vu un air aussi ébahi avec un tel sourire d'incrédulité.

— Content de t'avoir flatté, alors, déclama le lycanthrope, tout sourire.

Sirius baissa la tête, rougissant. Il était tout bonnement adorable dans ses rares moments de gêne. Ça donnait envie à Remus de lui prendre le visage en coupe et de lui baiser le bout du nez. Rien qu'un petit bisou, frivole et innocent.

Heureusement, et fort à propos, avant que le lycanthrope ait pu obéir à sa pulsion, un craquement retentit sur le droite, et Jelly se matérialisa devant les deux garçons, un plateau en argent entre les mains. Il le déposa sur la table basse à côté de Sirius et couina :

— Votre tisane à la lavande est prête, monsieur. Jelly s'excuse d'avoir fait attendre Maître Black, mais la tisane à la lavande met un peu de temps à infuser. Jelly s'est aussi permis d'apporter du miel que Monsieur Black peut rajouter dans sa tisane afin d'accentuer l'effet des apaisant des fleurs.

— Merci Jelly, t'es un sucre, lança Sirius à l'adresse de l'elfe, remuant déjà une cuillère de miel dans son breuvage.

— Monsieur Lupin ne désire toujours rien ? s'enquit la petite créature en tournant ses grands yeux brillants vers le lycanthrope.

— Non, Jelly, merci beaucoup. Passe une bonne nuit, sourit Remus.

— Bonne nuit à vous aussi, Monsieur et Monsieur, souhaita l'elfe en s'inclinant devant eux. Jelly espère que sa tisane fera du bien à Maître Black.

— Je n'en doute pas, assura Sirius avec un clin d'oeil. Allez, file !

Dans une dernière courbette, Jelly transplana.

Sirius remua encore un moment sa cuillère dans sa tasse, la faisant claquer contre la porcelaine, avant de la reposer sur le plateau.

— Pourquoi ''aventurier'' ? demanda-t-il en regardant Remus dans les yeux.

Le coeur du lycanthrope manqua un battement.

— Je sais pas… ça m'est venu comme ça, murmura Remus en rougissant au souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait tout en soufflant ses mots dans les cheveux de Sirius. Il y a une dimension d'indépendance, qu'il n'y a pas chez le guerrier. Le guerrier, il est soumis à quelqu'un ou à quelque chose, il combat pour celui-ci. En plus, il y ce mot, ''guerre'', dedans. Ça ne te va pas. Aventurier… aventurier, c'est plus proche de ce qu'il y a en toi. Libre, indépendant, individualiste… partir, seul, explorer ce que personne n'avait vu avant… Ça c'est toi. Et c'est ce dont tu as l'air, maintenant.

Sirius scruta son visage, une expression indéchiffrable au sien.

— Et puis… un aventurier, quoi de mieux pour renier toute autorité ?

L'Animagus resta silencieux un instant, avant de rétorquer, traits tordus :

— Mes parents diraient que c'est lâche. De renier toute autorité.

— En quoi ? Et y a-t-il eu une seule fois où ils ont eu raison ?

Silence.

— Sirius, tu es tout sauf lâche.

* * *

✧ Étoile

Ces mots-là résonnèrent, rebondissant contre les murs, venant se cogner contre sa tête. _Mensonges, mensonges, mensonges._ Sa raison perdit un instant l'équilibre.

— C'est faux.

Les mots suivants se donnèrent la mort dans sa gorge et la nouèrent étroitement, de sorte qu'il se retrouva une fois de plus avec un aveu sur le bout des lèvres, mais pas un seul de ces fichus mots à mettre dessus.


End file.
